Brand New Day
by shtroumphet
Summary: ma version de ce qui nous attend pour le 29 janvier!
1. Chapter 1

- Michael ?

Entre ces murs sombres, sa voix trahit un désespoir qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas si grand. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle perçut le faible écho de son appel qu'elle réalisa combien elle était terrorisée. Un sentiment qu'elle allait devoir apprendre à maîtriser vu la soudaine complexité de son existence. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait à cet instant précis en était un parfait exemple. Sara Tancredi avait rendez-vous, à nouveau, avec l'homme le plus recherché du pays, l'homme à abattre, Michael Scofield.

Prise de tremblements, Sara se passa la main dans ses cheveux anciennement longs et roux, signe de nervosité chez la jeune femme. Dire qu'elle avait sacrifié jusqu'à sa coupe de cheveux pour un homme qui visiblement semblait peu pressé d'arriver. Ce fut avec toute la mauvaise foi dont elle était capable qu'elle arriva à se persuader que ce n'était en aucun cas parce qu'elle était en avance d'une petite heure que Michael tardait à arriver. Résignée, son anxiété fit progressivement place à une impatience à peine contenue. Elle se mit alors à faire les cent pas, en veillant cependant à rester hors de vue d'un quelconque visiteur inattendu. Sara ne cessait de repenser aux évènements de ces derniers jours. Elle avait dû faire face à tant d'épreuves telles que la mort de son père, la sienne dont elle avait miraculeusement réchappé, sa confrontation avec Michael… L'époque où sa vie, certes déjà chaotique mais tellement routinière et ennuyeuse, se résumait à prendre la tension des détenus de Fox River lui semblait bien lointaine et Sara avait de plus en plus de mal à se rappeler comment c'était, une vie normale. Une vie avant Michael Scofield.

- Vous, vous restez là. J'y vais seul.

Sa voix était sans appel. Lincoln avait beau être l'aîné, il avait parfaitement conscience que lorsque Michael avait décidé quelque chose, il ne valait mieux pas tenter d'en discuter. Du moins, pas avant. Ce fut donc le cœur anormalement battant et seul, que le fugitif poussa la lourde porte du hangar désaffecté dans lequel, du moins l'espérait-il, Sara, _sa Sara_, l'attendait.

La porte venait à peine de se refermer derrière lui que le troisième homme s'empressa d'ouvrir le coffre de leur voiture. Lincoln lui jeta un regard intrigué jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve nez à nez avec un revolver pointé sur lui. Complètement figé, Lincoln ne maudit mentalement d'avoir obéi une fois de plus à un frère qui se refusait à se méfier de tout et n'importe qui.

- Alors, nous y voilà, vous allez me descendre pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de ces enfoirés du gouvernement hein ?

Kellerman, l'arme toujours pointée sur Burrows esquissa un faible sourire à la pensée d'une possible négociation de la dépouille de cet abruti contre sa réhabilitation. C'était tentant… mais une autre fois peut être.

- Prenez ça. Vous en aurez besoin. Votre frère pense jouer les héros en entrant là-dedans tout seul, il va surtout jouer les cibles parfaites parce que croire que Mahone n'a pas compris son petit manège, c'est comme croire que je pourrais récupérer ma place contre vos deux cadavres.

Sur ces mots, il tendit l'arme à Lincoln qui bien que soulagé doutait plus que jamais de la fiabilité de leur nouveau « copain ». Il empoigna néanmoins le pistolet que Kellerman lui tendait et suivit celui-ci vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt dans lequel Michael avait pénétré quelques secondes plus tôt.

Recroquevillée en position fœtale, Sara malgré la fatigue qui la gagnait était bien trop excitée pour se laisser surprendre par un assoupissement. Non, Sara était à l'affût du moindre bruit susceptible de lui révéler la présence de Michael. Comme ce bruit sourd d'une porte que l'on referme un peu trop précipitamment. Avec une étonnante rapidité, vu les courbatures dont elle souffrait, la jeune femme se redressa sur ses deux jambes et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque soudain étrangement élevé. Son excitation se mua bien vite en frustration lorsque le seul bruit qui parvenait encore à ses oreilles était sa respiration saccadée. L'entrepôt était décidément bien trop grand pour qu'elle se contente d'attendre dans son coin que Michael vienne la chercher. Elle voulait le voir. Tout de suite. Ce fut donc avec la quasi certitude de tomber sur lui que Sara s'aventura vers l'issue du bâtiment. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent à peine à quelques mètres de la jeune femme qui se figea, préférant attendre tout de même dans l'obscurité que l'intrus se montre à découvert. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin, son cœur manqua un battement. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle s'était imaginées. L'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face n'était pas un de ceux qu'elle s'attendait à revoir, surtout pas ici et maintenant, parce qu'elle ne l'attendait pas, parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Alors qu'elle fixait Kellerman avec une expression interdite et profondément dégoûtée, un sentiment qui l'avait momentanément quittée la pétrifia à nouveau sur place, la terreur.

Please des reviewwwwwwwwwwww


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup d'avoir posté ces premières review, d'ailleurs voilà la suite en espérant avoir d'autres review

bonne lecture!

3 jours plus tôt...

- On se débrouillera très bien sans vous, merci quand même.

Le ton de Lincoln était glacial, tout comme le regard qu'il jetait à présent à leur mystérieux sauveur, un certain Kellerman. La méfiance était chez lui comme une seconde nature et ce n'était pas maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient en cavale, plus vulnérables que jamais qu'il allait baser ses espoirs de survie sur un inconnu. Alors qu'il tournait les talons, il sentit une main compresser son bras gauche. C'était Michael. Michael et ses grands yeux clairs qui le fixaient avec un mélange de dureté et d'incompréhension.

- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Linc, je ne sais pas si tu réalises mais on est vraiment dans la merde !

- Et tu crois que ça ira mieux en s'alliant à ce type ? Regarde-le, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Michael planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère en tentant de toutes ses forces de faire comprendre à ce dernier à quel point il était insupportable quand il le sous-estimait. Il pensait pourtant ne plus rien avoir à lui prouver après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il était évident qu'il se trompait.

- Je ne te parle pas de lui faire confiance, juste de se servir de lui comme il compte se servir de nous. Evidemment il ne fait pas ça par bonté d'âme, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était un des leurs, je n'oublie pas qu'on ne peut pas se fier à eux, tu oublies que c'est à cause d'eux que j'ai dû venir te chercher en taule ! Mais enfin, regarde nous, on n'a plus rien, comment veux-tu qu'on se débrouille tout seul ? Ce serait du suicide de lui tourner le dos.

- Ce sera du suicide si on décide de le suivre Michael…

- Peut-être, mais c'est un risque à prendre !

Le ton était sérieusement monté entre les deux frères qui ne tentaient même plus de cacher les propos de leur conversation au principal intéressé.

Kellerman entreprit de nettoyer ses lunettes le temps qu'ils décident réellement de ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Bien qu'il ne se fasse guère de soucis sur son compte, les soupçons à peine masqués de Burrows commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer. Il avait bien conscience de ne pas être le bienvenu mais après tout ce n'était pas lui la priorité du gouvernement.

- Vous comptez tergiverser encore longtemps ou on peut se remettre en route ? Ne croyez surtout pas que votre scène de ménage n'est pas divertissante mais on a du boulot.

- Au volant, gros malin.

Kellerman prit un air exagérément vexé tout en implorant Michael d'apprendre à son frère à se tenir mieux que ça. Ce à quoi Lincoln répondit par quelque chose d'assez peu catholique. Ce fut ainsi que les trois nouveaux associés reprirent la route, Kellerman et Burrows à l'avant, Scofield à l'arrière.

Ce ne fut qu'après 4 longues et fastidieuses heures de conduite qu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans un motel miteux, l'une des meilleures planques pour trois hommes recherchés par les autorités, une planque qui à défaut de posséder une porte blindée, possédait au moins une baignoire. Alors que Lincoln s'attardait dans la salle de bain, Paul en profita pour s'entretenir un peu avec celui qui était à ses yeux le plus gros problème des deux frères, le petit génie. Adossé contre l'un des murs à la tapisserie verdâtre et moisie de la chambre, il ouvrit les hostilités.

- A ce que je sais, Burrows n'a jamais été un grand bavard et si vous n'aviez pas été là, il aurait sans doute arraché le levier de vitesse pour me crever un œil avec mais vous Scofield, je vous avoue que ça m'a surpris que vous ne m'ayez pas posé plus de questions. Je vous intéresse si peu ?

Cette dernière remarque souleva la consternation chez Michael qui semblait las, abattu, et plus dépité que jamais.

- On n'est pas là pour parler de nos épouses respectives, vous nous protégez, en innocentant Lincoln on démantèle toute cette mascarade et comme ça, votre vengeance, vous la tenez. Il n'y a rien à savoir de plus.

- Dit comme ça, ça paraît facile évidemment mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce ne sera jamais vraiment terminé cette histoire, ni pour vous, ni pour lincoln… ni pour Sara.

S'il n'était pas certain d'avoir réussi jusque là à capter la totale attention de Michael, la brusquerie avec laquelle ce dernier releva la tête à l'annonce de _son_ nom ne laissait plus à Paul le moindre doute. Le regard qu'il lui lança non plus d'ailleurs. La surprise qui pouvait se lire sans grande difficulté sur le visage de Michael fit bien vite place à de la colère. Une colère sourde que le jeune homme parviendrait, comme à son habitude, à contenir mais qui lui tordait les entrailles chaque fois qu'il entendait ce prénom de la bouche d'un autre. Une colère anxieuse car tout ce qui touchait à Sara avait le don de l'inquiéter plus que de raison.

- Quoi Sara ?

Sa question ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'à une demande à proprement parler mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, Kellerman non plus, trop content d'avoir touché une zone sensible.

- Le joli Docteur Tancredi, vous l'aimez bien, je me trompe ?

Michael savait pertinemment que s'emporter, c'était donner à Kellerman ce qu'il voulait, et ça, il en était hors de question. Pourtant la tentation était grande.

- Je vous comprends Michael vous savez, moi aussi j'ai tenté ma chance avec elle mais il semblerait qu'elle ait préféré une version un peu plus… gaie de Lance, le pathétique toxicomane. Pas de chance hein ?

Le beau brun se leva dans un calme déconcertant, pourtant l'acharnement avec lequel il serrait les poings, au vu de la blancheur de ses jointures suffit à provoquer un petit rictus chez Paul, ravi de sa petite séance de torture psychologique.

Puis toujours avec un calme olympien, Michael demanda sur un ton égal à son interlocuteur ce qu'il était supposé déduire de son petit manège.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Sara ?

Kellerman préféra éluder la question. D'une part parce qu'il ne comptait pas avouer au fugitif que sa copine avait été quelque peu malmenée par ses soins, d'autre part parce qu'il aimait jouer avec le feu. Pourtant ce que Kellerman aurait dû retenir de ses quelques entrevues avec cet abruti de Mr Kim, c'est qu'il n'y a pire eau que l'eau qui dort.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara était comme pétrifiée bien que tous ses sens soient plus en alerte que jamais. Un seul geste de la part de Kellerman et c'était le déclic dont elle avait besoin pour s'enfuir en courant. Pourtant celui-ci demeurait immobile. Il se contentait de fixer la jeune femme qui lors de leur dernière entrevue ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé un excellent souvenir. Son torse le démangea à l'évocation de cette journée où pour lui, tout avait basculé. A cause d'elle. A cause de lui. Oui, à cause d'une mollesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas jusqu'ici. Car malgré le peu de remords que Paul avait éprouvé au cours de sa carrière, en finir avec Sara Tancredi aurait sans doute été le plus grand. Si cet homme n'avait pas sonné, si cette baignoire ne s'était pas vidée, si ce fer n'avait pas été là -sa poitrine l'élança à cette pensée- Sara aurait été malgré lui, une victime de plus à son actif et Paul se surprit à être soulagé que la vie en est décidé autrement. Pourtant, malgré la satisfaction de l'ex-agent de savoir que Sara allait bien, il avait un plan à appliquer et réunir Sara Tancredi et Michael Scofield n'en faisait pas partie, du moins pas pour l'instant. Alors il leva son arme vers le visage soudain si dur de la jeune femme et tira.

Lincoln, bien que peu décidé à laisser Kellerman seul et armé au détour d'un sombre couloir, se résigna à tourner à droite. L'entrepôt ne devait abriter que des rats et des SDF depuis une bonne dizaine d'années et une forte odeur de moisi s'insinua par vagues écoeurantes jusqu'à son nez, déclenchant chez Lincoln une intense envie de vomir. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de faire la fine bouche, en prison il avait connu bien pire. Ce que Lincoln refusait surtout de s'avouer, c'était qu'il avait peur. Et ça non plus il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Michael lui avait juré à propos de cette satanée vidéo que seule Sara était en mesure de déchiffrer son message. Et voilà que Linc arpentait tous les coins sombres du bâtiment avec la ferme intention de descendre la moindre présence suspecte. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il n'ait à tirer sur personne, d'une part car sa santé mentale commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter, d'autre part car damner le pion à Kellerman représenterait pour lui une grande satisfaction personnelle.

Michael lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un vieil entrepôt abandonné qui tenait sa célébrité du fait que le 21 mars 1978, un ouvrier avait été assassiné en ces lieux suite à un règlement de comptes entre ivrognes mais n'avait été retrouvé qu'une semaine après le drame. Maintenant, Michael comprenait pourquoi. Grand, sombre, glauque et avec des petits coins obscurs de tous les côtés. Le jeune homme comprenait surtout qu'il aurait pu trouver mieux comme lieu de rendez-vous pour Sara. Dans un sourire, Michael se persuada qu'avec la prison, elle commençait à s'y habituer. Un mince sourire qui se figea lorsqu'un coup de feu déchira le silence oppressant qui régnait jusque là. _Sara…._

Gauche. Droite. Droite ? Non, une impasse. Lincoln revint sur ses pas, titubant sous le poids de l'angoisse qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Par où était-il venu ? Il avait oublié. Non, gauche, c'est ça… ou peut être pas.

- Merde !

Ce sentiment d'impuissance lui était insupportable. Michael était quelque part, sans arme avec ou sans Sara qui, le présumait-il n'en avait pas non plus et quelqu'un avait tiré.

Il avait terriblement mal au crâne et sa nausée redoubla de plus belle. Il fallait qu'il trouve son frère et vite.

Le canon de son arme fumait encore et Paul affichait un sourire suffisant. Une balle perdue mais ça valait le coup. La silhouette du docteur Tancredi semblait déjà si lointaine, la peur était la plus puissante des adrénalines, il n'en avait jamais douté. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir débarquer, tout en sueur le chevalier servant de madame. Lui aussi semblait victime d'une dépendance, mais celle-ci venait juste de s'enfuir. Et comme tout accro en manque, il n'allait pas être facile à gérer mais ça aussi, Paul l'avait prévu.

Michael avait cessé de respirer. Il se contentait de fixer avec incompréhension l'homme debout, face à lui, arme à la main. Ou plutôt était-ce justement avec la meilleure compréhension du monde.

- Je vous avais dit de rester dehors !

La fameuse « gueule d'ange » qui, jusque là, était parvenu à contrôler toutes les tentations aussi grandes quelles furent de coller son poing dans la figure de Kellerman se rua vers lui avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

- Hé, on se calme, il est parti.

Le beau brun tiqua à cette remarque et bien qu'il tenait Paul par le col, il mit sa colère de côté.

- Comment ça il ?

- Enfin, Michael réveillez-vous, elle n'est pas venue. Soit elle n'a pas compris votre message, soit…

- non, non c'est impossible…

Michael le lâcha enfin, tremblant de tous ses membres puis il se prit la tête dans les mains, comme pour retenir un cerveau qui menaçait à tout moment d'exploser par le trop plein d'émotions de ces derniers jours.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais il faut se rendre à l'évid…

- La ferme !

L'état dans lequel il se trouvait lui rappela vaguement la dernière confrontation qu'il avait eue avec Nika, Bellick et Geary, bellick s'adressant à Nika, se moquant d'elle tout comme de Sara, Sara et son overdose, Sara… un coup de pied, oh oui, la tentation était grande de faire de même, et un coup de fil. C'était réel Sara, nous deux, c'est réel…

- Qui c'était ?

Paul ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question. Que pouvait-il répondre d'autre que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ?

- A votre avis. Mahone étant sur la touche pour un petit moment, j'ai bien peur qu'ils nous aient envoyé un autre Pitt bull pour patienter, moins coriace à première vue. Je l'ai surpris, il a juste eu le temps de s'enfuir avant que je puisse le toucher.

Lincoln rejoignit enfin les deux hommes. Son regard ne cessant de passer de Michael à Paul, il s'autorisa enfin à reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il réalisa que son frère n'était pas blessé.

- Un ami commun.

Kellerman lui désigna la porte dérobée au fond de l'allée d'un signe de tête. La lumière extérieure éblouissante et révélatrice d'un soleil de plomb jaillissait du mince entrebâillement causé par la sortie précipitée de Sara.

Lincoln prêta à peine attention à ce dernier et bien que la réponse était inscrite sur le visage de son frère, il lui demanda s'il avait vu Sara.

Devant le manque de réaction de Michael, ce fut Paul qui prit les devants.

- Allez, on s'en va.

Alors qu'il commençait à marcher en direction de la sortie, il sentit une forte poigne le stopper net dans son élan.

- On reste ici.

La tentation de lui rire au nez était bien trop grande pour que Paul y résiste. Il chercha donc à se dégager de Lincoln qui resserra encore plus fort son étreinte avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Paul agita alors son bras dans tous les sens, ou plutôt tenta-t-il de le faire mais rien n'y fit, pire qu'un bouledogue, Burrows tenait bon et ne risquait pas de lâcher.

- Attendez, j'ai un doute, le but c'est bien de sortir d'ici vivant, non ? Parce que c'est pas prêt d'arriver si on commence à faire du zèle. Au vu de ce qui vient de se passer, on risque d'avoir à nouveau de la visite, vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est trop tard, ils vont revenir dans peu de temps. Scofield ! Regardez-moi, on doit partir. Maintenant !


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà maintenant 8 heures que Michael avait laissé Sara s'échapper. Encore. Et cela faisait 8 heures que le jeune homme avec le plus grand sang froid dont il était capable contenait la fureur qui le submergeait face à des évènements qu'une fois de plus, il n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser. Lincoln avait pris le volant juste après l'épisode malencontreux de ce matin, ce qui était une de ses nombreuses manières détournées pour montrer à son frère qu'il respecterait son silence et le comprendrait. Michael lui en fut d'ailleurs infiniment reconnaissant car il ne se sentait pas la force de faire comme si tout allait bien. Pas aujourd'hui.

Paul n'avait pas bronché face au peu de coopération des deux frères. Que pouvait-il attendre de plus de leur part de toute façon ? Ce qui l'intriguait, ou l'inquiétait, il n'avait pas encore tranché, c'était que Michael avait refusé catégoriquement qu'ils rentrent à Chicago comme ils l'avaient décidé la veille. Qu'espérait-il encore nom de dieu ? Ils prenaient du retard sur ce qui avait été convenu et son aide n'était pas à la demande.

21 heures et trois hommes en cavale dans une chambre de motel. Vous avez dit familier ? La chambre était encore plus miteuse que la précédente, ce qui illustrait parfaitement l'état actuel de leurs finances. Réduites. Pourtant l'avantage de l'établissement, autre que de tomber sur des restes de nourriture sous l'oreiller, était sans aucun doute la discrétion vis-à-vis des clients. Rien à payer. Rien à justifier.

Lincoln s'assura que les stores de la pièce étaient tous baissés avant de rejoindre les deux autres, qui fixaient le lit avec insistance.

- Je te le laisse.

Michael n'avait aucune envie de dormir là-dessus. Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir tout court.

- Non, les matelas j'ai appris à m'en passer, ça va je t'assure.

Lincoln se connaissait trop bien pour savoir que s'il s'allongeait sur ce matelas aussi pourri soit-il, il serait déjà dans les bras de Morphée avant même de s'en rendre compte et ne pourrait par conséquent pas coller Kellerman comme son ombre.

- Linc, je n'en veux pas…

Paul qui s'était abstenu de tout commentaire jusque là commençait sérieusement à être exaspéré par le jeu débile auquel les deux frères étaient en train de s'adonner : c'est moi qui aurait le dernier mot. Puéril. Surtout que ce lit, lui n'aurait rien contre s'y étendre un moment, condamné quoi qu'il fasse à être constamment harcelé par un Burrows paranoïaque et bien plus intimidant que Paul n'oserait jamais l'admettre, car on ne l'avait pas conditionné à craindre les autres. C'était comme ça. Point.

Alors comme pour mettre un terme à cette mascarade qui l'ennuyait sérieusement, l'agent s'écroula de tout son poids sur le sommier bon marché, bas de gamme eut été plus juste.

- Comme ça, tout le monde est content.

21h32. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et bien que tout le monde s'était tut depuis un moment déjà, personne ne dormait. Michael, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui-même, et cela bien malgré lui, ne cessait de se repasser le film mouvementé de leur vie post-évasion. En tant que critique cinématographique averti de ses propres actes, il interrompait la représentation en cours dès qu'un détail lui semblait malvenu. Le film n'en était qu'à sa treizième minute de projection et il avait déjà été interrompu 12 fois. Westmoreland, l'avion d'Abruzzi sans eux à bord, les 5 millions et T Bag, Nika, LJ, l'overdose de Sara, Sara et Gila, Aldo… Sa montre affichait 21h36. Cherchant à peine à se faire discret puisqu'il était parfaitement conscient que Lincoln et Kellerman étaient éveillés, Michael avança à tâtons jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Constatant dans un soupir de soulagement que personne ne chercherait à le retenir, il referma la porte derrière lui.

Une légère brise suffit à le faire frissonner, bien qu'il douta que cela eut un quelconque rapport avec la météo locale. Proche du but, le beau brun accéléra le pas, le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes. Un maigre sourire s'incrusta sur son doux visage marqué par la fatigue et les regrets lorsqu'il se surprit à prier à mi-voix. Abruzzi l'aurait sans doute prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il avait enfin trouvé la voie. Mais plus il avançait vers ce parc municipal et moins Abruzzi hantait ses pensées.

Une ombre gigotait, mal à l'aise sur le banc tagué. Michael se figea, puis reprit sa route vers cette silhouette maintenant familière, d'un pas plus serein. Sans doute parce que justement, des doutes, il n'en avait plus. Sara leva les yeux vers lui et leur cœur manqua un battement.

- Plan B.

Merci tout le monde pour vos super review, c'est vmt sympa, continuez lol et pour répondre à une certaine demoiselle, évidemment c'est une fic sur Mike Sara Lincoln Kellerman mais les autres seront de la partie aussi t'inquiète pas j'y viens bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

voilà voilà merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews c'est génial et la suite bientôt!!!

Quelques heures plus tôt…

Il avait tiré. Le coup était parti et Sara n'eut que le réflexe de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Peu importait les conséquences, peu importait que sa balle ait atteint ou non sa cible, tant qu'elle courrait, aucune douleur, aucune souffrance ne saurait être assez forte pour la stopper. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Un éclair de lucidité la frappa et le médecin n'osa jeter un regard en arrière à la recherche d'une mare de sang afin de s'assurer que cette affreuse sensation n'était due qu'à sa simple imagination. La porte était droit devant elle, ouverte, du moins Sara l'espérait elle, ou plutôt ne préférait-elle pas penser à ce qui en découlerait si ce n'était pas le cas. Pendant cette course effrénée pour la survie qui lui parut interminable, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de considérer cette issue comme le bout du tunnel, lumineux et enivrant. Pervers aussi. Pourtant elle n'avait d'autre choix que de répondre à l'appel de cette lueur, et peu importait ce qu'elle trouverait bien derrière, Sara voulait juste sortir d'ici. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle écarta enfin ce dernier obstacle menant à sa liberté et qu'elle sentit la brise fraîche matinale lui fouetter le visage et s'engouffrer dans ses narines qu'elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux. La douleur qu'elle ressentit suite à la variation subite de luminosité la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Elle avait franchi cette porte, et de toute évidence, elle était toujours vivante. Chaque bouffée d'air qu'elle inspirait semblait la ramener un peu plus à la vie, la ramenant aussi un peu plus au cruel constat que Michael n'était pas à ses côtés. L'ironie de la vie faisait que l'homme qu'elle désirait revoir plus que tout n'était pas là, alors que celui qu'elle haïssait de tout son être s'était joint de force au rendez-vous. Comment avait-il su ? Sara n'était pas sure de vouloir le savoir. Elle n'était plus très sure de rien d'ailleurs, à part peut-être d'une chose, il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste là.

Malgré l'horrible sensation que Sara éprouvait ces derniers temps en présence d'une foule, le sentiment d'être constamment épiée, elle savait que le centre ville était pour elle l'un des seuls endroits où elle serait en sécurité. Tant qu'elle ferait profil bas. C'était justement ce qu'elle comptait faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un moyen de revoir Michael. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que ce moyen, c'était Michael qui allait le lui fournir.

Farmington était connue pour avoir fait les beaux jours de l'industrie du nouveau Mexique. Elle était moins célèbre pour ses bars, et pourtant c'était ce dont Sara avait le plus envie à l'heure actuelle. Finir accroupie dans un caniveau pour recracher toute la bouteille de vodka qu'elle aurait vidé en à peine dix minutes dans l'unique but de montrer au monde à quel point sa vie et par conséquent elle-même était minable, à quel point elle n'en valait pas la peine. Au vu des circonstances, l'offre était plus que tentante. Cependant ce fut une toute autre chose qui attira le regard de Sara. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention au monde qui l'entourait, trop absorbée par ce petit cygne gravé sur un tronc d'arbre, de cette forme si spéciale qui lui rappelait tant cette personne si spéciale. Ce fut d'une démarche plus qu'hésitante que la jeune femme se rapprocha du tronc et examina la gravure de ses doigts fins et quelque peu abîmés par les années de médecine. Il était d'une forme identique à celle de ses origamis, elle en était persuadée. Ce fut donc presque par réflexe que Sara se retourna pour vérifier qu'_il_ n'était pas au coin de la rue, à l'espionner de son regard si perturbant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Michael ?

Cette phrase à peine murmurée pour elle-même lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Comme si c'était le moment. Elle avait failli mourir. A cette pensée, Sara réalisa un détail qui prenait maintenant tout son sens. Kellerman n'avait pas eu l'intention de la tuer, sinon elle ne serait pas ici, à l'air libre. En tout cas pas maintenant. Il semblait avoir besoin d'elle ou justement ne pas en avoir besoin. Son attitude était celle d'un homme cherchant à effrayer une petite fille, pour l'empêcher d'assister à quelque chose de gênant. Il avait donc un plan et Sara n'était pas emballée à l'idée de découvrir ce dont il s'agissait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se prit la tête dans les mains qu'elle eut enfin la révélation qu'elle attendait. Une photographie attira son regard, celle d'un vieillard à l'expression bienveillante, le genre d'homme qui impose le respect sans même qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi. En face de Sara, la libraire affichait le panneau _open _sur la porte de son établissement, dont la vitrine exposait les plus grands auteurs, ainsi que le nouvel opus d'un célèbre biographe new yorkais. Poussée par un sentiment contradictoire de certitude douteuse, que seule Sara pouvait comprendre, celle-ci pénétra dans le bâtiment, priant pour que personne ne s'intéresse à elle.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Une autre fois peut-être… Se persuadant que fixer désespérément le sol était une attitude parfaitement naturelle, Sara lui demanda de lui indiquer le rayon des biographies.

- C'est au fond du magasin. Mais si c'est celle de Gandhi qui vous intéresse, c'est juste derrière vous, au rayon nouveautés.

Ne voulant paraître décidément trop suspecte, Sara se força à sourire à cette pauvre vendeuse avant de filer vers ce qu'elle cherchait. Cinq exemplaires et à peine deux minutes pour trouver un quelconque indice avant que cette pauvre fille qui lisait sûrement les journaux ne se souvienne où elle pensait avoir déjà vu Sara. Elle pensa alors que l'air perplexe de la libraire n'avait peut être rien à voir avec l'affaire des frères Burrows mais tout simplement avec le fait que Sara devait arborer un look des plus négligés depuis quelques jours. Le premier livre en main, la jeune femme parcourut alors les quelques pages d'introduction espérant y trouver une marque, un signe, n'importe quoi. Michael avait forcément laissé quelque chose qui ne nécessitait pas la lecture complète du bouquin. Elle empoigna alors le second puis le troisième. A première vue rien ne semblait différer des trois livres, jusqu'à ce que Sara examine attentivement le troisième à sa droite et le premier à sa gauche. Un marque page, pas de marque page. Où avait-elle mis le second livre ? Lorsqu'elle chercha la petite bande de tissu rouge caractéristique, elle n'en vit pas la trace. Pas de marque page non plus. Le plus maladroitement du monde, Sara ouvrit le troisième exemplaire à la page indiquée et survola le texte jusqu'à ce que deux mots soulignés retiennent son intention. _Forest_ et _price_. Forêt ? Le parc de Farmington lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Oui mais…

- S'il vous plaît, quel est le prix de ce livre ?

Alors que la vendeuse s'éloignait vers la caisse avec le livre dans les bras, Sara, les mains dans les poches priait de toute son âme pour que la réponse à ses questions prenne forme, enfin par ces quelques mots qu'elle reçut comme une libération.

- 21,40$ madame.

Le soulagement que Sara ressentit à cet instant précis la fit sourire nerveusement malgré elle. Ce soir, à 21h40, elle allait revoir Michael au parc de Farmington. Ce soir, elle pourrait alors lui demander de trouver des messages plus faciles à déchiffrer à l'avenir.

continuez de reviewer bien sur et pour répondre à nesquick, je compatis pour la voix j'ai le même problème lol pour le plan de Kellerman ben... t'en sauras plus un peu plus tard dans la fic et pour l'arrêt de l'histoire, je t'avouerais que j'ai pas vmt de raison d'arrêter si des gens continuent à la lire et si j'ai encore des idées, ce serait surtout ça qui poserait pb, l'inspiration. sinon merci beaucoup pour tes longues review j'adore les lire!


	6. Chapter 6

alala merci pour ta review FrenchFan! tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de lire un truc pareil. je suis hyper flattée. pour ce qui est de l'esprit de michael, je t'avouerais que c'est des heures de pratique devant ma télé à étuider ses moindres faits et gestes lol et ton hypothèse de mon génie me plait fortement... ne t'inquiète pas, ce "chapitre" (vous m'avez contaminé) est dédié à mes ptitts chouchous, je me suis dit que ça suffisait comme ça avec les épisodes flash back toujours quand on les veut pas... enfin, pour l'instant! oui oui oui vous aurez des nouvelles des autres, j'y compte bien mais pas tout de suite par contre. mais bon, je vous en donnerai, c'est sûr.

enfin bref, merci merci merci encore et n'hésite surtout pas à m'envoyer de trés trés longues review pour me donner ton avis sur ce qui va, ce qui va pas etc... et ben... euh, bonne lecture!

-------------------------------------

- Je commençais à me demander si tu avais compris mon message.

Séparés par une distance d'environ trois mètres, aucun des deux n'osait s'avancer, de peur que l'autre ne s'évanouisse dans un nuage de poussière, irréel.

- Tu parles duquel exactement ? Je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on s'explique Michael. Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça. A force de chercher des astuces pour que le gouvernement ne comprenne pas tes messages codés, tu vas être le seul à les comprendre.

Michael lui rendit son sourire, sans toutefois tenter une quelconque approche, la seule vue de Sara suffisait à lui donner cette bouffée d'air qui lui faisait cruellement défaut depuis Gila.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- Je m'en doute… Alors comme ça tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre que Gandhi ?

Ce fut Sara qui brisa ce mur symbolique entre eux en avançant d'un pas à l'encontre du jeune homme.

- Je savais que tu comprendrais.

Michael fit un pas à son tour, alors que tous deux se remémoraient leur première rencontre.

_ -------------------------------------_

_Une salle d'examen froide et impersonnelle, tout comme l'attitude du docteur Tancredi avec ses patients, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouveau prisonnier aux yeux bleus si… étrangement innocents._

_- Le changement est l'affaire de tous, à commencer par soi-même._

_Sara semblait stupéfaite et Michael sut à ce moment si particulier qu'il avait déjà gagné, ou plutôt le croyait-il._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Rien… C'est juste que… c'était ma grande phrase._

_- Ah, c'était vous ? Moi qui pensait que c'était Gandhi…_

_Sara ne put retenir un sourire franc à l'air sarcastique mais néanmoins très amical du jeune homme._

_- Vous êtes très drôle. _

-----------------------------

- J'aimerais juste que tu m'éclaires sur un point. Je suppose que la lecture n'est pas ton passe temps préféré depuis l'évasion alors comment tu…

Cette fois, Sara ne bougea pas. Immobile, face à Michael, elle attendait une réponse.

Ce dernier lui sourit d'un air gêné avant de planter son regard dans le sien, conscient que la réponse qu'il allait devoir lui fournir n'allait peut être pas faciliter la suite des évènements.

- Après m'être renseigné sur toi, je me suis dit que te parler de Gandhi, pour ma première visite, ça jouerait sûrement en ma faveur. Le problème c'est que Gandhi… c'était pas vraiment mon rayon alors… Le chapitre 38 est celui que je préfère. L'auteur le décrit vraiment comme un homme qui a tout sacrifié pour ce qu'il croyait juste, et même s'il sait qu'il a pris la bonne décision, ça reste un homme qui a souffert de ses choix. Disons que sans ce livre, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais vraiment fait ce que j'ai fait. Je connais ce chapitre par cœur. Ça m'aide à me rappeler pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça, les bonnes choses comme les mauvaises.

Michael avait conscience du risque qu'il courait d'avouer ça parce que c'était ramener à la surface des sentiments enfouis chez Sara, comme la colère d'avoir été manipulée ou la souffrance de l'illusion qu'elle s'était forgée à son sujet.

_ ----------------------------------------------_

_Ce soir. Il avait donc l'intention de partir ce soir. Et le pire de tout, c'était qu'il le lui avait dit. A présent, il la fixait de ce regard si tendre qu'il avait seulement pour elle, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de s'être servi d'elle, même pour sauver son frère. A présent, Sara n'osait plus le regarder, ça lui faisait trop mal de poser les yeux sur un homme qu'elle désirait mais qu'elle n'intéressait que par son statut privilégié. Pourtant, elle ne put se retenir bien longtemps lorsqu'elle entendit ces quelques mots qui la révoltèrent._

_-__et ça me tue de savoir que vous ne me croirez jamais..._

_Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça en la regardant dans les yeux ? Elle avait déjà haï quelqu'un mais jamais de cette manière. A cet instant précis, lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu, elle se détesta du plus profond de son âme._

----------------------------------

Pourtant, Sara bougea à nouveau. Un pas, encore, sans rien ajouter, son silence en disait suffisamment et Michael la fixa avec toute la gratitude dont il était capable.

Encore un pas, puis un autre. La distance qui les séparait n'était plus et chacun distinguait clairement malgré l'obscurité les traits de l'autre.

- Sara, je…

La jeune femme murmura un chut à peine audible à l'oreille de Michael avant d'effleurer ses lèvres de son index, comme pour sceller ce silence qui les enveloppait, à l'écart du monde extérieur, comme une bulle protectrice. Alors pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux, rompant ainsi un contact visuel qui leur était si caractéristique depuis le début, cherchant à s'imprégner du faible bruissement du vent, de leurs deux coeurs battant l'un contre l'autre, de la sensation de leurs deux corps chauds collés l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte qu'ils avaient tant désiré sans jamais l'obtenir. Contrairement à Michael qui n'osait la serrer de toutes ses forces de peur de briser ce corps mince et fatigué par une vie qu'il ne méritait pas, Sara, elle, l'étreignit le plus fort qu'elle put, comme pour ne faire qu'un avec cet homme, le seul en qui elle avait encore confiance, le seul avec lequel elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle l'enlaça comme si sa vie entière en dépendait.

- Je ne veux plus jamais être seule Michael.

Sara lui fut reconnaissante d'avoir gardé le silence face à cet aveu qui signifiait tant de choses pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il lui serait ainsi plus facile de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Il faut que tu saches que… il m'est arrivé quelque chose à Gila. Je… un agent du gouvernement m'a emmenée, il voulait des renseignements sur ce que mon père savait du complot.

Elle sentit Michael se raidir brusquement à cet aveu, le soupçonnant de craindre qu'elle ait dit quoi que ce soit de compromettant pour lui ou son frère.

- Je n'avais rien à lui dire, alors il… il m'a…

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir car avouer ce qu'il lui avait fait, c'était avouer le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi et depuis l'épisode du motel, sa priorité n'était pas vraiment de se retrouver seule avec elle-même pour discuter du problème. Une décharge la parcourut lorsqu'elle se rappela le moment précis où Kellerman, la maintenant sous l'eau, avait plongé le fer à repasser dans cette baignoire. Les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même, retenues depuis trop longtemps pour que Sara puisse y faire quoi que ce soit à présent. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était que Michael dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tant qu'il ne lui demandait pas de finir sa phrase car elle en était incapable. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Et pour une fois, Michael fit ce qu'il fallait. Ou presque.

- Je sais.

Son timbre était douloureux, par l'empathie qu'il développait au contact des autres, surtout avec Sara, mais aussi par le sentiment grandissant de culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis sa confrontation avec Kellerman.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard interloqué, se persuadant qu'elle avait cru mal entendre.

- Comment ça, tu sais ?


	7. Chapter 7

merci pour ces petites reviews bien sympathiques, voilà voilà régalez vous (enfin, essayez, ptetre que ce "chap" va pas vous plaire, à vrai dire je suis sceptique)

pour répondre à FrenchFan, cliché à fond! lol ca il y a pas de doute j'ai misé à fond sur les gros ralentis dans ma tête, je me suis dit que vu la prochaine tournure des évènements, ce serait criminel de pas écrire un vrai truc de fille! si tu aime écoute c'est le principal, il en faut pas plus pr me faire plaisir et pour gandhi, héhé, je t'avouerais que moi non plus c'est pas trop mon rayon mais ma prof d'anglais de 2nd nous avait passé un film biographique alors je me suis servie de ce que j'avais ressenti et de ce dont je me souvenais, c à d pas grand chose...

ah, et pr sara, je me suis fait la réflexion aussi mais bon, je vais essayer de rectifier le tir par la suite, enfin tant qu'elle fait pas tout le contraire de ce que logiquement elle ferait (tu me suis?)... il est jamais trop tard

bonne lecture!!!!!!!!

-Il est… avec nous.

Cette simple petite phrase fit le même effet à Sara que si elle était passée sous les roues d'un camion. Incapable d'articuler une quelconque réponse à ce coup de poignard que Michael venait de lui planter dans le dos, elle se contenta de manifester son incrédulité par un pas en arrière, puis encore un autre… jusqu'à ce que la main de Michael attrape la sienne, la privant ainsi du seul privilège qui lui était encore permis, fuir. Un mal de crâne soudain s'empara d'elle, la faisant tituber sous le choc. Plus que de fuir, Sara avait surtout envie de vomir. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était se réveiller car il était évident que ce ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve, ou au moins une mauvaise blague. Pourtant Michael s'emmura dans un silence des plus révélateurs, ses beaux yeux clairs partageant plus que de raison la souffrance que le jeune femme ressentait à l'instant, par sa faute. Des yeux que la jeune femme rêvait d'arracher pour ne plus jamais risquer de surprendre ce regard posé sur elle, cela lui était à présent intolérable.

- Sara…

Un murmure. Un simple murmure et le médecin eut soudain envie de mourir, ici maintenant, tant la scène lui paraissait grotesque. Elle se tenait face à un homme qu'elle était venue chercher parce que c'était là son plus grand désir, un homme à qui elle faisait confiance, un homme qui venait de lui avouer qu'il faisait équipe avec son tortionnaire. L'ironie de la situation la fit presque sourire malgré elle, ce qu'elle aurait sûrement fait si Michael n'avait pas ajouté ces quelques mots qui la firent exploser pour de bon.

- Je suis désolé.

Jusque là, aucune tentative d'explication ne l'aurait poussée à rester, elle voulait seulement partir, encore.

- Désolé…

Ce simple mot qu'elle se répéta pour elle-même la fit soudain prendre une autre direction.

Une gifle.

En fait, elle avait changé d'avis. Elle les voulait ces explications pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de s'en tirer si facilement. Alors, après avoir entendu ce qu'elle devait entendre, parce que c'était nécessaire, pour tous les deux, elle pourrait lui tourner le dos. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Et ce serait justifié, ça non plus ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Michael pouvait supporter ce geste, parce qu'il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il le méritait. Ce qu'il avait plus de mal à soutenir en revanche, c'était la froideur dans le regard de Sara. Pourtant, ça aussi il le méritait.

--------------------------------------------------

3 jours plus tôt…

Michael fit tout son possible pour contenir la rage qui le dévorait à l'idée que cette ordure avait pu toucher Sara de quelque manière que ce soit. Parfaitement lucide concernant la position de Kellerman dans le petit jeu qu'il venait d'instaurer entre eux, le jeune homme préféra garder ses distances. Il réitéra sa question en fixant l'agent droit dans les yeux, n'étant plus si sûr à présent de vouloir connaître une réponse qui, il le savait, lui serait insoutenable.

- Disons que j'ai… exécuté les ordres qui m'avaient été donnés. Mais elle va bien. Enfin, elle est vivante.

Kellerman n'aurait pas été plus anxieux de son sort vis-à-vis du jeune homme si celui-ci lui avait mis son poing dans la figure. Non, le calme olympien dont il faisait preuve était bien plus impressionnant que n'importe quelle explosion de colère que cette révélation aurait provoqué chez un homme normal, mais Michael n'était pas comme les autres et Paul allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

- Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, mais je prouverai l'innocence de mon frère. Avec vous. Nous sommes associés pour la seule raison que chacun de notre côté, on n'y arrivera jamais. Même si nos façons de faire sont radicalement opposées, notre but est le même, faire tomber les têtes. C'est tout ce qui compte. Et une fois que tout sera terminé, je vous promets, Paul, que je vous ferai payer ce que vous avez fait à Sara. Une fois que mon frère aura retrouvé la dignité qu'on lui a pris, vous vous souviendrez que vous et moi, on a un vieux compte à régler.

Puis sans même le toucher, le jeune homme s'écarta enfin du mur contre lequel Paul était adossé. Ce dernier préféra se taire, jugeant à juste titre que c'était décidément la meilleure chose à faire, la seule peut être. Pourtant, il peina à dissimuler la satisfaction que cet « entretien » lui avait procurée, au vu des tremblements manifestes que Michael n'avait réussi à cacher malgré la meilleure volonté du monde. Le corps est le plus grand traître des sentiments de l'être humain. Lorsque l'homme est à l'agonie, le corps dans un dernier soupir, tente une dernière lutte pour la survie. Lorsque l'homme aime, le corps réclame l'autre dans un élan de désir désespéré. Lorsque l'homme souffre, le corps s'inflige les pires mutilations afin de connaître, lui aussi, le sentiment de mal-être étouffant dans lequel est plongée cette âme dévastée. Lorsque Michael Scofield est rongé par ses tourments et ses remords, c'est son corps tout entier qui subit ces reproches avec lui, ses muscles se raidissent et sa voix se perd dans les trémolos. C'était exactement ce qui était en train de se produire et les deux hommes en avaient parfaitement conscience. Avant que Michael ne se ferme comme une huître à nouveau comme Paul l'avait tant de fois vu faire depuis seulement 24 heures, il risqua une dernière approche, sur un ton plus intimiste et plus sincère que ce qu'il avait pu lui avouer jusqu'à maintenant :

- Libre à vous de penser ce que vous voulez de moi Michael, mais je suis content que Sara s'en soit sortie. Les ordres sont ce qu'ils sont pourtant je m'étais vraiment attaché à cette femme au bout du compte.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ce fut donc la joue endolorie mais le cœur plus meurtri que jamais que Michael fit face à cette femme blessée, en attente d'une explication à défaut d'une justification digne de ce nom.

- J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de son aide pour sauver mon frère. Il sait tout sur les origines de ce complot, je ne peux pas me permettre de me passer de lui. A défaut de comprendre que je me déteste pour ça, comprends au moins que je fais tout ça pour Lincoln.

Sara le fixa d'un regard plus perçant que jamais. Elle était là, elle était belle, elle était brune, et elle était furieuse.

- Rassure-toi, je comprends très bien que tout ça c'est pour ton frère. Est-ce qu'un seul instant je t'ai donné le sentiment de ne pas comprendre tes actes ? Est-ce qu'une seule fois je te l'ai laissé entendre ? Tu crois franchement que si je n'avais pas compris tes motivations, j'aurais laissé cette foutue porte ouverte ? Tu crois que j'aurais bousillé ma vie entière pour un détenu si je n'étais pas convaincue que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qu'il faisait en valait la peine ? Tu me crois si stupide?

- Ce n'est pas la question…

- Bien sûr que si. Tout est une question de compréhension Michael, de ton évasion jusqu'à ce rendez-vous où tu m'avoues que l'homme qui va t'aider à sauver ton frère est celui qui a voulu me noyer. C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est au-dessus de mes forces de te suivre alors que toi-même, tu suis ce malade. Tu aurais dû comprendre que tu n'avais pas à me demander ça. Pas après tout ce que j'ai subi. C'est trop dur…

Sara n'osait même plus le regarder. Lui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle était aussi raide qu'un piquet, en position totale de rejet. Il se contentait d'encaisser les vifs reproches qu'elle lui adressait, attendant le moment opportun pour parer ses attaques. Et c'était justement le moment opportun.

- Je comprendrais que tu n'ais plus confiance en moi, à condition que tu l'ais eu un jour et la dernière chose que je veux c'est te blesser mais… Ne me rejette pas, pas encore, parce que cette fois il ne s'agit pas que de nous, il y a aussi Lincoln. J'ai besoin de toi Sara, pour moi et surtout pour mon frère. Il semblerait que tu détiennes la clé de toute l'histoire alors quitte à t'emmener de force avec moi, il n'est pas question que tu t'en ailles. Sans toi, on n'y arrivera jamais… Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai gâché ta vie, mais j'ai aussi gâché la mienne alors fais en sorte que tous ces sacrifices n'aient pas été faits pour rien. S'il te plaît.

Cette supplication suffit à faire tomber les dernières barrières de Sara. Dans un profond soupir, elle se résolut à mettre ses différends de côté, parce qu'elle savait, au fond, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Du moins une partie de ses différends.

- Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour me retrouver à nouveau seule aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas non plus fait tout ça pour que tu n'ailles pas jusqu'au bout de ton plan. Mais si je peux, à la limite, supporter de respirer le même air que lui, je ne pourrais plus supporter des promesses que tu ne tiendras jamais Michael. Alors, je crois que nos rapports se limiteront à de la simple courtoisie à partir de maintenant. Dis toi bien que l'attitude que j'aurais en ta présence sera la même qu'en présence de ton frère. Ce n'est sûrement pas la meilleure solution à notre relation mais pour l'instant, c'est la moins pire que j'ai trouvée. Alors, ne me demande plus jamais rien.

Plus rien ne vint briser ce silence quasiment religieux entre eux par la suite. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient, avec une appréhension grandissante, vers ce motel qui allait sceller leur destin à tous deux, Sara ne put retenir ses mots, cherchant à répondre à une question qui la tourmentait depuis un moment déjà.

- Ca va te paraître stupide mais… je t'ai appelé il y a quelques jours. Est-ce que tu as eu le message que je t'ai laissé ?

La faible lueur qui subsistait encore dans le regard de la jeune femme s'éteignit définitivement lorsque Michael secoua à peine la tête, en signe de négation.

- Pourquoi ?

La seule réponse à laquelle Michael eut droit fut un haussement d'épaule les replongeant tous deux dans un mutisme douloureux désormais seule condition à la présence de l'autre à ses côtés et ça, c'était bien la première fois.


	8. Chapter 8

merci encore pour vos review c'est toujours super, ça fait plaisir et en plus ça me donne de bons conseils donc, go on!!!!!!!!!!!

donc, réponse aux reviews (je crois que ça va prendre de la place)

Nesquick: "T'sais que j'aurais voulu que Michael se défoule un bon coup sur Kellerman"... je comprends, je suis dans le même cas, mais on sait toutes les deux qu'on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut... ben michael non plus!

"me dis pas qu'il peut avoir une once de sentiment d'amitié, d'amour, de compassion, ... pour Sara " lol qui sait? peut être que mon couple fétiche Mike/Sara va devenir un Kelly/Sara finalement... non, je serais pas cruelle à ce point, pauvre petit Michael, et même si de son côté, lui éprouvait quelque chose (ce serait possible, beaucoup plus que dans l'autre sens) ce qu'il a fait à Sara ça casse tout. donc respire, et reprend tes esprits, c'est pas possible que ça aille plus loin... pour l'instant. après tout, j'ai de l'imagination, et pas toujours dans le bons sens...

"J'aimerais savoir comment il gère le fait que Véronica soit morte et qu'il est en quelque sorte assisté à sa mort par téléphone." ça tombe bien, je comptais en parler dans les prochains chapitres oups "chapitres" excuse-moi parce que c'est quelque chose qui m'a un peu dérangé dans la série. Je ne doute pas qu'ils vont aborder ce sujet là dans les prochains épisodes, et évidemment avec brio mais je trouve ça bizarre que ça n'ait pas encore été fait. d'un autre côté, avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, c'était un peu chaud de se poser 5min pour prendre le temps d'exposer à soi même ses p'tits pb personnels... oups je m'égare moi aussi...

"j'ai un peu trop tendance à associer la lecture à la nourriture parce que c'est deux choses que j'aime dans la vie." heureuse de savoir que je suis pas la seule lol

"Je viens de réaliser que ton Kellerman me fait étrangement penser à la 2nd Guerre Mondiale, on parlait des nazis et autres personnes qui étaient chargés de tués les déportés, arrêtés" mais c'était fait exprès voyons... hum, passons

enfin bref, pour en finir avce tes citations, merci beaucoup c'est toujours un régal de lire tes p'tits délires persos continue!!!!

FrenchFan: "et après ce jetter dans les bras l'uns de l'autres et faire tout ce que les téléspectateurs peuvent imaginer qu'ils peuvent faire" je me demande de quoi tu parles... lol nan mais t'en fais pas, c'est pas le genre de la maison, enfin pas après un certain quota de prises de tête multiples!

"Par contre, je dois l'avouer, ta fin est un peu tristounette, y a-t-il ne serait-ce que la moindre chance qu'il retrouve son portable ? Ou alors je sais pas... Qu'elle le lui répète de vive voix " enfin... quelle question! tu sais bien que prison break est spécialiste dans l'art des évènements qui ne se déroulent jamais comme il faut donc en partant du principe que Sara a prévu de ne plus jamais adresser la paroles à Michael jusqu'à la fin de sa vie...

""Ce fut donc la joue endolorie mais le cœur plus meurtri que jamais que Michael fit face à cette femme blessée"".  
je suis trés fière de cette phrase, ça fait classe hein? lol nan mais c'est vrai qu'en l'écrivant je me suis marrée toute seule en me disant qu'il y aurait forcément quelqu'un pour me faire une réflexion dessus... sauf que c'était pas le genre de réflexion à laquelle je m'attendais!

ben écoute, éclate-toi bien à la cambrousse, de toute façon, je pars cinq jours donc moi aussi j'aurai du retard! mais peu importe quand tu lis ma suite, tu me dis ce que t'en pense! obligé! voilà voilà bonnes vac

bon ben bonne lecture à tous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les chiffres écaillés sur la lourde porte leur indiquaient la chambre 19. Ils étaient enfin arrivés et jamais Sara n'avait eu autant envie d'être ailleurs en ce moment. Lorsque Michael posa sa main sur la poignée, le corps tout entier de la jeune femme fut parcouru de picotements et l'air se fit soudain plus rare. Elle empoigna sa main, de sorte que Michael attende encore un peu avant de la confronter à celui qu'elle haïssait par dessus tout. Au contact de cette peau que, Michael l'avait bien compris, le jeune homme devrait se contenter de contempler, de loin désormais, son bras droit se raidit. Lui aussi redoutait le moment où il allait entrer dans cette antichambre de l'enfer, mais pour une raison purement égoïste. Sara retirerait alors sa main rompant ainsi leur dernier contact et lui, qui jusque là avait toujours été acteur, n'aurait d'autre choix que d'assister au spectacle le plus pénible qu'il lui serait donner de voir, spectateur d'une scène qu'il avait indirectement provoqué. Retenant sa respiration, il enclencha le loquet de la porte, sans toutefois vraiment chercher à l'ouvrir. Il savait qu'une fois à l'intérieur, Sara ne serait plus à lui, si tant est qu'elle l'ait jamais été. Ce ne serait plus vraiment Sara d'ailleurs, juste une femme brisée, qu'il ne connaissait pas, car il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne connaissait pas Sara. Il connaissait juste le médecin, professionnel et appliqué, drôle et pourtant déjà si blasé, il connaissait une femme vulnérable et marquée par de trop lourdes épreuves, une femme en colère. Oui, il connaissait tout ça, mais tout ça était bien peu face à ce que la jeune femme était vraiment. Car c'était aussi un mental d'acier, une poigne bien plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord. Une sensibilité qui, elle, n'avait aucune carapace avec laquelle se battre. Mais tout ça, Michael allait l'apprendre.

Alors, profitant encore de ces quelques secondes si précieuses où Sara et lui étaient encore seuls au monde, goûtant une dernière fois à la douce poussière d'illusion que leur retrouvaille avait généré en lui, Michael poussa, le plus lentement possible la porte de la chambre 19.

La température avoisinait les 30°C et pourtant Susan tremblait. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre face à cet homme ? Pétrifiée, elle l'était. Elle n'osait même pas ciller de peur de provoquer chez lui la moindre réaction violente. Pourtant ce n'était pas de surprise. Depuis l'évasion de Fox River, Susan _savait_ que Théodore la retrouverait. C'était écrit. Et elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. Cela faisait une dizaine de jours que tous les matins, cette mère de deux enfants priait pour qu'en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, elle ne tombe pas nez à nez avec ce malade. Et cela faisait une dizaine de jours que ses prières avaient été entendues…jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était donc bel et bien d'horreur qu'elle se contentait de fixer Theodore Bagwell, un homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui l'avait aimé en retour, jusqu'à ce tragique soir où une présentatrice du journal télévisé lui avait avoué la vérité au sujet du gentil Teddy, qui en ce moment même était en train d'apprendre à sa petite fille les tables de multiplication. La cruauté des illusions qu'elle avait nourries sur cet homme l'avait foudroyé sur place, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à agir de la seule manière dont elle était capable. En tant que mère. En tant que citoyenne. Elle avait décroché le combiné et d'un calme qu'elle ne se serait jamais crue capable d'avoir au vu des circonstances, elle avait appelé la police.

Il était 21h18 lorsque Teddy avait été emmené par les autorités. Il était 21h18 lorsque son cœur avait cessé de battre.

T-Bag n'était plus. Il avait cessé d'exister à la minute où il avait franchi cette porte. Face à Susan, il n'était plus évadé de Fox River. Il était à nouveau Teddy.

- Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? Je m'attendais à un accueil un peu plus chaleureux, depuis le temps ! Viens, Suzie…

Teddy, avec un sourire franc, écarta ses bras, attendant que Susan vienne s'y blottir. Mais Susan ne bougeait pas. Elle était trop horrifiée pour ça. A quoi jouait-il ? Son regard ne trahissait aucune lueur psychopathe, il semblait juste… serein. Et c'était ça le plus inquiétant.

- Suzie…

Son ton se faisait plus insistant, mais ses yeux avaient toujours cette même lueur apaisée, sa respiration était anormalement régulière et ses paumes grandes ouvertes ne trahissaient aucune menace. Du moins, sa paume droite car à la plus grande horreur de Susan, elle réalisa que sa main gauche était artificielle, une main en plastique. Ce fut ce détail, quelque peu insignifiant, qui la fit réagir. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui obéir. Elle était prisonnière. De cette maison, de lui, et d'elle-même. De ce qu'elle avait fait, trois ans plus tôt. Toujours soumise à la torture de ce regard pervers posé sur elle, Susan s'avança, timidement vers Teddy. Un sourire de tordu collé au visage, il referma ses longs bras sur le corps tremblotant de son amour retrouvé, telle une araignée emprisonnant sa proie, consciente de sa mort prochaine.

Le sang de Susan se glaça lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et lorsque l'une d'elles se posa sur sa nuque, pour caresser ses cheveux bruns, elle se sentit défaillir. Dans un reniflement répugnant, Teddy inhala le doux parfum de cette chevelure si douce, si… parfaite. Quel était ce parfum déjà ? Ah oui, le lilas…

- J'aime cette odeur. C'est si bon…

Les épaules de Susan se soulevèrent brusquement, comme parcourues de spasmes. Il fallut un moment à Teddy pour réaliser qu'elle pleurait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma Suzie, maintenant que je suis revenu, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. On va enfin former une famille… tous les quatre.


	9. Chapter 9

Les yeux de Teddy s'embuèrent à la pensée de la vie qu'il avait manquée, avec Susan, avec ses enfants, avec sa fille… Se détachant enfin du corps frémissant de la jolie brune, il essuya d'un coup de manche les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur son visage cireux. Prenant brusquement conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il constata avec un émerveillement non dissimulé que tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, le mobilier, les plantes, tout avait été disposé de la même façon, du moins tant que la configuration de la maison le permettait. Comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si la police n'avait pas débarqué ce fameux soir. Comme si… Revenant brusquement à lui, Teddy réalisa que contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, non ce n'était pas comme avant. Il manquait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

- Comment va ma petite princesse ?

Il entendit Susan laisser échapper un hoquet. Puis plus rien. Il lui avait posé une question nom de dieu, qu'attendait-t-elle pour répondre ? Ses geignements commençaient à devenir lassants. Sans intérêt. Pourtant il aimait cette femme. Et il aimait sa fille. Cette petite poupée. Elle l'avait sans doute oublié pourtant lui n'avait jamais pu ôter de son esprit cette excitation qui l'avait envahi au contact de cette peau si douce, si jeune, si parfaite. Oh oui, il l'aimait. Mais il aimait aussi cette pleurnicharde. C'était comme ça et il ne pouvait rien y faire, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait contrôler ces pulsions que ses jérémiades commençaient à éveiller en lui. C'étaient ces sentiments qui faisaient qu'elle avait encore la chance d'être en vie, qu'en la voyant après toutes ces années, Teddy avait du se résigner. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher, pas comme ça. Il avait eu envie de changer pour elle à l'époque. Il avait eu envie de tout recommencer, de repartir à zéro. Et il y était presque arrivé. Non, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Mais il pourrait quand même l'obliger à se taire si cela était nécessaire.

- Il me semble t'avoir posé une question…

Un pas dans sa direction suffit à décider la brunette.

- Bien… Elle va bien.

Ces quelques mots moururent dans sa gorge, noyés par les sanglots d'angoisse que malgré ses tentatives, Susan ne parvenait pas à calmer.

- Elle est à l'école…

Ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter, elle s'efforça d'agir le plus ordinairement possible. Susan ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle espérait. Peut être que les enfants décident au dernier moment de désobéir à leur mère et de traîner chez des amis. Que la voisine les appelle juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent le perron pour les inviter à goûter ses cookies à peine sortis du four. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était que par-dessus tout, elle priait pour que les enfants ne rentrent pas ce soir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils assistent à ça. Peu importait l'issue de cette « visite », Susan redoutait la fin des cours plus que jamais.

Il s'écoula deux secondes entre le moment précis où Michael appuya sur la poignée de la chambre 19 et celui où la porte grinça. Il s'écoula trois secondes entre le moment où Sara et Michael perçurent un rai lumineux par l'embrasure de la porte et celui où ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la pièce. Il s'écoula six secondes entre le moment où Michael Scofield ouvrit la porte de la chambre 19 et celui où un coup de feu déchira le silence ténébreux qui s'était abattu depuis quelques heures sur la ville de Farmington.

stop! on ne me tue pas, je sais c'est minuscule mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que je vous laisse sur un suspense de malade pour patienter jusqu'à lundi! et toc! et je veux des reviews, vous êtes prévenus!


	10. Chapter 10

merci à flo et Marion Luthor Scofield (ça fait beaucoup de maris ça...) d'avoir reviewer, comme tjs heureusement que vous êtes là... alors maintenant réponse aux reviews si on peut encore appeler ça des reviews vu la longueur de ces chères Nesquick et FrenchFan!!!!

donc déjà pour ce qui est de la review de review, FrenchFan tu fais ça quand tu veux puisque Nesquick n'a pas l'air suffisamment convaicue quand c'est moi qui lui dit que ça m'éclate toujours autant de lire ces délires mentaux (je me sens soutenue quand tu marques ça tu peux pas savoir à quel point) donc ça me dérange absolument pas, c'est when you want!

ensuite, tindin!!!

réponse aux reviews

**FrenchFan:** "Je dis "sorte" non pas parce qu'elle est mal faite" lol tu m'as fait peur quand j'ai lu ça, enfin, avant de lire ça plutôt donc ça m'a rassuré que tu le précises. pour ce qui est de tes découpages, je souligne chez toi une perspicacité à toute épreuve dans ce domaine...

"très intéressant même si globalement il fait rien avancer..." et ben tu vas pas être déçue parce qu'un d'un point de vue purement chronologique, on n'avance pas non plus dans celui là...

tu sais c'est toujours trés flatteur quand tu relèves mes phrases, j'ai l'impression d'écrire des trucs hyper élaborés.

"Pour ce qui est de Teddy et Suzie... Hmm... En fait vous allez pt'être rire mais j'ai un peu pitié pour Teddy (j'ai dis Teddy pas T-Bag... Pour moi c'est pas tout à fait les mêmes... et puis j'aime bien Teddy) je veux croire qu'il essayait vraiment d'être différent pour Suzie... Mais après la prison... je crois que T-Bag à prit le dessus... (dit comme ça on croirait un scizophrène... Je sais pas trop comment m'expliquer) enfin c'est ce que j'en pense mais comme je l'ai dit j'suis un peu frappée..."  
écoute, ça me semble trés clair, ce qui est surtout trés clair c'est que tu avs arrêter de balancer tes psychanalyses sinon ma fic ça va ressembler à du réchauffé de tes reviews non mais tout ça pour dire que je partage à peu près la même vision des choses

"Ce serait bien si tu pouvais mettre une séparation... un signe qui indiquerait quand on change de tableau", j'en prends note c'est promis! logiquement je passe des lignes sauf que ça s'annule enfin je sais pas si t'as compris mon pb mais je vais faire ce qu'il faut!

"Qui a prit cette balle ? " aha... dsl de te dire que tu vas devoir attendre encore le prochain pour le savoir, j'urais bien fait un méga chapitre mais je suis crevée donc je voudrais pas non plus vous donner une suite pourrie, surtout pas pour les retrouvailles Sara/Kellie (si retrouvaille il y a...)

**Nesquick: **alors la ça va être long... tout le monde est prêt? bien...

"J'ai déjà lu les deux derniers épisodes que tu as publié, il y a déjà quelques jours" est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est absolument inadmissible ce que tu m'as fait? bref, passons...

"Tout d'abord, merci pour deux super épisodes super rapprochés. Quoique ... ils fussent un peu courts donc ... Je suppose que c'est un épisode en deux. Wouah ... que je m'exprime mal. On continue" alors j'ai envie de te dire que comme pour FrenchFan, ta perspicacité m'éblouit lol

"On parle d'un des autres ! Hi, hi, hi ! J'en suis super-méga-contente " je savais que ça te ferait plaisir... a quand le passage sur sucre?...

"même dans ta manière d'écrire qui est narrative, il y a toujours une touche de 'scénario' comme dans une série télévisée" et ouais c'est tout moi ça... ben là comparé à tous les trucs inimaginables que t'avais pu me trouver jusque là c'était un peu le but, maintenant comme t'es la seule à m'en avoir parlé, je pense que c'est complètement passé à côté mais bon si toi au moins tu t'en es rendue compte, c'est le principal.

"Merci, ta fic est une vraie petite merveille !" alala mais tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir de lire un truc pareil encore encore encore lol je m'en lasse pas...

"Vu que tu aimes bien mes longues reviews " exactement! et j'en veux encore des tonnes, je coris que je vais t'imposer un quota de lignes...

"Donc, en gros on est dépendante l'une de l'autre de ce que chacune de écrit?" c'est cela même... faut que tu me fournisse ma dose pour que j'ai la force de continuer mes épisodes. Dépendance dépendance... comme Sara et Michael, elle à la morphine et lui à la fuite... tu vois ou je veux en venir? non ?c'est pas grave.  
passons... "Petit hic. C'est un monsieur" houps je suis dsl j'avais le souvenir d'une femme, va falloir que je me repasse le 1.16 pour voir ma bourde alors mille excuses...

"MAH ! J'ai carrément fait une dissert' sur Théodore Bagwell. Je crains ? Je fais peur ? Je suis folle. Snif. Excuse moi si tu fais une overdose de connerie en lisant ma review. " a ouais là t'étais en plein dedans (pas ta connerie, la dissert) il en faut bien plus que ça t'inquiète pas, écris encore tout ce qui te passe par la tête ça me fait trop rire!

"Je crois que c'est une des plus longue que j'ai laissé" avec moi, oui je te confirme c'est la plus longue mais t'es inspirée, c'est bien...

" Léger bugue temporel. La scène Susan/T-Bag se passe avant celle de Michael/Sara puisque T-Bag trouve la maison de Susan le même jour où Paul sauve Lincoln et Michael. Euh … c'est bien çà ? BOUH ! Je m'embrouille toute seule le cerveau. De toute façon on s'en fou qu'il y est ou non un bugue temporel …" non on s'en fout pas! t'as trés bien fait de me poser la question parce que c'ets quelque chose dont j'ai pas encore parlé. alors, oui c'est ça mais ce que tu ne sais pas parce que j'ai oublié de le préciser c'est que l'intrigue des deux tableaux est décalée de quelques jours puisque d'un côté on a linc et Mike qui sont avec kellerman depuis 3-4 jours je sais plus donc ils sont déjà alors voir steadman, ils ont déjà fait la video et donc je suis passée directement aux retrouvailles avec sara (enfin, directement façon de parler) donc les retrouvailles steadman linc je les ferai sous forme de flash back pour que vous sachiez quand même comment je me suis imaginée la scène et parce que c'est nécessaire de toute façon! donc d'un côté on a linc et mike qui ont déjà 3 jours d'avance sur T Bag, c'est peut être pas facile à piger mais je rétablirai le "pb" temporel plus tard t'inquiète, mais bon c'est dû que j'ai pas commencé ma fic à la suite suite de la dernière scène du 2.13 et j'ai mis quelques chap à parler de Tbag donc voilà, je sais pas si c'est plus clair mais entre siphonnées, on se comprend...

voilà donc c'est fini (pour les rép aux reviews) voilà la suite et comme je sais que FrenchFan adoooooooooore ce genre d'épisodes, tindin! un flash back! enfin façon de parler... disons que ça répond pas à ta question du: qui a pris la balle?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Le léger courant d'air provoqué par le départ de son frère fit frissonner Lincoln, emmitouflé dans une couverture miteuse et d'une affreuse couleur verdâtre. Cette simple porte qui venait à peine de se refermer sur le jeune homme, qui venait à peine de se refermer sur le monde, un monde dont Lincoln était privé depuis trop longtemps, lui fit soudain réaliser toute l'ampleur de la solitude qui le rongeait depuis des années. Des années seulement ? Un léger doute s'empara de lui, un trop léger doute face à la certitude qui lui tiraillait l'estomac. Sa vie entière lui sembla soudain tellement futile. Qu'avait-il accompli en 37 ans ? Pas même le meurtre dont il était accusé. Triste ironie dans la vie d'un perdant. Toutes ces questions évidentes, Lincoln se les étaient posées de nombreuses fois, prisonnier des quatre murs de la cellule d'isolement dans laquelle il avait croupi si longtemps, réduit à un sort plus détestable encore que celui des rats d'égout, mais toutes ses réflexions ne lui avaient alors jamais parues aussi claires que maintenant. A présent, il le savait, sa vie, plus qu'inutile était avant tout _dérangeante_. Une source de problèmes pour un frère qui n'avait pas mérité tout ça. L'aîné avait le devoir de protéger le cadet face aux adversités de la vie, et non pas de l'entraîner dans ses propres dérives. En tout cas, c'était avec cette conception de la famille que Lincoln avait toujours agi. Une conception qui l'avait amené à partager une chambre dans un motel délabré avec un homme qui ne lui inspirait que de la méfiance à peine masquée. Car ce que Lincoln avait mis du temps à admettre, et ce malgré tous les efforts du monde, c'était que Michael et lui ne formaient pas une famille. Un frère ne devrait pas avoir à assumer le rôle du père et de la mère vis-à-vis du cadet, au risque de se perdre dans une responsabilité trop lourde à supporter quand on est encore trop jeune pour penser pour deux. Quand on a juste quinze ans, on n'a pas encore le cœur assez grand pour un autre. Alors on se contente de laisser faire ceux qui savent, ceux qui ont le cœur suffisamment grand, du moins le pense-t-on, pour s'occuper de ce petit homme qu'on aime fort, mais qu'on aime mal. Et c'est ce petit homme que l'on brusque un peu, pour son bien, en tout cas c'est ce que l'on se dit, parce que c'est nécessaire, parce que l'on sent que notre vie semble compromise, parce qu'on ne veut pas que la sienne la soit aussi, et parce qu'on lui a fait une promesse, celle de ne jamais le laisser tomber. Il s'établit alors progressivement une relation quelque peu inattendue, pas toujours désirée, mais que l'on considère comme logique et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette seule raison qu'on la laisse s'installer, celle du rapport de force. Un frère qui devient plus un disciple qu'un enfant à câliner. Un enfant qui grandit, parce que c'est la vie, et qui sans vraiment vous en tenir rigueur, ne voit toutefois plus en vous que le pauvre diable qu'il aurait pu devenir si tout s'était déroulé autrement… Un raté. A surveiller. Comme un enfant. C'est alors que les rôles s'inversent, c'est ce petit homme devenu grand qui se sent obligé de vous venir en aide, pas parce que ça lui plaît, mais parce que c'est ça la « famille ». Et c'est là qu'on réalise qu'on s'est trompé. La famille ce n'est pas un frère qui subit vos visites de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus intéressées telle une corvée, ce n'est pas un frère qui refuse de vous croire alors que vous lui soutenez les yeux dans les yeux que vous n'avez pas tué cet homme, parce que vous l'avez habitué à vos mensonges, la seule chose que vous savez faire depuis dix ans, et ce n'est pas non plus un frère qui braque une banque pour vous éviter la peine capitale uniquement parce qu'il se sent coupable.

La famille ce n'est pas un fils qui vous déteste parce que vous avez fait l'erreur de trop l'aimer, mais à votre manière, trop mal. Ce n'est pas un fils que vous retrouvez enfin après tant d'années, à cause du meurtre de sa mère qui le convainc enfin de l'existence d'un complot contre son père, et contre lui.

La famille ce n'est pas un père qui vous quitte du jour au lendemain, un père que vous haïssez du plus profond de votre âme pour vous avoir laissé, pour avoir osé faire le choix le plus difficile qu'on puisse demander à un homme, par amour pour ses fils, tout en sachant que ceux-ci ne l'apprendront que trop tard, mais parce que c'est ça un père, malgré tout.

Michael aimait son frère. C'était cet amour qui l'avait poussé à gâcher sa vie, tout comme c'était à l'époque l'amour de Lincoln qui l'avait conduit à s'endetter de 90 000 $. Et c'était ce même amour si particulier l'un pour l'autre qui poussait le premier, en dépit de tout à rester avec son frère alors que le second n'attendait qu'un seul signe de sa part pour le laisser s'éloigner, parce que c'est ça l'amour.

Lincoln avait toujours été taciturne, certains diront froid, c'était possible, bien que cette attitude de retrait vis-à-vis des autres cachait plus un certain malaise qu'un réel besoin de solitude. L'impression de déranger constamment, celle de n'être jamais désiré par personne. Un malaise avec lequel il avait appris à vivre, car à défaut d'avoir développé une sociabilité à toute épreuve, son sens de l'observation quant à lui était particulièrement aiguisé. Une capacité à relever le moindre détail tel qu'un regard un peu trop révélateur des sentiments de son frère pour le docteur. Un sourire un peu trop franc, une respiration un peu trop rapide en prison lui avaient suffi pour comprendre que Michael n'était pas décidé à rester qu'un patient aux yeux de Sara Tancredi. Un raidissement des muscles, un regard un peu trop paniqué à l'évocation de son nom hors de Fox River lui avaient fait réaliser qu'en effet, Michael n'était plus seulement un patient pour le beau médecin aux cheveux auburn. Mais jusque là, Lincoln n'avait jamais vraiment compris à quel point la relation de Sara et Michael était intense… et compliquée.

Sara et Michael s'effacèrent soudain de son esprit pour laisser place à un autre homme, une autre femme, un autre lieu, une autre époque. Une femme que Lincoln avait aimé plus que tout, une femme que Lincoln avait tuée, en quelque sorte. Elle aussi il l'avait trop aimée, et surtout trop mal.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être l'homme le plus recherché des Etats-Unis ?

Une simple question mais qui tombait, comme toujours avec Lincoln, trop mal. Les bribes de souvenirs se brouillèrent, souvenirs qu'il était à présent le seul à conserver jalousement dans un coin de sa tête, des souvenirs où il n'y avait aucune police, aucune prison, juste deux adolescents persuadés que seule la mort pourrait les séparait. S'ils avaient su à l'époque à quel point ils avaient eu raison…

Pour unique réponse, Kellerman reçut un bref grognement de la part de son « interlocuteur ». Abruti. C'était juste une question. Et il attendait juste une réponse. Son ton n'avait pourtant rien d'agressif ou d'ironique, Paul était juste piqué par la curiosité, lui qui avait toujours appris jusque là à contrôler cette pulsion enfantine. Et comme tout enfant qui se respecte, il ne comptait pas se contenter d'un simple grognement.

- Je suis fatigué de jouer aux gamins avec vous Burrows. Ma question est très sérieuse, et j'attends une réponse très sérieuse.

- C'est… pas terrible.

C'était une réponse, et aussi nulle soit-elle, c'était la seule qu'il obtiendrait ce soir de toute évidence. Paul ne put retenir le faible sourire qui le démangeait face au mutisme de Burrows.

Alors du ton le plus sérieux dont il était lui aussi capable, il laissa échapper cette simple phrase, que Lincoln ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à entendre.

- Vous au moins, on sait que vous existez…

Lincoln ne savait que répondre. Fallait-il vraiment ajouter quelque chose ? Une simple phrase à peine confiée à un inconnu qui se méfie de nous et ne fait rien pour cacher son animosité à notre égard ? Pourtant Lincoln percevait ces quelques mots comme une supplique, un appel à poursuivre cette conversation qui n'était pas si anodine que ça finalement, et bien que le sort de Kellerman l'importait peu, ils étaient tous dans la même situation.

- Je suis désolé.

Un rire rauque résonna dans la petite pièce à présent mal éclairée par une lampe de chevet précaire et bancale. Paul n'avait pu contenir le rire sans joie que la remarque plus que déplacée de Burrows avait provoqué. Le regard vitreux, il fixa la masse quelque peu indistincte par le manque de luminosité qui lui faisait face, le dos collé au mur. Je suis désolé… Non, il ne l'était pas. Et le pire c'était que Paul ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi Burrows, je pourrais me prendre une balle dans l'estomac juste devant vous, vous ne bougeriez pas d'un centimètre pour venir m'aider.

- Vous avez probablement raison… Mais je ne suis pas désolé parce que c'est vous, je suis désolé parce que je sais ce que c'est de savoir que tout le monde vous oublie. Vous n'êtes plus qu'un… fantôme.

Paul ferma les yeux puis se passa la main sur le visage, comme pour tenter de chasser les sombres images d'un futur compromis qui valsaient sous ses yeux.

- J'ai servi notre beau pays pendant des années, j'ai toujours fait ce qu'on m'a demandé, enfin presque tout. Et voilà comment on remercie les soldats ici, on les envoie à la morgue aux côtés des criminels les plus recherchés du pays.

- Vous voulez parier qui est le plus grand criminel de nous deux ?

Ca sonnait comme un rappel à l'ordre, une limite à ne pas franchir sous peine d'amers regrets et bien que cette menace lui passe par-dessus la tête, Paul préférait ne pas avoir à traverser cette frontière. Un sourire vint conclure son acceptation sans toutefois vraiment dévier le sujet de la conversation, après tout, avec Burrows n'importe quel sujet pouvait être dangereux.

- Vous savez qu'il y a de forts risques qu'on ne sorte pas de là vivants ?

Le silence dans lequel s'emmura Lincoln suffit à Kellerman.

- Et votre frère, il en a conscience ou il préfère se complaire dans l'illusion la plus totale que tout finira par s'arranger ?

Un autre silence. Une autre réponse à peine voilée.

- Mouais… Vous, vous pourrez au moins vous vanter d'avoir autre chose que John Doe d'écrit sur votre fiche d'identité mortuaire.

ne me tuez pas... vous aurez la suite demain et demain vous saurez enfin qui est blessé, mort ou tout simplement indemne ah! et bien évidemment bonne annnnnnnnnnnnnnnéééééééééeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

un grand merci à flo et Frenchfan qui sont toujours au rendez-vous! (c'est pas le cas de certaines... )

alors, réponse:

frenchFan: époustouflant? waouh, je suis... euh, flattée je ne m'attendais pas à autant de félicitations pour mon p'tit délire perso sur la conception de la famille par Lincoln mais bon... tant mieux tant mieux! je me suis dit qu'après celle de Michael, fallait bien passer au fréro, comme ça pas de jaloux, ça me faisait un p'tit défi en plus et puis je l'aime bien Linc'...

pour ton "subconsciencellement", je t'avouerais que j'ai des doutes... faut que je regarde dans mon dico parce que ça m'inspire pas ton truc mais tant que je pige ce que tu veux dire, je crois que c'est l'essentiel

enfin bref, contente que tu l'ais aimé, encore et pour ton délire sur John Doe, moi aussi ça m'a renvoyé à cette époque déjà si lointaine où je fantasmais sur un dominic chevelu... soit dit en passant, j'étais fan de cette série et le cliffhanger de la fin ça m'a laissée sur le cul (pardonnez moi l'expression) enfin...

ps: merci pour la citation, j'en veux une à chaque fois! enfin, si t'en trouve une bien sûr... au fait, c'est bon, c'est enfin le chap où t'apprends qui s'est fait tirer dessus, pas trop tôt hein

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lincoln prit soudain conscience de la détresse dans laquelle la situation de Kellerman devait le plonger. Il y avait à peine quelques jours, cet homme occupait une place importante au sein du gouvernement, il avait une vie, une identité, une âme, peut être pas la plus pure qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer, mais c'en était une. A présent, l'homme qui lui faisait face n'avait plus rien. Ceux qui lui avaient tout donné lui avaient aussi tout repris, en un claquement de doigts, jusqu'à cette âme souillée, souillée par des ordres trop influents pour pouvoir s'y opposer, mais souillée quand même. Et c'était cela qui empêchait Lincoln de ressentir autre chose qu'une faible pitié pour cet être profondément blessé et démuni pour avoir trop obéi justement.

- Vous vous considérez comme un type bien ?

Paul s'attendait à cette question, et bien que la réponse qu'il avait à lui fournir lui faisait grincer des dents, car c'était se confronter à tous ses actes, les bons comme les mauvais, il la livra à son interlocuteur, sur un ton confessionnel.

- Un type bien ? Tout le monde n'a pas la même définition du type bien. Certains vous diront que c'est un homme qui a toujours été irréprochable à tout niveau, et dans ce cas, ni vous ni moi ne pouvons nous vanter d'être des types biens. D'autres, conscients que l'être humain n'est jamais parfait et donc plus tolérants avec l'espèce humaine vous diront qu'on peut se considérer comme quelqu'un de bien quand on estime avoir toujours fait de son mieux, alors dans ce cas oui je pense être quelqu'un de bien, quoi que vous en pensiez.

- Et d'avoir tué tous ces gens, ça vous fait quelque chose ou vous avez appris à vivre avec ?

Le ton de Burrows se faisait de plus en plus véhément, et c'était de plus en plus inquiétant quant à la tournure des évènements.

- Arrêtez d'essayer de me provoquer Burrows, vous ne me connaissez pas et c'est la grande différence entre nous. Je sais tout de vous mais vous ne savez rien de moi.

- J'en sais suffisamment pour me faire ma propre opinion.

- Et moi j'en sais trop pour me faire la mienne… Quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que vous méfier de moi, ça ne vous mènera nulle part ?

- Quand vous aurez fini de nous prendre pour des abrutis. Vous croyez vraiment que je peux me fier à quelqu'un qui avant d'être recherché lui aussi a tout fait pour me faire griller sur une chaise électrique ?

- Pourtant il va bien falloir. Vous n'avez aucune chance sans moi et ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous de bosser en équipe mais c'est le seul moyen.

Paul sentait le vent tourner et l'envie de titiller ce grand nigaud prit le pas sur la prudence qu'il avait émise jusque là.

- Votre frère l'a compris, lui…

Bien que le visage de Burrows lui apparaissait encore trop flou pour y déceler une quelconque émotion, Paul savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible. En plein dans le mille.

- Ca vous blesse quand on vous compare tous les deux ?

- C'est bien pour éviter ce genre de choses qu'on ne compare que des choses comparables…

Paul jubila à l'écoute de cette révélation mais se retint d'y faire un quelconque commentaire, préférant en silence savourer une bataille gagnée d'avance.

- Vous me demandiez si c'était facile pour moi d'abattre quelqu'un et de vivre avec cette mort sur la conscience… moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, ça vous fait quoi de savoir que tant de gens sont morts à cause de vous ?

- Ca y est, je commençais à oublier pourquoi je vous détestais autant, merci de me le rappeler.

Lincoln se sentait progressivement perdre patience mais son instinct lui dictait de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de provocation que Kellerman semblait avoir orchestré. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent, c'était que son frère rentre enfin de son escapade, seul évènement plausible capable de dissuader l'ex agent de poursuivre dans cette voie sinueuse.

- Non, je vais vous dire ce qui vous énerve. Vous savez au fond que vous et moi, on n'est pas si différents, on a même beaucoup de points communs. Beaucoup plus que vous le croyez… Et c'est ça qui vous rend dingue. Vous êtes incapable de vous entendre avec moi parce que ça reviendrait à vous entendre avec vous-même, et ça, ça vous est impossible. Parce que vous vous détestez, pour tout ce que vous avez fait ou pas fait justement. Vous me faites payer ce que vous ne pouvez pas vous infliger vous-même, une indifférence méprisante. C'est tellement plus facile de négliger le premier venu plutôt que soi-même, parce que lui, on ne doit pas apprendre à vivre avec 24h sur 24.

- Vous délirez…

- Au contraire, je n'ai jamais aussi bien cerné quelqu'un que vous Burrows, vous le savez et ça aussi ça vous tue. Ca vous ronge de savoir qu'un type que vous connaissez à peine lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert alors que vous-même vous êtes incapable de vous comprendre.

Le sang de Lincoln commençait à bouillonner, ce qui n'était guère une bonne chose. D'une part, parce que c'était apporter à Kellerman sur un plateau ce qu'il désirait le plus, d'autre part parce que Lincoln savait que tout était possible lorsqu'il ne se contrôlait plus.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez…

- Vous croyez ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'entre vous et moi, il y a tant de différences ? Vous pensez que presser la détente et être à l'origine de cet assassinat c'est vraiment différent ?

Le sang de Lincoln ne fit qu'un tour, et ça, Paul le savait. Il avait gagné. Du moins, le pensait-il.

- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'assassiner tous ces gens !

- Non, mais plutôt que d'accepter votre sort, vous avez tout fait pour contrecarrer les plans du gouvernement, tout en sachant par avance ce que ça vous coûterait.

- Ce n'était pas censé finir comme ça.

La fragilité avec laquelle Burrows avait concédé cette pensée d'une simple phrase à son adversaire trancha avec le ton dur et hurlant qu'il avait employé juste avant. Lincoln accusait le coup, sans chercher à contester une chose qu'il savait incontestable car il dut reconnaître que Kellerman n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce point malgré l'horreur de ses propos.

- Pourtant on en est bien là, à occuper l'autre avec nos états d'âme soporifiques uniquement pour se convaincre qu'on n'est pas seul au monde.

- Je ne suis pas seul…

- Non c'est vrai, vous avez votre frère, et quel frère ! Il y en a peu qui fouteraient leur vie en l'air pour celle d'un voyou.

- Michael fait ce qui est juste.

- C'est moi ou c'est plutôt vous que vous essayez de convaincre ?

Touché.

- Arrêtez ça…

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous poser toutes ces questions… Je pourrais toujours me taire mais les voix dans votre tête qui vous dites que vous êtes un boulet, elles, ne s'arrêteront pas pour autant.

Coulé.

- Je vous ai dit d'arrêter !

- J'ai entendu. Ca ne vous arrive jamais d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si votre frère n'avait pas braqué cette banque, si vous aviez bien été exécuté comme il se devait, si tous ces gens étaient encore vivants, si cette chère Veronica Donovan ne s'était pas chargée de votre dossier ?

Le regard que lui lança Lincoln aurait terrorisé n'importe qui sauf Paul Kellerman, trop aveuglé par son désir d'aboutir à l'anéantissement des murs psychologiques de Burrows, une mission un peu trop réussie et dont il allait faire les frais.

- Vous l'avez tuée…

- C'est une question ? Parce que ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne et… c'est un peu gênant vu que vous m'accusez d'un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis.

L'ironie de la situation décrocha un sourire involontaire à Paul qui poursuivit sa torture psychologique.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi !

- De la part d'un homme qui refuse de voir la vérité en face, je prendrais ça comme de l'humour mal placé. A votre avis, lequel de nous deux a la plus grande part de responsabilité dans sa mort, que vous venez d'ailleurs de m'apprendre ? Toutes mes condoléances…

Ces derniers mots furent comme le déclic qu'il manquait à Lincoln pour ne plus rien maîtriser. Ni le sentiment nauséeux qui lui tiraillait l'estomac à la pensée de sa culpabilité dans le meurtre de son unique amour, ni les tremblements que la rage qu'il ressentait envers cet homme et envers lui-même propageait dans tout son corps, ni cette sueur froide qu'il sentait couler le long de sa nuque due à l'incertitude de ce qui allait inévitablement se produire. Ni cette main qui cherchait désespérément l'arme que Lincoln avait cachée dans sa veste, telle la main d'un drogué en manque qui fouillerait avec affolement toutes ses poches à la recherche d'une malheureuse dose égarée. Lorsqu'il sentit enfin au contact de sa main le métal froid de l'objet tant convoité, Lincoln la pointa vers Kellerman. Celui-ci, fier d'avoir obtenu le résultat tant escompté, ne s'attendait tout de même pas à être menacé d'une arme qu'il lui avait, qui plus est, fourni le matin même. La stupéfaction fit place à l'appréhension. Appréhension d'être à la merci d'un homme armé, un homme qu'il avait poussé à bout, comme ça, et même si cela n'avait pas été le but premier de la manœuvre, il l'avait fait avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé. Appréhension de recevoir un châtiment amplement mérité.

Lincoln ne semblait plus vraiment se soucier de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne parvenait pas à passer outre ces accusations, qui se mêlaient à présent avec la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec Veronica pour donner des bribes de souvenirs erronés. Se pouvait-il que Kellerman ait un tant soit peu raison ? Il était absent lors de son assassinat, y assister par le biais du téléphone lui avait amplement suffi, pourtant elle était morte parce qu'elle avait cru à ce complot, parce qu'elle avait cru en son innocence… _son_ innocence. A vrai dire, il n'eut guère le temps de se poser plus longtemps la question car un fait qu'il avait omis le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il n'était pas le seul dans la pièce à posséder une arme, ce que Kellerman se chargea rapidement de lui rappeler, en dégainant la sienne, profitant du trouble certain du fugitif, en proie à un doute croissant.

La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes, conscients qu'un geste, une parole pourrait entraîner d'irrémédiables conséquences. Au départ, Paul avait uniquement engagé la conversation dans le but de s'occuper un peu mais l'agressivité de Burrows à son égard avait eu raison du peu de patience qu'il possédait. Et le résultat était là. Deux hommes, deux armes, deux balles qui pouvaient s'avérer mortelles pour l'un d'entre eux à cause de deux caractères trop entiers pour accepter une quelconque concession envers l'autre. La raison avait laissé place à un désir démesuré de réduire l'autre au silence, pour ne plus avoir à écouter le triste jugement d'une âme perdue au royaume des limbes, prisonnière d'un monde entre vie et mort, une âme suffisamment vivante pour subir toutes les tortures possibles mais trop peu pour ressentir un quelconque bonheur, suffisamment lucide aussi pour savoir qu'un quelconque bonheur lui serait désormais impossible étant donnée la situation.

Un faible bruit les fit soudain sursauter, leur rappelant ainsi que la Terre continuait de tourner malgré tout. Quelqu'un allait interrompre leur face à face d'un instant à l'autre, mettant fin au calvaire de deux pauvres diables, démunis face à une situation qu'ils ne contrôlaient plus, si tant est qu'ils l'aient vraiment contrôlée un instant.

Tout se joua en quelques secondes. Paul pointa son arme vers la porte qui s'ouvrait dans un long grincement, révélant alors deux silhouettes sorties du fin fond des ténèbres, prêt à appuyer sur la détente si la peur qui s'insinuait en lui se trouvait finalement justifiée. Lincoln, de par son angle de vue, fut le premier à reconnaître son frère malgré le faible halo de lumière éclairant la pièce. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, l'instinct qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps maintenant et qui ne le quitterait qu'à la dernière heure, parce que c'était ce sentiment qui le maintenait en vie depuis leur évasion, celui du grand frère, du protecteur, prit le pas sur le peu de discernement qui lui restait encore, et sans même penser à rien d'autre qu'à Michael et à l'arme pointée vers lui, Lincoln pressa la détente de son revolver.

Un coup. Une balle. Une douleur fulgurante dans le bras gauche suffit à Paul pour réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Ne pouvant retenir le hurlement de douleur que cette déflagration lui infligeait, il constata l'ampleur des dégâts en jetant un fébrile coup d'œil sur la tâche d'un rouge écoeurant qui se formait progressivement sur son gros pull. La voix de Scofield lui parut lointaine alors que celui-ci tâchait vainement de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Tout ce qui le rattachait encore à la réalité était cette faible pulsation qu'il supposa la sienne, cet infime battement de cœur, trop lent pour être normal.

demain, c'est la confrontation kellie/sara...


	12. Chapter 12

merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (oui Nesquick, TOUT LE MONDE CETTE FOIS ) et comme d'habitude réponse aux reviews!!!

**flo:** merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, décidément je m'en lasse pas! je suppose que tu els écris pas sur ce site, ou alors sous un autre pseudo puisque j'ai essayé de trouver les tiennes et ben... j'ai pas trouvé. dommage. pour mon inspiration..., c'est une bonne question lol je sais pas. je me force à réfléchir et évidemment comme l'inspiration ça vient pas sur commande, j'ai pas d'idée. puis j'arrête d'y penser et 2h plus tard, alors que je suis en train de me casser la tête avec un truc qui n'a rien à voir, ça y est j'ai mon idée! mais bon, c'est pas trés originla comme réponse pasque ça doit être pareil pr tt le monde sinon, la télé ça me sert quand même, les forums aussi et les autres fics. je les lis, et je me refais la fic, mais à ma manière dans la tête, en général ça donne un truc qui n'a rien à voir mais du coup, ça te donne des idées pour des scènes etc... enfin... je vais pas m'éterniser, on dirait Nesquick ;)

**FrenchFan:** me lance pas sur John Doe parce que sinon, j'ai pas fini lol non mais pour faire franchement du HS, non seulement, la dernière image elle est dingue, tu te dis c'est pas possible, mais quand tu repenses à la ptite rouquine, j'ai oublié son nom, qui est morte au cours de la série, tu te dis, non attends, il a pas fait ça quand même, pas lui! je crois que c'est la série qui m'a le plus perturbée à son arrêt. pour en revenir à ma fic, je savais que Kellie qui se fait tirer dessus, ça plairait bien... une intuition...

pour la psychologie Kellerman, c'est en effet, comme ça que je le vois, on voit bien ds l'épisode 11 que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il la tuerait pas notre Sara, donc dans le fond, on sent que ce qu'il fait ça le fait franchement mais bon, c'ets pas non plus un agneau puisque d'accord ou pas, il allait quand même nous la découper en 4. donc pour moi, c'est avant tout un type qui a pas fait que des belles choses dans sa vie mais qui en a conscience et quand il est pas en train d'essayer d'assassiner les héros, je le trouve sympathique, marrant même. enfin, voilà, je me tais... pour le touché coulé, là je me suis dit, ta "blague", elle est naze, mais bon... assume! ben contente qu'elle t'ai fait rire parce que c'était pas gagné d'avance

et maintenant, réponse à **Nesquick **(qui est un monument à elle toute seule)

oui oui oui la petitte remarque était pour toi, évidemment, ton absence s'est fait ressentir, qu'est-ce que tu crois? je t'avais dit ou plutôt tu l'as dit toi même je suis dépendante de tes reviews... pour ton ptit cerveau en vacances, à défaut de faire cogiter le mien avec mes DM de maths, je suis contente de t'être utile... et tes ô, je les trouve trés... je trouve pas le mot, ça fait limite... ça y est! dans astérix, quand il parle à abraracourcix il lui sort tjs un: ô toi notre chef, enfin tout ça pour dire que abraracourcix c'est pas n'importe qui donc je suis flattée lol

écoute, le bug temporel, tu laisses tomber, ça vaut mieux, t'en entendras plus parler d'ici quelques "chapitres" (déduis-en ce que tu veux)

j'aime beaucoup ta métaphore du cours d'eau, ça rend mon écrit trés poétique, j'ai l'impression de "faire" de l'art, ça faisait longtemps que ça m'était pas arrivé (c'est pas mes dissert de philo qu'on pourrait qualifier d'artistiques, quoique, mais pas dans le bon sens)

pour mon puissant "c'est pas terrible" disons que c'est un mélange: - lincoln est pas trés doué dans l'espression de ses sentiments, epu importe lesquels -c'est quand même à kellerman qu'il s'adresse - il est pas non plus du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort, enfin pour dire qu'il est qu'un raté, ça oui, mais pour se plaindre, pas vraiment... tu me suis?

pour les répliques de kellie, je préfère laisser le soin à chacun de penser ce qu'il veut sur ses motivations, je suis pas sure, moi même, de vraiment les connaître... pour les séries stoppées par manque d'audience, tu peux citer Tarzan avec notre préférée SWC qui n'a pas fait logn feux non plus! encore moins que les autres...

pour ta conclusion sur les psychologies de kellie et Lincoln, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, t'as tout compris!

aaaaaaa merci d'avoir remarqué le parallèle (trés subtil, un peu trop d'ailleurs ) avec le junkie - Sara etc... si si c'était fait exprès cette fois lol

bon je vais m'arrêter donc merde pour ta dissert (je sais ce que tu traverses) et à ta prochaine review de... entre 80 et 100 lignes mouhaha

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Arrêtez de bouger !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il conduit comme… Mais ça fait mal !

Sara commençait à perdre patience. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'exaspérait le plus. Son « patient » ou ce qui lui servait de clinique, en l'occurrence une voiture roulant à une allure qu'elle soupçonnait bien au-dessus des limites de sécurité. Un cri de douleur dû à la quantité impressionnante de peroxyde qu'elle avait déversé sur la plaie lui fournit la réponse. La tension qui régnait dans la voiture, plus encore que les multiples virages serrés que prenait Lincoln, ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile, et bien que la tentation était grande de lui lacérer le visage avec sa paire de ciseaux, plus par envie de le faire taire que par réel soucis de vengeance, Sara parvint à se contrôler, à défaut de pouvoir réguler les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas opéré dans l'urgence, sans tout le matériel nécessaire, ou du moins le pensait-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remémore l'épisode des toilettes publics et la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle s'était confrontée à l'obligation de se recoudre l'avant bras elle-même. Un souvenir d'autant plus désagréable que le responsable de tout ça était à sa merci. Elle n'avait qu'un geste à faire, et encore, le résultat serait le même si elle décidait de ne rien faire, la plaie n'ayant pas encore été recousue. Une infection, une hémorragie. C'était si simple que c'en était effrayant. Mais ce qui l'était d'autant plus, c'était le fait qu'elle hésitait. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi autant lorsqu'il avait fallu se décider à lui porter secours. Elle aurait peut être mieux fait.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, la détonation l'avait liquéfiée sur place, pourtant tout avait été si soudain que Sara n'avait même pas eu le temps de se demander si la balle ne lui était pas destinée. Un cri lui avait fourni la réponse à sa question avant même qu'elle ne se la pose. Et de toute évidence, il ne provenait ni d'elle ni, dieu merci, de Michael. Elle se souvint qu'elle ne s'était autorisée à reprendre son souffle qu'à cet instant précis. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Lincoln, une arme à la main, et « Lance », le pull en sang, Sara n'avait même pas cherché à connaître la raison de tout ça, elle laissait ça à Michael. Elle s'était précipitée vers le blessé, faisant fi de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais parce que c'était un être humain et parce qu'elle était médecin, pas seulement professionnellement parlant mais surtout dans l'âme, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser se vider de son sang.

Michael lui avait alors demandé si elle avait déjà par le passé opéré un patient dans une voiture, ce à quoi elle avait rétorqué par un « pourquoi ? » anxieux. Ca n'avait pas été Michael qui lui avait répondu. Quelqu'un tambourinait la porte comme un forcené. Un homme. Le propriétaire qui avait sûrement déjà appelé la police. Sara avait planté son regard dans celui du beau brun, attendant un geste, un mot, n'importe quoi de sa part. Dans un regard plein d'excuses, il lui avait murmuré : « Bienvenue dans mon monde… »

Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué. Elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois. Extraire la balle, désinfecter, recoudre. Pourquoi tremblait-elle autant ? Peut être parce que « Lance » ne disait plus rien. La panique s'empara d'elle. Se pouvait-il que…

Sa vue se rétablissait peu à peu. La douleur l'avait tout d'abord aveuglé, bien que tous ses autres sens étaient, eux, parfaitement éveillés. Du moins le pensait-il jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive le son d'une voix qu'il ne s'attendait pas à réentendre de sitôt. Lorsqu'il sentit une forte poigne lui compresser le poignet et hurler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il lui fallait une trousse de secours, Paul crut que la fièvre le faisait déjà divaguer. Pourtant, alors qu'il tentait difficilement de distinguer ce qui l'entourait, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était encore parfaitement sain d'esprit. Elle était là. Comment, ça, Paul y répondrait plus tard ou plutôt avait-il l'impression qu'il ferait mieux de le demander à Scofield. L'important était que son plan allait être quelque peu contrarié par cette présence prématurée. Tant pis, il ferait avec. Avait-il le choix de toute façon ? Une autre main le tira, pour cette fois, le pousser vers la porte. Il leva les yeux vers Scofield, qui lui, était trop occupé à regarder ailleurs. La température avait considérablement baissé mais Paul ne s'en formalisa pas. De toute façon, il était déjà gelé jusqu'aux os. Avec beaucoup plus de fermeté que c'en était vraiment nécessaire, le poing de Scofield lui ordonna de se baisser afin de s'asseoir dans la voiture. Il était blessé nom de dieu ! Mais ça tout le monde semblait s'en contrefoutre. La portière s'ouvrit brusquement de l'autre côté, et Sara prit place, une trousse de secours à la main. Rectification, sa trousse de secours, celle qui se trouvait dans son coffre et qui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, allait enfin lui être utile. Après mure réflexion, Paul aurait sans doute préféré ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Après mure réflexion, Paul aurait préféré laisser Burrows dans son coin plutôt que de jouer avec le feu. Après mure réflexion, Paul se dit qu'il pensait vraiment trop pour un homme avec une épaule trouée. Une douleur fulgurante le tira de ses « mures réflexions », lui arrachant un cri. Sara était accrochée telle une sangsue à sa blessure, et lui perdait patience. Il avait horreur des médecins et encore plus de la façon de conduire de cet abruti. Sara venait de lui demander, ordonner serait plus juste, d'arrêter de gigoter. Facile à dire. Paul fixait avec appréhension la bouteille de peroxyde que Sara tenait fermement dans sa main droite. Le regard dur mais avant tout professionnel de la jeune femme le dissuada d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Alors avec mauvaise grâce, il s'efforça de rester immobile alors qu'elle nettoyait la plaie. Le cri sortit avant même qu'il n'essaye de le retenir. Ce qui l'effrayait d'autant plus c'était le tremblement incontrôlable dont semblait souffrir Sara mais Paul n'avait ni le cœur ni l'énergie à se demander si cela était dû aux secousses du véhicule ou à une tout autre raison.

Les ciseaux brillaient sous la lumière artificielle des lampadaires qui bordaient la route, ajouté à l'air vengeur de Sara, cela donnait à la scène un faux air de mauvais film d'horreur. Lorsque les ciseaux pénétrèrent dans la chair, Sara sut que tout se jouerait sur la rapidité de ses gestes. La concentration dont elle fit soudain preuve semblait hermétique à toute perturbation extérieure. Elle ne semblait déjà plus entendre le cri étouffé de l'agent qui se tordait de douleur, tentant d'échapper à l'emprise paralysante des bras de Michael, venu porter secours à la doctoresse de son siège à l'avant du véhicule. Sara sentait la balle sous ses doigts. D'un geste on ne peut plus professionnel et appliqué, surtout au vu du contexte, la jeune femme l'extirpa le plus rapidement possible. Son soulagement face à ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir fut de courte durée. Paul ne bronchait plus, à vrai dire, il ne disait plus rien, il était calme… trop calme. Le faible tremblement qu'elle tentait de maîtriser depuis le début s'intensifia à la vue du corps immobile.

- Merde !

Le sang s'échappait de la plaie abondamment. Sara empoigna un gros lot de compresses, cherchant un moyen de garder le blessé en vie.

La rouquine ne tentait même plus de mettre un terme aux tremblements qui l'agitaient. C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Elle sentit alors une main sur la sienne. Ce contact qui, malgré l'incongruité de la scène, lui faisait un bien fou, stoppa ses spasmes. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, qu'elle était avec lui. Levant les yeux pour croiser le regard bleu océan de Michael, Sara y trouva plus qu'elle ne l'espérait. Elle pouvait y lire du soutien, de la confiance, mais aussi de la tendresse et dieu savait qu'elle en avait besoin en ce moment. Un faible chuchotement l'interpella. Une supplique qu'elle avait entendu de trop nombreuses fois mais qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, au lieu de lui compresser le cœur, déclencha chez elle une colère monstre.

- Laisse-moi mourir Sara…

- Non, non et non ! Tu mourras quand je l'aurai décidé ! C'est à moi de te tuer, pas à cette balle, compris ?!

Le faible sourire que la fureur de la jeune femme avait provoqué chez Paul se transforma bien vite en grimace de douleur.

Ne perdant plus une seule seconde, Sara profita du calme de « Lance » pour le nettoyer et finalement le recoudre, tout en sachant que le regard de Michael était posé sur elle, épiant ses moindres gestes, protecteur.

Lorsque Lincoln fut rassuré quant à la distance entre la voiture et d'éventuelles patrouilles alertées par l'histoire du coup de feu, il put enfin ralentir, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer tout le monde. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis « l'accident », pas même à son frère lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé ce qui lui avait pris. Il fallait dire qu'il l'avait connu plus téméraire dans ses questionnaires mais Lincoln connaissait son frère et Michael connaissait Lincoln. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas son genre de distribuer les balles gratuitement. Il le connaissait méfiant mais pas méchant. Et il savait qu'en ce moment même, bien que Lincoln devait avoir de très bonnes raisons pour avoir fait ce qu'il a fait, il ne se sentait pas moins coupable de les avoir mis dans ce pétrin.

- Linc'…

Celui-ci détourna son attention quelques secondes de la route pour la poser sur son frère, qui se contentait de le fixer, avec un regard douloureux. Alors qu'il regardait à nouveau droit devant lui, il murmura un faible :

-Ouais… moi aussi.

Michael alluma la radio. La station actuelle diffusait de la musique classique. Lincoln grimaça à l'écoute des premières notes d'un concerto dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et jeta un regard lourd de sens à Kellerman, par le rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture. Non seulement celui-ci semblait légèrement plus en forme que quelques minutes auparavant, mais en plus il haussa les épaules, ou plutôt une épaule, à l'égard du conducteur en lui lançant un :

- Quoi ? Ca détend, non ?

Michael esquissa un sourire amusé avant de régler la radio sur une autre station, celle de la chaîne info. La voix de l'animatrice était agréable à entendre, comme c'était le cas la plupart du temps, mais elle possédait ce timbre particulier, si professionnel et si détaché qu'elle pouvait vous annoncer une inondation meurtrière sur le même ton que les résultats d'un match de hockey. Ce qu'elle faisait d'ailleurs.

- … Qui ont donc gagné ce match, 5 à 3. Je reviens donc sur les principaux titres de ce flash info, tout d'abord le décès d'un autre évadé de la prison de Fox River dans l'Illinois, l'anniversaire de la présidente Reynolds, qui fête aujourd'hui ses 55 ans, et un incendie dans la banlieue de Santa Fe, ayant coûté la vie de trois personnes, dont un enfant de six ans.

il me titille celui là, je sais pas pourquoi... dites moi ce que vous vous en pensez!!


	13. Chapter 13

réponse aux reviews toujours aussi sympas mais moins nombreuses que d'habitude (oui Nesquick c'est à toi que je fais allusion )

FrenchFan: comme toujours, fidèle au poste! des séparations entre les tableaux (spécial toi)

donc, merci ca tombe bien c'était l'impression que je voulais donner, tout le monde a plus agi par pulsions que par réflexions ce qui fait que personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il fait. pour le "ouais, moi aussi", je t'avouerais que selon le lecteur, tu peux y lire ce que tu veux. moi je le verrais plus comme une sorte de "je t'aime" silencieux de la part de Michael pour que son frère sache que peu importe ce qu'il a fait, Mike est là, enfin bref... un truc dans le genre lol et bien sur la réponse hyper sentimentale de lincoln, un gros "ouais moi aussi" bien costaud, bien balèze et surtout bien indigeste...

ah! la phrase de sara! bon je t'avouerais qu'en fait, elle est pas de Sara cette phrase. enin si, mais non... elle n'est pas de moi, je l'ai empruntée à ce personnage que j'aime tant miss parker dans le caméléon, c'est l'épisode où brigitte accouche et que ça se complique, miss Parker était venue pour la tuer, sachant qu'elle était responsable de la mort de Thomas, et en fait, elle se retrouve à jouer les obstétriciennes. Brigitte lui demande pourquoi elle la laisse pas mourir et là miss Parker lui dit: vous mourrez quand je l'aurais décidé. cette phrase m'avait fait mourir de rire et je m'étais promis de la sortir. donc voilà. c'était peut être pas le meilleur moment dsl si c'ets mal fait.

oui pour le "merde" pardonne moi ma grossierté mais pour moi aussi, zut ça faisait bizarre. donc à choisir...

le hockey? lol j'ai pris les résultats sur internet, je ne me souviens plus du nom des équipes. tu sais, c'est pas ma grande passion... lol

pfff comme si j'allais faire mourir Sucre. non mais franchement...

pour le mode ship activé, je comprends, d'autant plus que depuis que j'ai regardé les spoilers de l'épisode 2.16 je suis toute amoustillée. lol allez, bonne lecture. il est long cette fois

* * *

L'angoisse pouvait aisément se lire sur le visage de Michael. L'angoisse d'avoir laissé un ami seul face au danger.

- Tu sais, il n'y a pas que Sucre dans la nature…

- Oui mais je suis prêt à parier que c'était le seul à avoir un avion de chasse collé aux basques.

- Après trois jours ? On en aurait entendu parler avant…

Michael savait pertinemment que les arguments de son frère auraient été plus que convaincants dans d'autres circonstances, mais le fait était que Sucre s'était envolé vers le Mexique, tout seul. Par sa faute. Parce qu'il avait préféré arrêté de courir. Parce qu'il avait décidé de faire face. Parce que c'était pour son frère. Cette conclusion provoqua un sentiment proche de la nausée au jeune homme qui commençait à sérieusement douter de ses motivations. A cet instant précis, Michael se haïssait. Pour avoir laissé Sucre tout seul, pour avoir privilégié son frère, encore, pour l'avoir toujours, jusque là, privilégié, au détriment de trop nombreuses personnes, et surtout pour être en train de reprocher injustement à son frère tout ce qui leur arrivait. Ce n'était pas le Michael Scofield qu'il avait toujours été. Il se remémora alors ce fameux jour où Sara lui avait tendu la main, parce que c'était dans sa nature, et aussi de toute évidence dans celle de Michael. Ce fameux jour où il avait refusé cette main en lui rétorquant que cet homme était mort en franchissant les murs de cette prison. Michael pensait qu'en les franchissant à nouveau, alors cet homme renaîtrait de ses cendres. De toute évidence, Michael s'était trompé.

- Et si c'était T-Bag ? C'est quand même le moins discret. Il s'est peut être fait choper et ça a mal tourné.

La remarque de Lincoln tira le jeune homme de ses pensées. T-Bag, une autre erreur de parcours. Michael se prit la tête entre les mains, ce qui inquiéta son frère, perplexe par une réaction qu'il jugeait excessive pour un violeur-pédophile-meurtrier.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Sara qui n'était jusque là pas intervenue, n'avait pourtant rien loupé de l'échange entre les deux frères. Ni des inquiétudes de Michael pour Sucre, ni celles pour T-Bag.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

Michael n'arrivait pas à déterminer si le ton de Sara était plus un reproche qu'une réelle surprise, mais il se décida à fournir une explication.

- Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète. C'est pour… quelque chose qu'il a en sa possession et qu'il faut que je récupère.

Le regard de Lincoln lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il avait eue.

- Linc', ce n'était pas prévu mais puisqu'on est toujours là, il est hors de question que n'importe qui mette la main dessus.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse avec ça ?

Michael haussa les sourcils, et d'un ton ironique, lui lança :

- A ton avis ?

- On n'est pas restés pour ça…

Michael serra les poings face à l'obstination de son frère. Le regard perdu dans l'amas de pierre et de sable qui bordait la route, le visage agonisant d'un vieil homme lui revint en mémoire.

- J'ai fait une promesse. Et je la respecterai, avec ou sans ton aide.

Lincoln capitula. Il connaissait Michael, et il savait l'importance que celui-ci accordait aux serments, encore plus si ceux-ci étaient faits à un mourrant. Un caractère que Lincoln aurait bien voulu partager mais qui jusque là, n'avait toujours été qu'une amère source de déception pour tous ceux à qui il avait osé promettre quelque chose. C'était, d'après lui, la différence majeure entre eux.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin se décider à m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez ?

Deux yeux bleu acier se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, la fixant avec une pointe d'amusement. Pour seule réponse, elle obtint un « Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais »

* * *

Deux jours plus tôt

Susan ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Les faibles rayons matinaux l'éblouissaient sauvagement. Sa vue était relativement floue, ce qui n'arrangeait pas le fait que la mère de famille ne se souvenait plus de ce qui c'était passé. Lorsqu'elle prit enfin conscience de la pièce dans laquelle elle était, son corps se pétrifia d'effroi. Des flashs de la veille se bousculèrent sous ses yeux. Ce visage, cette voix. Les membres douloureux, la petite brune se releva du mieux qu'elle put, cherchant une plaie, un bleu, une quelconque marque qui lui indiquerait ce qu'elle avait oublié. A première vue, elles ne ressentait que de violentes courbatures. Elle avait dû rester accroupie contre le mur durant de longues heures. Le mur de la chambre de sa fille.

- Gracey !

Prise de panique, Susan ouvrit toutes les portes sur son passage pour tenter de localiser l'un de ses enfants. La chambre de Zach était vide aussi. Vide mais ordonnée. Ordonnée n'était peut être pas le mot juste pour qualifier la chambre d'un adolescent mais tout semblait normal. Retournant sur ses pas, Susan reprit le chemin de la chambre de Gracey. Rien ne semblait lui indiquer que ses enfants s'étaient battus, ou débattus. Cette pensée ne la réconforta pas longtemps. Elle dévala les escaliers du mieux qu'elle le put et pénétra en trombe dans la cuisine.

- Maman !

Ses enfants étaient là. Avec _lui._ Les longs cheveux bruns de Gracey trempaient légèrement dans un liquide de l'assiette posée devant elle, sur la table. Quant à son fils, il bataillait avec sa fourchette, en prise avec un morceau de… pancake. Susan restait immobile face à cette vision déconcertante. Ses enfants prenaient leur petit déjeuner en _sa_ compagnie, avec pancake et sirop d'érable à l'appui. Zach semblait plutôt calme, bien que Susan crut voir dans le regard qu'il lui adressa une lueur de crainte. Gracey, elle, avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et était en grande discussion avec son vieux copain Teddy. Celui qui lui avait appris la table de 9.

- Maman ! Teddy m'a dit qu'on allait partir en vacances en Amérique du sud. C'est cool non ? J'espère que tu l'as dit à Mme Blake.

« Teddy » leva les yeux vers elle, souriant et détendu. Il lui tendit une assiette garnie.

- Un pancake Suzie ?

Celle-ci déclina l'invitation d'une secousse nerveuse de la tête.

Soudain Zach leva les yeux vers l'horloge murale que leur grand-mère leur avait offerte pour Noël. 7h51.

- Viens Gracey, il faut qu'on y aille.

Les enfants se levèrent dans un crissement de chaises. Alors que Zach accompagnait sa sœur dans le couloir pour enfiler leurs chaussures, il adressa un dernier regard à sa mère, lourd de sens. Susan comprit l'intention de son fils et en fut rassurée. Contrairement à la brunette qui évoluait dans l'illusion la plus totale au sujet de Teddy, Zach était parfaitement conscient de la situation. Et il comptait agir en conséquence. Alors que Susan ouvrait la porte d'entrée, symbole de l'issue d'une situation dans laquelle Susan était désormais prisonnière mais dont ses enfants pouvaient encore bénéficier, T-Bag fit soudain irruption, de sa démarche encore féline malgré toutes les entraves physiques qu'il avait eu à essuyer depuis l'évasion.

- Les enfants, je viens à peine de rentrer, je pense que votre mère ne vous en voudrait pas si vous ratiez une journée de cours. On a tellement de temps à rattraper tous les quatre.

* * *

- Hé, regarde.

Sasha ne semblait pas décidée à lui adresser à nouveau la parole. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal partout à force de marcher, et par-dessus tout, elle était de mauvaise humeur, les deux faits n'arrangeant guère le troisième. Alors non, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de regarder.

Le jeune homme, exaspéré par son attitude qu'il jugeait puérile, la tira par le coude. N'ayant guère le choix, Sasha jeta un regard empli de mauvaise volonté au drôle de numéro qui s'affairait sur la plage. Un type grand et à l'allure bizarre, semblait discuter avec un chien, des branches entassées devant lui.

Matt lui lança un regard amusé.

- Viens, on va se marrer…

Sasha le regarda courir dans la direction du drôle d'oiseau, impatient de pouvoir lui sortir son petit numéro. Résignée, la jeune fille le suivit, persuadée que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Hé mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

Les adolescents étaient à présent à à peine quelques mètres de cet homme dégingandé, en tunique blanche. Celui-ci mit un certain temps à réaliser que les jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face s'adressaient à lui mais il leur répondit avec bonne foi.

- C'est pour faire un radeau. Vous savez comment on fait ?

Un silence s'abattit sur la berge. D'un air déçu, le grand brun poursuivit :

- Je m'en doutais, Larry non plus ne sait pas le faire.

D'un geste las, il montra du doigt le chien allongé près de lui. A l'entente de son prénom, l'animal leva les yeux vers son compagnon de fortune d'un air intrigué.

Sasha et Matt s'échangèrent un regard. La jeune fille, impatiente d'en finir, tira son ami par le bras mais celui-ci semblait décidé à continuer son inquisitoire.

- Et il compte aller où, comme ça, le capitaine Némo ?

- En Hollande ! Vous connaissez ?

Sasha se prit de compassion pour cet homme qui ne semblait pas avoir toute sa tête. Car malgré un air un peu illuminé, il ne semblait pas si dangereux.

- C'est très beau là-bas.

L'homme à la tunique blanche leva pour la première fois les yeux vers cette jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui lui faisait face. Elle était si jolie. Et elle aimait la Hollande.

- Oui… c'est beau. Larry et moi on y va, tu veux venir avec nous ?

Matt qui semblait un peu dépassé par ce revirement de situation, décida de profiter du trouble que semblait provoquer son amie chez cet espèce de malade.

- C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

- Mon nom, ça dépend… Ma mère m'appelait Charles. Elle me chantait toujours des berceuses pour m'endormir, ma mère. Et le samedi, elle me faisait des cookies. Oh, avec un verre de lait aussi !

Matt, un sourire moqueur collé au visage, se délectait du spectacle. Sasha semblait trouver ça moins drôle que lui, mais après tout, il s'en fichait.

- Donc tu t'appelles Charles ?

- Charles ? Non… Michael m'appelle le disjoncté… Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs…

- Tu m'étonnes…

Haywire fixa l'adolescent de son regard de psychotique.

- Tu connais Michael ? Il a un labyrinthe tatoué sur le corps. Un labyrinthe. Un labyrinthe géant. Un labyrinthe. Un labyrinthe… Camisole invisible. Invisible camisole. Camisole invisible…

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua dans tous les sens. Sasha, devant ce spectacle plus pathétique que réellement effrayant, préféra laisser Matt le torturer tout seul. Se moquer d'un pauvre diable ne faisait pas partie de ses occupations préférées. Alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, Matt cria son nom. Furieuse, elle se retourna vers lui, alors qu'il posait une question à leur nouvel « ami ».

- Dis-moi, ton chien, il a l'air un peu maigre. Ca te dit qu'on passe un marché ? Tu nous achètes de la bière et nous, on achète ce qu'il faut à… Larry.

* * *

16h28. Cela faisait maintenant 24 heures que Teddy et les Hollander jouaient à la famille unie. Cela faisait 24 heures que Susan tremblait à chaque claquement de porte, semblables à des détonations. Elle n'avait pas pu envoyer ses enfants à l'école ce matin, de peur de réveiller le psychopathe qui semblait endormi chez cet homme, pour l'instant. Pourtant elle aurait tellement aimé qu'ils ne voient pas ça. Leur mère, la gorge nouée, forcée à jouer à l'épouse comblée aux côtés de Teddy, le père de famille. Un père attentionné. Trop attentionné. Cela faisait maintenant 24 heures qu'elle suivait sa fille comme son ombre, se refusant à la laisser seule une seconde avec _lui_. Une attitude que la fille lui avait reproché de nombreuses fois dans la journée. « Arrête de me coller comme ça, je suis avec Teddy, c'est bon » lui avait-elle dit alors que Susan, pétrifiée d'horreur, les avait surpris dans la chambre de la jeune fille, elle, concentrée sur ses leçons et lui, concentré sur elle. C'était trop dur pour Susan. Trop dur d'être contrainte de faire la lessive, alors que dans la pièce d'à côté, sa fille pouvait subir à n'importe quel moment les assauts du violeur.

Elle s'écroula en pleurs dans sa salle de bain, misérable et seule. Zach, qui s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, frappa doucement à la porte, surprenant ainsi sa mère en position de faiblesse.

Il l'aida à se relever, sans un mot, conscient que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne pourrait arranger la situation. Trois ans plus tôt, lorsque la police avait embarqué Teddy, sa mère avait trouvé une histoire abracadabrante pour éviter de traumatiser ses enfants. Les deux petits l'avaient alors crue sur parole, jusqu'à la semaine dernière où Zach était tombé sur les infos alors qu'il était à la recherche de la diffusion d'un match de basket. C'était le lendemain de la grande évasion. Un visage qu'il n'avait pu oublier était alors apparu sous ses yeux, en 16/9e. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il avait compris. Sa sœur de 11 ans, elle, avait bien mieux à faire que de regarder la chaîne des informations, ce dont Zach lui serait toujours infiniment reconnaissant. La veille, alors qu'ils rentraient enfin chez eux après une longue journée de cours, ce visage lui était apparu une nouvelle fois. En chair et en os. Un simple regard de sa mère à cet instant précis lui avait fait comprendre la gravité de la situation. Lorsque sa sœur lui avait sauté au cou, Teddy avait semblé étrangement serein, comme un vieil ami qui revenait de très longues vacances. Etant parfaitement conscient que jouer aux héros n'aurait servi à rien, Zach s'était donc contenté de maintenir l'illusion d'heureuses retrouvailles, pour sa sœur. Un plan qui jusque là avait marché à merveille.

- Maman ?

Gracey, alertée par le bruit que le panier avait produit en chutant, fixait sa mère avec incompréhension.

- Tu sais, si c'est l'école qui te met dans cet état… Les profs comprendront.

Susan n'était pas sure de comprendre de quoi lui parlait sa fille mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Jouant le jeu comme elle savait à présent si bien le faire, elle lui adressa un maigre sourire.

- Tu as raison, c'est stupide…

Séchant d'un geste brusque les larmes qui lui troublaient la vue, la pauvre femme ramassa le linge étalé à ses pieds comme si de rien n'était.

- Il y a un problème ?

Teddy bloquait la sortie, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard errait entre les enfants et leur mère, cherchant une explication à la tension qui était à présent palpable dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il surprit une larme tardive couler le long de la joue de sa « femme », Teddy s'avança lentement vers elle et caressa sa joue de manière délicate, un sourire amoureux sur le visage. Avec un charisme animal qui le caractérisait si bien, il couvait à présent sa bien-aimée du regard, tandis que Zach et Gracey s'éloignaient discrètement. Le garçon se retourna vers le couple une dernière fois et la vision qu'il en eut le glaça d'horreur. Teddy s'était rapproché dangereusement des lèvres tremblantes de Susan et les caressait à présent avec les siennes le plus délicatement possible. Serrant les poings, Zach fit preuve de tout le sang froid dont il était capable pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. L'araignée venait de piquer sa proie, la paralysant pour toujours, vulnérable et soumise. Si Zach parvint à se contrôler, Susan n'eut pas cette chance. Sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes lui était intolérable et elle le repoussa. Cette décision fut amèrement regrettée, comme pouvait en témoigner son regard apeuré et désolé. Cette gifle mentale stoppa T-Bag dans son élan d'affection. Il ne chercha toutefois pas à s'éloigner de sa proie, satisfait de la terreur imprimée sur ses traits.

- Je… Je… Je viens de me rappeler que… il faut que je mette mon rôti au four si on veut manger ce soir.

Le regard pénétrant du criminel se fit soudain moins menaçant. Pourtant Susan n'en était pas moins terrorisée.

- Je suis impatient de goûter ton… rôti, Suzie.

T-Bag s'écarta enfin pour la laisser passer et Susan dut se faire violence pour résister à la tentation d'appeler la police. La tentation aurait été d'autant plus grande si T-Bag n'avait pas coupé les fils du téléphone la veille. Elle savait qu'elle avait fauté et qu'à partir de maintenant, il était capable de tout. A présent, Susan envisageait toutes les possibilités pour se débarrasser de lui. Absolument toutes.

* * *

Larry dévorait le poulet que les nouveaux amis de son maître lui avaient si gentiment offert. Quant aux autres, ils savouraient leur victoire, assis à même le sol, une bière à la main. Alors que Matt décapsulait sa bouteille et savourait enfin la première gorgée tant attendue, il en tendit une à Haywire… qui déclina l'invitation.

- Allez, tu l'as bien méritée.

Matt persistait, le bras en l'air, à lui offrir ce dont il ne voulait pas. Malgré ça, le disjoncté lui tint tête, juste avant de se prendre la sienne dans les mains.

- Pas d'alcool. Maman disait que l'alcool c'est mal. Papa n'aimait pas que Maman dise ça et Maman n'aimait pas que Papa boive. Alcool. Pas d'alcool. Pas d'…

- Ok, ok ! C'est bon ! Pas de bière, on a compris. Tant mieux ça en fera plus pour nous.

Sur ce, l'adolescent partit dans un fou rire qui ne contamina que lui. Sasha lui jeta un regard navré, avant de reporter son attention sur le pauvre bougre que l'alcool semblait si perturber.

Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? La trentaine, sûrement. Bon d'accord, il avait un accoutrement un peu bizarre et il parlait à son chien mais Sasha l'aimait bien. Il était gentil, lui. Et il voulait l'emmener en Hollande. Une demande si spontanée. Il ne pouvait pas lui vouloir de mal. Il semblait si fragile, si enfantin. Un gamin, voilà ce que Sasha avait sous les yeux.

- Moi aussi.

Haywire sembla revenir à la réalité lorsque ces deux mots résonnèrent dans son esprit. Il jeta un regard curieux à la jeune fille blonde, son amie.

- Quoi ?

- moi aussi… mon père… il boit.

- Le mien il était violent.

Sasha garda le silence quelques secondes avant d'avouer son lourd secret, à cet inconnu pas si inconnu que ça finalement.

- Le mien aussi.

- Il me frappait.

- Moi aussi.

- Et il frappait ma mère.

- Le mien aussi.

- Et… j'étais triste.

- moi aussi.

- Et il disait que je le méritais. Parce que j'étais un mauvais fils. J'étais la honte de la famille.

-… Moi aussi.

Le ton douloureux qu'avait employé Sasha frappa le cœur de Haywire de plein fouet. Il avait enfin trouvé son double. Il avait trouvé son âme sœur. Et en plus, elle voulait partir avec lui, en Hollande sur son radeau, sur leur radeau. Alors il se rapprocha de cette jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui avaient soudain les yeux humides et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te protège.

* * *

- Youhou… Gracey… Où es-tu ma poupée ?

T-Bag errait dans le long couloir, à la recherche de l'adolescente. Tel un lion veillant sur son clan, il arborait le même air supérieur et fier qui avait fait sa réputation à Fox River. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre puis l'ouvrit sans attendre la réponse. Zach était là. Cruel dilemme qui s'imposait à T-Bag. Deux enfants. Une fille et un garçon. Terriblement attirants tous les deux. Terriblement interdits aussi.

Sans se préoccuper de la présence des enfants, T-Bag fit coulisser les portes du placard, triant, retournant, chiffonnant, le moindre tissu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je cherche, ma beauté, je cherche… Ah !

Avec un sourire triomphal, T-Bag extirpa de toutes les boules de vêtements une fine étole rouge.

- Tu vas porter ça pour le dîner de ce soir.

Les deux frères lui jetèrent un regard incrédule, pensant qu'il blaguait. Les pauvres, s'ils savaient.

- Tu es sérieux ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs la soudaine gêne des enfants.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais mettre cette robe.

-Oh, tu ne vois pas pourquoi ? Ma foi, c'est… ennuyeux.

Le sourire tordu que T-Bag affichait jusqu'à présent s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il ne lui restait plus que l'air tordu, le sourire en moins.

- Tu vas mettre cette robe.

- Non, Teddy je ne mettrais pas…

L'obstination de la fillette l'agaçait au plus haut point. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué. Il ordonnait, elle obéissait. Mais non, avec les enfants, c'est toujours une guerre ouverte. Que c'était fatiguant d'être père.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Il s'avançait dangereusement vers le lit sur lequel étaient assis les enfants. Zach sentait que la situation était en train de dégénérer à cause du caractère de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

- Gracey, s'il te plaît, mets cette robe.

La jeune fille se tourna, perplexe, vers son frère. Lui aussi était dans la combine ? C'était quoi ce numéro ?

- j'ai dit non !

Ce fut le non de trop pour T-Bag. Celui-ci se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le lit, elle enfilerait cette robe, avec ou sans son aide. Zach sentait la panique l'envahir.

- Mets cette putain de robe Grace !

- Va te…

- Mets la !

La jeune fille cria de douleur lorsque T-bag la tira brutalement par le bras. Zach lui hurlait des mots incompréhensibles pour qu'il arrête mais la douleur s'intensifiait, signe que T-Bag n'avait pas décidé de lui obéir. Les larmes perlaient sur les joues de la jeune fille, plus par incompréhension et crainte que par souffrance.

- d'accord, je vais la mettre.

Pourtant T-Bag ne desserrait pas son étreinte pour autant.

- Elle va la mettre, elle a dit oui !

Zach s'était décidé à intervenir, peu importait que cet homme s'en prenne à lui par la suite, il était en train de brutaliser sa sœur. Lorsque T-Bag sentit quelqu'un lui tirer le bras en retour, il se décida à lâcher la fillette, faisant ainsi face au grand frère, en pleurs lui aussi.

- elle a dit oui…

Ces quelques mots semblèrent lui faire réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Essoufflé, il acquiesça brièvement et sortit de la chambre, en titubant, comme un ivrogne. En sortant, il se cogna contre Susan qui, alertée par les cris de sa fille, s'était précipitée au premier étage. La vision de Gracey en pleurs dans les bras de son frère fut comme un électrochoc pour la pauvre femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Rien…

C'en était trop. Elle était furieuse et hystérique. A la grande surprise de T-Bag, Susan se laissa emporter par la colère et le frappa de toutes ses forces, lui hurlant de répondre. D'abord dérouté par une réaction quelque peu inattendue, T-Bag reprit bien vite ses esprits et força Susan à se calmer.

- Rien ! Je ne lui ai rien fait, d'accord ?

La mère de famille était peut être calmée mais toute cette agitation eut pour conséquence d'excéder le fugitif un peu plus, jusqu'au point de non retour qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre. Et qu'il aurait sûrement atteint si la sonnette n'avait pas retenti.

* * *

Lincoln gara le véhicule sur le bord de la route poussiéreuse et déserte, typique des grandes routes du sud du pays. Ils étaient suffisamment loin pour pouvoir enfin aborder les sujets sérieux sans être dérangés par quoi que ce soit. Alors que tout le monde descendait du véhicule, Paul qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un moment, profita du fait qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux pour s'entretenir avec Sara.

- Sara, je… Je voulais te dire…

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard neutre. Un regard que Paul n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Un regard qui le mettait mal à l'aise parce qu'après ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il aurait préféré qu'elle le déteste, et qu'elle le lui montre.

- Merci. J'aurais compris que tu ne fasses rien, et franchement, je ne t'aurais pas blâmée.

- J'ai soigné des gens dangereux à Fox River. Des gens bien pires que toi. Pourtant, je me suis toujours prise de pitié, voire même de compassion pour eux, parce qu'ils payaient pour leur crime et qu'être traités comme des animaux était largement suffisant à mes yeux comme punition. Mais il faut que tu saches que quand je t'ai vu dans cet état, je n'ai ressenti aucune pitié pour toi, la seule chose que je me suis dite, c'est que c'était dommage que ce soit Lincoln qui ait tiré.

Le regard haineux que Paul semblait tellement pressé de croiser ne fut pas long à arriver. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant. Lorsque Sara sortit à son tour du véhicule, laissant Kellerman avec lui-même, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire :

- Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair…

* * *

- On doit retourner à Chicago.

Lincoln ne semblait guère convaincu par cette solution. Trop risquée à son goût.

- Retourner là-bas, d'accord, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on y fasse ? On n'a pas plus de preuves qu'avant. Pas avec le cadavre de Steadman.

- Burrows, je connais votre dossier par cœur, et je peux vous dire que ramener Steadman vivant n'était pas le seul moyen de prouver votre innocence.

- C'est gentil de me dire ça maintenant parce que vu les derniers évènements, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Le ton montait de plus en plus entre les deux hommes. Encore une fois.

Michael commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces accrochages consécutifs. Le sentiment amer d'être le frère aîné de son frère aîné refit soudain surface.

- On a la clé de toute cette affaire avec nous. Et j'espère au moins que cette clé sait de quoi je parle.

A présent, les trois hommes fixaient Sara, en attente d'une réaction. Une réaction qu'elle ne tarda pas à cracher au visage de Kellerman.

- Tu devrais savoir que je n'ai rien qui pourrait nous être utile. Après tout, tu m'as déjà posé la question, non ? C'est comme ça qu'on dit dans le langage gouvernemental, je me trompe ?

C'était mérité. Et c'était douloureux. Douloureux pour Paul que sa poitrine ainsi que sa culpabilité démangeaient de plus en plus, douloureux pour Sara que les souvenirs de cette torture hantaient chaque nuit, et douloureux pour Michael qui se contentait de serrer les poings, conscient qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas à intervenir.

Devant le soudain mutisme des hommes, Sara consentit toutefois à leur simplifier la tâche.

- Quand j'ai trouvé mon père, pendu dans son bureau, j'ai… j'ai trouvé une clef. Elle était par terre. On dirait la clé d'un coffre.

Elle plongea la main dans son sac et la sortit. Fixant tour à tour les trois hommes qui la regardaient avec grand intérêt, elle la brandit vers Michael.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ouvre ni ce qu'elle cache, mais rien ne nous empêche de découvrir ce que mon père a cherché à dissimuler juste avant de mourir.

Michael qui avait gardé le silence jusque là n'avait d'yeux que pour Sara. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils semblèrent tous deux se concerter du regard pour savoir quoi faire. Se tournant alors vers les deux autres, le jeune homme déclara d'un ton solennel :

- On rentre à la maison.

-----------------------------------------------

bon alors, je crois que je dois des explications à certains qui pourraient trouver certaines réactions bizarres. tout d'abord, pour Haywire, parce que s'il y en a bien un de bizarre dans le lot, c'est lui!

que dire? je lui fais souvent raconter n'importe quoi alors que c'est vrai que dans la série, il a l'air relativement normal (par moments). Le fait est que dehors, il n'a plus aucun repère, plus aucun entourage à aprt un chien, et plus de médoc ni de médecin, du coup son état mental a tendance à s'aggraver, ce qui explique ses petites crises de délire. voilà.

ensuite, pour T-Bag, il est clair que pour moi, c'est un grave malade. il a un "petit" problème de skyzophrénie, c'est comme ça que je le vois. Teddy et T-Bag sont deux personnes bien distinctes et le fait de revoir la famille hollander fait réapparaitre Teddy puisque la dernière fois qu'il a été Teddy, c'était justement avec eux. le truc c'est que t-bag est là aussi, et que n'oublions pas que c'st lui qui a menacé Susan. Donc nous voilà avec du 2en1, et susan doit faire avec. donc, dans ma fic, quand je marque Teddy et qu'après je l'appelle TBag c'est pas pour éviter la redondance c'ets juste parce que Teddy est parti et que c'est T Bag qui a pris le relai.

voilà voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite bientôt!


	14. Chapter 14

merci aux trois courageuses de m'avoir envoyé leurs supers messages qui "font du bien", parce que j'ai la désagréàble impression qu'ils se font d eplus en plus rares... je sais pas si ça vaut le coup de continuer... je vais y réfléchir mwahahahahha (oula, trop de SVT en une journée excusez-moi)

alors, traditionnelle réponse aux reviews!

aelwing: bientôt ça veut dire maintenant... voilà voilà chose promise chose due. je sais ce que c'est t"inquiète pas, je suis pareille. en tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements car ca fait toujours plaisir et j'espère que tu vas contribuer à allonger ma liste de reviews pednant un p'tit bout de temps!

jeni aletbuffy: merci merci! première review de ta part si je ne m'abuse, alors trés flattée!

flo: (qui m'est fidèle depuis le début lol, ben ouais, c'est bien de le préciser quand même) mais continue de te répéter! je t'en prie, moi ça me va tout à fait... je suis contente d'avoir réussie à te tenir en haleine puisque c'est ça le grand secret de PB alors si j'arrive à faire à peu près le même effet avec mes petits chapitres ridicules, que demander de plus?

voilà donc le nouveau chapitre! enjoy!

* * *

La foule allait et venait sous ses yeux sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Tant mieux. Cela lui serait alors plus facile. De son poste d'observation, Michael Scofield, adossé au mur froid et râpeux de la gare de Santa Fe, avait une vision parfaite de ses compagnons de route. Kellerman était en train de régler les derniers détails avec le contrôleur du train, un pauvre bougre pour qui l'unique animation de ces trois derniers mois se résumait au transport d'un prisonnier. Quant à Sara, elle attendait patiemment avec Lincoln, sur un banc de la station, comme si de rien n'était. La jeune femme semblait ailleurs. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'en avait conclu Michael après avoir passé dix bonnes minutes à la scruter du coin de l'œil. Et pendant dix minutes, il avait dû supporter l'idée que Sara était assise à côté de son frère. Ce n'était pas à Lincoln de s'occuper d'elle, il en était conscient. Mais un plan était un plan et il ne fallait en rien déroger à la règle. Cela faisait donc dix minutes, non, plutôt onze, que Lincoln était à quelques centimètres à peine de Sara, à pouvoir respirer à volonté son odeur, sentir son faible souffle sur sa joue, frôler son genou du sien avec un faux air de ne pas y toucher… et que Michael devait supporter ce spectacle. Un homme jaloux c'est vraiment pathétique.

Un coup de vent lui balaya le visage, éparpillant ses cheveux, à présent bruns, avec un sadisme évident. Cela faisait environ dix minutes que Sara patientait sur ce banc de béton, et elle n'avait cessé de rabattre les mèches rebelles derrière son oreille d'un geste agacé. Mais peut être était-ce dû à autre chose qu'aux fâcheuses conditions climatiques ? Peut-être que cette manie venait du fait qu'elle sentait le regard brûlant et possessif de Michael sur elle, même si elle lui tournait le dos. Michael possédait le genre de regard que vous ne pouviez feindre d'ignorer. Toutes ses visites quotidiennes à l'infirmerie lui avaient au moins appris ça. On ne néglige pas le regard de Michael Scofield. Encore moins quand il est braqué sur vous. Encore moins quand vous vous sentez rougir à vue d'œil. Sara se mit soudain à exprimer sa gêne par un tremblement du genou des plus énergiques. Lincoln qui semblait avoir pris ça pour un signe de stress se tourna vers elle.

--------------------------------------------

- Ca va, Doc ?

Sa voix rauque et tranchante la fit sursauter. Sara savait parfaitement que tourner la tête vers Lincoln Burrows reviendrait à avoir Michael dans son champ de vision. C'était risqué. Sara en avait conscience. Mais elle prit le risque.

Elle ne cilla pas.

- Disons que j'essaye d'aller au mieux quand on sait que maintenant, je suis aussi recherchée que vous, si ce n'est plus.

Un silence. Une tentation. Une résistance. Elle ne cilla pas.

- Doc… Sara, je… merci.

Elle ne cilla pas.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Lincoln. J'ai fait ce que je croyais juste et pour moi, condamner un innocent ne fait pas partie de ma conception de la justice.

Ca sonnait faux. Peut être pas pour Lincoln, mais Sara, elle, le savait. Ce genre de réponse c'était bon pour les autres, mais la jeune femme connaissait au fond d'elle-même ses réelles motivations. Et elles étaient à l'origine même de son overdose. Une impulsion causée par le remords. Non pas celui d'avoir fait ce qu'elle a fait. Mais celui de l'avoir fait pour de mauvaises raisons. Des raisons trop personnelles pour être louables. Alors non, Lincoln n'avait pas à la remercier.

- J'y tiens. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez distant. Les grandes démonstrations, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Mais je ne suis pas ingrat pour autant. Je sais tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, alors que vous n'aviez aucune raison de le faire et je sais aussi dans quelle situation ça vous a mis. Je suppose que Michael vous l'a dit mais… on ne serait pas là sans vous alors… merci.

Sara ne répondit rien. Y avait-il quelque chose à dire de toute manière ? Elle se contenta pour unique réponse de lancer un regard bienveillant et reconnaissant à Lincoln… sans ciller.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux bien rapidement. Il était relativement différent de ceux qu'elle se plaisait à entretenir avec son frère. Sara commençait à être mal à l'aise.

- Alors, vous et mon frère…

Là, elle était mal à l'aise. Ses joues se teintèrent en un joli rouge écarlate mais l'étrangeté de cette question lui décrocha un sourire franc. Toutefois Sara s'arrêta bien vite de sourire lorsqu'elle se demanda si Lincoln attendait une réponse. Etait-ce une question du reste ? Sara aurait tout donné pour que ça n'en soit pas une. Est-ce que cela signifiait-il pour autant qu'elle verrait un soulagement dans le fait que les autres croient qu'elle et Michael étaient bien plus que ceux qu'ils prétendaient. Pour cela, il fallait peut être prétendre quelque chose car si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Sara avait clairement fait comprendre à Michael que ce n'était pas la peine d'attendre quoi que ce soit de sa part au vu des derniers évènements. A cet instant précis, la jeune femme se surprit à ressembler à son père. Prendre des décisions que tout le monde regrettait à commencer par soi même, c'était une marque de fabrique chez les Tancredi. Une décision prise sur un coup de tête, comme ce fameux coup de téléphone. Pourtant, c'était une décision qu'elle n'avait pas eu à regretter, et ça c'était sûrement dû au fait que son message n'avait eu d'incidence sur personne, et surtout pas sur Michael, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté. Un sentiment d'indignation s'empara d'elle. Sara avait quand même une dignité et avouer ses sentiments à une boîte vocale perdue dans les limbes de la téléphonie y portait sérieusement atteinte.

- Ecoutez, je ne vous parle pas de ça pour me mêler de la vie de mon frère, j'y suis déjà bien assez mais… je crois qu'il y a certains détails dont il faudrait que je vous parle.

Et voilà, elle avait cillé.

Elle avait cillé mais cela n'eut guère d'effet sur son rythme cardiaque car Michael n'était plus là. Ses yeux bleus non plus. Logique…

La jeune femme se sentit soudain happée par le froid de cette austère journée de juin. La chaleur qui la nourrissait jusque là l'avait abandonnée et encore une fois, Sara se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Ce sentiment ne la quitta que lorsque le train s'arrêta le long du quai, et que ses beaux yeux noisette rencontrèrent enfin l'immense étendue marine qui s'offrait à elle de l'autre côté de la voie.

-----------------------------------------------

Kellerman prenait un malin plaisir à malmener quelque peu le captif. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait Michael Scofield, menotté par ses soins et qui plus est, volontaire. Ils furent les premiers à monter à bord mais la foule de voyageurs les assaillit rapidement. Se frayer un passage parmi les familles, les hommes d'affaire et les amoncellements de bagage n'était pas chose facile et les deux hommes durent batailler pour atteindre enfin le compartiment que le bon vieux contrôleur avait réservé à leur intention. Qui aurait cru qu'il suffisait de voyager menottes aux poignets pour avoir enfin un compartiment personnel ?

- Enlevez-moi ça.

Michael fixait avec autorité l'agent qui refermait enfin la porte coulissante derrière eux, préservant ainsi leur intimité. Lorsque Paul lui fit face, il avait une expression de défi sur le visage qui ne semblait pas plaire du tout à Michael. De longues secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne dise un mot, préférant se provoquer d'une simple œillade, c'était tellement plus impressionnant…

Paul fut le premier des deux à capituler. Sans toutefois effacer cet air arrogant et amusé qu'il se plaisait à offrir au monde, il sortit les clés de sa poche, avec une lenteur exaspérante. Enfin libre, le beau brun se massa vigoureusement les poignets, les menottes avaient été trop serrées mais ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

- Ca fait mal ?

Devant l'air perplexe de Kellerman, Michael lui désigna son épaule blessée d'un signe de la tête.

- Encore trop à mon goût.

- Tant mieux…

Ces mots, à peine murmurés, ne faisaient pas un grand effet à Kellerman. Il avait appris à passer outre. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Parce que c'était une ordure, et qu'il l'avait choisi. Non, ces paroles ne le touchèrent pas. Il était évident que ce qui lui fit mal, contrairement aux mots de Michael, c'étaient ses gestes. Comme celui de le pousser violemment contre le mur. Là, Paul se sentit blessé, meurtri. Sûrement parce que Scofield compressait son épaule, parce qu'il appuyait là où ça faisait mal, au sens propre du terme. Il retint un hurlement de douleur mais ne put contenir le gémissement qui le gagnait plus longtemps. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour constater que le visage de Scofield n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, Paul put l'entendre lui chuchoter à l'oreille d'un ton saccadé:

- Depuis que Sara est là, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me retrouver seul avec vous. Alors je vais profiter de ce moment. Paul. Si je vous vois toucher, à un seul instant, à l'un de ses cheveux, je vous jure que je vous tue. C'est compris ?

Kellerman lui cracha au visage que son petit discours devenait lassant. Même position, mêmes menaces, et même réponse.

- La première fois, c'était surtout un avertissement. Là, c'est en est vraiment une.

Mais la différence majeure entre les deux scènes, et malgré sa situation quelque peu inconfortable, Paul le nota tout de suite, c'était l'état d'esprit dans lequel était le jeune homme. La colère froide dont il avait fait preuve jusque là s'était soudain muée en véritable courroux. Une haine déclarée et violente. Beaucoup moins maîtrisée. Beaucoup moins crédible. Et pourtant tellement sincère. Lorsqu'il était question de la belle Sara, le calme et troublant Michael Scofield n'était plus rien. C'était juste un homme, aveuglé par ses sentiments comme l'étaient tous les autres, poussé au paroxysme d'une attitude qui lui allait si mal d'habitude, la violence. C'était Michael qui avait refusé catégoriquement d'en finir avec Bob le gardien. C'était Michael qui avait accepté de libérer les trafiquants blessés de Bolchoï Booze. C'était Michael qui avait dissuadé Kellerman de loger une balle dans la tête de ce caméraman. Et c'était Michael qui aujourd'hui, semblait perdre la tête pour cette femme, laissant ainsi s'exprimer le côté bestial et d'ordinaire réprimé de Michael Scofield. Le jeune homme se fichait complètement de ce qu'il proférait à l'encontre de Kellerman. Il se fichait encore plus des grimaces de douleur de ce dernier. Tout ce qu'il attendait de sa part, c'était une réponse. La réponse qu'il n'avait pas eue au motel. Une réponse qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, aussi mensongère soit-elle.

Mais encore une fois, c'était quelque chose que Kellerman ne semblait pas décidé à lui accorder. Un faible coup contre la porte l'en empêcha. La porte s'ouvrit d'une lenteur excessive sur Sara dont l'expression était imperturbable. Michael s'écarta de Paul, qui tentait d'adopter un air nonchalant, mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait encore trop mal pour ça. Avec un dernier regard pour Scofield, Paul s'éclipsa, non sans avoir frôlé la jeune femme en passant, la contractant de tout son long. Elle ne décrispa la mâchoire que lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin seule avec Michael.

------------------------------------------

Lincoln se tenait tranquille, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le semblant de siège sur lequel il était assis n'était peut être pas de premier choix mais c'était plus que ce qu'il aurait pu espéré en ce moment. Un visage attira soudain son attention. Familier. Et dérangeant. Un visage lunaire au regard insoutenable. L'étiquette : disjoncté semblait collée sur son front et l'effet était d'autant plus saisissant que ce visage ne bougeait pas, immobile. Emprisonné dans cette surface glacée, connu du monde entier pour cette expression de folie qui dansait dans ses pupilles, largement identifiable malgré la qualité assez précaire de la photographie. Une photo en noir et blanc, comme les sept autres qui pouvaient maintenant prétendre au titre de photographies les plus célèbres du pays. Les plus tristement célèbres. Sous cette photo qui composait en partie la une de ce journal que ce vieil homme en costume, à quelques mètres face à lui, semblait passionner, des lettres en majuscule s'entremêlaient dans une danse folle, pour former un titre morbide, la grande mode de ces dernières semaines : LE DECES D'UN AUTRE EVADE DE FOX RIVER : QUATRE COURENT TOUJOURS.


	15. Chapter 15

ah! des nouvelles de FrenchFan! tu es toute pardonnée t'inquiète, mais bon, je t'avouerais que je commençais à me faire du soucis. d'ailleur Nesquick n'a toujours pas refait surface, vous vous êtes données le mot ou quoi? elle a pas aimé que Sara soigne Kellie, c'est pour ça? elle fait la tête? reviens Nesquick! en tout cas merci à tous (enfin à vous deux) pour vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi sympas, c'est super de savoir que j'écris pas pour rien.

pour la réponse aux reviews pardonnez moi mais on me pique mon ordi donc je me rattraperai plus tard (ne vous vengez pas svp) déjà que vous allez m'en vouloir toutes les deux parce que les réponses à vos questions, c'est pas dans ce chap que vous allez les avoir...

tindin! c'était pour féter le retour de FrenchFan, un épisode flash back!

* * *

Trois jours plus tôt

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite blonde. Fine et aux traits juvéniles, des cheveux bouclés tombant en cascade le long de son dos, elle fixait d'un air gêné la famille Hollander au grand complet ainsi qu'un homme, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui semblait la dévisager avec un regard qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Mackenzie était mal à l'aise.

- Salut, Gracey… euh… Mme Blake m'a demandé de passer pour t'apporter les devoirs. On a commencé un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui.

La jolie Gracey adressa à sa camarade de classe un sourire franc mais qui, elle le sentait bien, ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Même si la jeune fille s'était calmée, la réaction démesurée de Teddy l'avait vraiment effrayée. La réaction de sa mère aussi. En fait, la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux et où malgré elle, elle avait tenu le rôle principal, l'avait chamboulée au plus haut point. Ses mains tremblaient encore. Elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'extérieur à la situation. Et Mac semblait tout indiquée.

- Viens, on va dans ma chambre.

- Non !

Le refus de Susan avait cinglé l'air, faisant sursauter le petit groupe, à l'exception de T-Bag, trop occupé à sourire à la jeune fille. Trop occupé à dévorer des yeux ce corps enfantin qui le rendait fou, plus encore que celui de Gracey. T-Bag avait toujours préféré les blondes de toute façon. Il en avait eu si peu dans sa vie qu'il n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer cette chance. Se passant la langue sur ses fines lèvres exsangues, il sentit revivre en lui ce feu qui s'était si brutalement éteint lorsque la sonnette avait retenti dans la maison. Le feu qui le consumait plus encore que la colère sourde qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de Susan et maintenant de sa fille, trop caractérielle, trop… comme sa mère. Le feu du désir.

Et ça, Susan s'en était rendue compte. A l'instant même où la petite tête blonde s'était révélée à elle, sur le perron. Elle avait su qu'il valait mieux pour son bien qu'elle ne franchisse pas le seuil de cette maison. Quitte à être ferme avec la meilleure amie de sa fille, une gamine toujours polie et serviable, la fille d'une voisine amicale. Non, il ne fallait en aucun cas que Mackenzie pénètre dans l'antre du diable.

- Maman !

Susan accusa en silence le reproche à peine masqué de sa fille.

- Désolé, mais on n'a pas le temps.

- J'ai besoin de lui parler !

- Une autre fois…

- Vous n'avez qu'à aller chez toi.

Tout le monde fixa l'adolescent avec incrédulité. Mais toute l'attention de Zach restait concentrée sur Mackenzie, qui acquiesçait avec enthousiasme.

- Maman, Gracey ne se sent pas très bien aujourd'hui, je suis sur que ça lui ferait du bien d'aller chez Mac un moment, et puis ça ne nous empêcherait pas de faire… ce qu'on a à faire.

L'évidence sauta soudain aux yeux de Susan. Son fils était plein de ressources et elle s'en voulait de ne pas en avoir eu l'idée plus tôt. Le problème n'était pas d'attirer Mackenzie dans un traquenard, mais plutôt d'éloigner les deux filles le plus vite possible.

- Ton frère a raison. Allez-y. Après tout, c'est mieux comme ça. Tu diras à ta mère que… que c'est gentil de s'occuper de Gracey, pour moi.

C'était une remarque pour le moins étrange mais Gracey était trop heureuse de quitter cette maison pendant quelques heures pour s'en formaliser.

T-Bag ne tarda pas à donner son avis à ce sujet.

- Enfin Suzie, ne dis pas de bêtise. Cette petite ne nous dérange absolument pas.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que…

- Pourtant c'est l'impression que ça donne… Tu ne voudrais quand même pas renvoyer cette enfant chez sa mère en lui laissant penser que tu es quelqu'un de foncièrement désagréable ?

C'était bien joué. Susan devait le reconnaître. Il faisait preuve d'une habileté extraordinaire. Ca avait toujours été le cas. Dès que Susan l'avait rencontré, elle avait vu en cet homme cette intelligence qui le caractérisait, bien plus que la folie qui le dévorait et qu'il avait toujours su camoufler quand il le fallait.

Pourtant Susan n'était pas décidée à en démordre. Ce qu'elle allait découvrir assez rapidement, c'était que T-Bag n'allait pas lui laisser le choix. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, le meurtrier sortit de sa poche droite un objet contendant, un petit couteau à première vue et le pointa dans le dos de Zach. La mine catastrophée qu'affichait maintenant Susan fit comprendre à T-Bag qu'il avait gagné. Lorsque le garçon sentit la pointe de la lame s'enfoncer faiblement entre ses omoplates, il fut pris de panique. Plus personne ne bougeait. Plus personne ne respirait.

- Elles restent… toutes les deux.

Tout en tirant le garçon en arrière pour le faire reculer dans le hall, T-Bag désignait les deux filles de la pointe de son couteau. Pour la mère de famille, la question ne se posait même plus, et elle ordonna aux filles, trop effrayées pour ajouter quoi que ce soit, de rentrer.

Cela faisait à présent une heure et demi que Mackenzie était de la partie. Lorsqu'il avait enfin consenti à lâcher le jeune garçon, T-Bag avait opté pour la formation d'un blocus. Les volets fermés, les issues condamnées, la petite famille était depuis plus d'une heure confinée dans la petite cuisine. Susan n'avait eu d'autre choix que de reprendre la préparation de son rôti, sous la surveillance aiguisée du maître de cérémonie, tandis que les enfants, la gorge sèche, se gardaient bien de dire quoi que ce soit. Zach tentait désespérément de calmer les deux filles, mais c'était peine perdue.

Las de fixer sans cesse l'évolution de la cuisson, T-Bag décida de se trouver une autre occupation bien plus… ludique. Il se dirigea alors vers la table autour de laquelle les trois enfants étaient assis, et il tira la dernière chaise vacante jusqu'à lui, s'asseyant à proximité de la petite blonde.

- Alors, Mackenzie… Est-ce que tu aimes l'école ?

Tremblante comme une feuille, la fillette n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche que la sonnette résonna de nouveau. Personne ne bougea. Pas même Susan. Lorsqu'un second coup retentit, T-Bag étira les muscles de sa nuque d'un air agacé. Mais il ne se leva pas. Les autres non plus.

- Mac ?

Le cri étouffé d'une mère inquiète et impatiente parvint, douloureux, jusqu'aux otages. Susan se raidit de tout son long quand elle reconnut la mère de Mackenzie, Christie. Il était évident qu'après une heure et demie, elle commence à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour sa fille. Et il était aussi évident que si elle continuait, la situation ne risquerait pas de s'améliorer. Comme si elle pouvait s'améliorer d'ailleurs. Susan sourit malgré elle. Il n'y avait pas de quoi.

- Mac !

T-Bag fit signe à la jeune fille de tenir sa langue, ce qu'elle fit, contrainte et forcée de supporter les cris de sa mère, de plus en plus suppliants, elle, totalement inconsciente de ce qui se passait en ce moment derrière ces murs.

Les coups de poing sur la lourde porte blanche avaient remplacé le coup de sonnette. C'en était plus désespérant.

- Susan !

La jeune mère, qui jusque là, avait gardé les yeux rivés au sol, incapable de soutenir le regard suppliant de Mac qu'elle sentait sur elle, releva soudain la tête à l'appel de son nom. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir la force et le courage d'agir, à cet instant précis. Mais à défaut d'avoir de la force, elle avait de la lucidité. Une lucidité qui lui disait de se tenir tranquille.

- Susan ! Je sais que tu es là, ta voiture est garée dans l'allée ! Susan !

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles les martèlements de la voisine s'amplifièrent, jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne enfin, déstabilisant.

Alors qu'elle percevait avec beaucoup de mal les pas de Christie s'éloigner précipitamment, Susan laissa les larmes qu'elle retenait à grande peine, couler le long de ses joues. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir pourquoi, peut être était-ce parce que la soudaine venue de Christie avait rallumé en elle une faible lueur d'espoir, bien que la situation était loin d'être propice à ce genre de sentiment, peut être était-ce parce qu'elle se sentait coupable d'avoir tout fait pour éviter de mêler Mac à cette histoire et de ne pas y être arrivée, ou peut-être était-ce parce que Susan n'osait penser à ce que Christie pouvait s'imaginer à cet instant, bien que la mère devait sûrement être très loin du compte, même dans ses délires les plus fous.

T-Bag était très fière de la belle petite blonde. Elle était vraiment parfaite, comme il les aimait. Belle, fragile et obéissante. Il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée mais quelle bouchée !

- C'est très bien Mackenzie… vraiment très bien. Ta maman serait très fière de toi… Alors, ma jolie, est-ce que tu aimes l'école ?

Le doux visage de la jeune fille était trempé, ravagé par les larmes qu'elle n'avait pu contenir à l'entente de la voix de sa mère. Bien que très largement dépassée par les évènements, elle avait au moins conscience qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle réponde à sa question. Hésitante, elle finit par hocher de la tête, provoquant un sourire chez ce monstre qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- C'est très bien. Tu dois être une bonne élève. Moi à ton âge, je détestais l'école. Ce n'était pas pour moi. J'ai comme qui dirait un petit problème avec… l'autorité.

Ce dernier mot lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Mackenzie ne pouvait détacher son regard de la lueur perverse qu'elle percevait dans celui de cet homme. Et dire qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Elle s'en fichait pour ainsi dire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser les Hollander avec lui, ça non. Il avait menacé Zach. Il était dangereux. Pourtant Mac avait bien conscience que Zach n'était pas au cœur des préoccupations de cet homme au regard dérangeant. Non, c'était bien elle qu'il fixait avec insistance. Ce fut bien sa jambe qu'il frôla d'un air faussement innocent. Et ce fut bien sa main, à lui, qui atterrit malencontreusement sur son genou à elle. Une main qui ne semblait pas prête à lâcher sa proie et qui remontait lentement, comme un serpent, toujours plus haut le long de sa cuisse.

La douleur fut immédiate. Et même si dans sa vie, T-Bag avait eu à endurer plus de souffrances physiques que n'importe qui, il était humainement impossible de recevoir en pleine figure de l'eau bouillante sans en éprouver une intense souffrance. L'homme, hurlant à la mort, des jurons tous plus monstrueux les uns que les autres, se prenait la tête entre les mains, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'atténuer cette atroce sensation qui le ravageait, celle de sentir la peau de son visage se craqueler petit à petit sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Susan se contentait de constater les dégâts qu'elle avait causés, la casserole toujours à la main.

- Je t'interdis de la toucher !

Elle dut résister à l'ignoble tentation de lui cracher dessus, en souvenir du « bon vieux temps » mais, comme le sentiment jouissif de lui avoir réglé son compte, elle la réprima pour pouvoir se concentrer sur l'objectif qu'elle devait impérativement se fixer, sortir d'ici.

Alors que T-Bag continuait de se débattre contre lui-même, Susan hurla aux enfants de sortir de la pièce. Il n'en fallut guère plus aux trois adolescents pour se précipiter dans le couloir. Zach sauta sur la porte d'entrée mais elle restait immobile, tel un mur de béton. Le garçon se mordit la langue avec fureur lorsqu'il se rappela que les portes étaient fermées à clé, et que le trousseau était sur Teddy. Les fenêtres ? Le temps d'ouvrir les volets et de filer un à un, il aura tôt fait de trancher la gorge des deux pauvres malheureux qui seront passés en dernier. Susan qui les avait suivis leur cria de monter à l'étage. Alors qu'elle posait le pied sur la première marche, elle ralentit la course pour chercher T-Bag des yeux. Mauvaise idée. La seconde qu'elle perdit dans son examen de la situation fut celle de trop. Le pédophile qui s'était passé de l'eau froide pour atténuer une souffrance qui aurait été la même si on l'avait marqué au fer rouge, s'élança à la poursuite de Susan, du moins du mieux qu'il put. La panique qui la dévorait lui fit louper une marche, ce qui la fit trébucher, la retardant dans son ascension. T-Bag en profita pour se jeter sur elle alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques marches du palier. Sa chute lui coupa le souffle et Susan n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser traîner en direction inverse sous les cris impuissants des enfants et sous ceux, beaucoup plus virulents du psychopathe.

Lorsqu'elle tomba à genou sur le parquet du couloir, Susan s'agrippa au bras puissant qui la traînait de force, la dominant de toute sa hargne. Son premier réflexe fut de le mordre le plus fort qu'elle put, mais la réponse de T-Bag ne fut pas longue.

- Salope !

La colère le faisait trembler de tout son corps, plus encore que la douleur toujours cuisante due à son bain-marie. Bien qu'il voyait trouble, cela ne fut pas un problème pour frapper Susan de toutes ses forces. En plein dans le mille. Les avants bras de la jeune mère, offerts en sacrifice pour tenter de se protéger de ses coups, ne résistèrent pas longtemps à la folie dévastatrice à laquelle ils faisaient face. Susan laissa échapper un hurlement lorsqu'elle sentit une forte poigne lui attraper les cheveux avec toute la violence dont il était capable, la forçant ainsi à se redresser du mieux qu'elle put. Elle sentit son souffle lui brûler la nuque alors que de ses longs bras, il entravait le moindre de ses mouvements en la ceinturant comme le ferait une camisole.

- Que dirais-tu, ma jolie Suzie, d'une balade romantique… mais sous la glace !

Lorsqu'il lui cracha ces derniers mots au visage, Susan sentit ses bras se desserrer autour d'elle pour mieux pouvoir lui agripper les épaules. Soudain, elle se sentit partir en avant, la force de la projection étant bien trop forte pour tenter de se rattraper à quoi que ce fut. Le plus douloureux ne fut pas de traverser avec une rare violence la baie vitrée qui faisait office de cloison entre la cuisine et le hall. Non, la douleur fulgurante que ressentit alors Susan venait de la chute, inévitable contre le sol, jonché de multiples morceaux de verre brisé. Toutefois T-Bag n'en avait pas fini avec elle, il n'en aurait jamais fini. La pauvre proie à terre, se vidant de son sang, se contentait de fixer avec appréhension et fatalité le prédateur qui se dirigeait droit vers elle, triomphal et conquérant… Jusqu'à ce que les sirènes de police ne parviennent à eux.

T-Bag leva les yeux une seconde, agacé d'être constamment dérangé pendant la période qu'il préférait durant la chasse, la lente agonie de l'animal.

C'était la seconde de trop. Susan n'écoutant ni la douleur qui l'élançait dans son mollet gauche ni la terreur qui la tiraillait, profita de ce moment d'inattention pour s'enfuir en rampant.

- Mme Hollander ? Police !

- Aidez-moi… Ces simples mots moururent dans sa gorge, noyés par les sanglots d'espoir qui faisaient progressivement leur apparition. La police était là. Susan savait qu'ils arriveraient bien trop tard pour la sauver mais savoir que les enfants ne risquaient plus rien rehaussa son rythme cardiaque déjà bien trop rapide.

- Mme Hollander ? Votre voisine est très inquiète. Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de nous certifier que tout va bien, nous serons obligés de forcer la porte !

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

T-Bag ne comptait pas la laisser lui échapper. Les enfants non plus d'ailleurs, non, il y avait Mackenzie. Il ne laisserait pas partir Mackenzie. Mais avant de s'occuper d'elle, il avait une revanche à prendre, une vengeance qui le nourrissait depuis maintenant trois ans.

Susan, au prix d'un effort surhumain, avait réussi à tenir sur sa jambe, et s'agrippait désespérément au plan de travail pour ne pas tomber. Un comptoir avec des couteaux. T-Bag se jeta sur elle, comme si un simple contact avec cette femme lui était vital et la retourna, face à lui, d'un mouvement brusque. La jouissance de pouvoir enfin accomplir ce pourquoi il s'était évadé de Fox River était tellement grande qu'il ne sentit même pas la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair. La douleur ne vint qu'après, lorsqu'il sentit ses pieds se dérober sous son poids, et qu'il dut s'accrocher à Susan dans un dernier effort pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Allongé sur le sol, T-Bag prit enfin conscience du couteau, fixé dans son estomac, ainsi que du sang, son sang, qui s'imprégnait dans une large tâche rouge sombre dans les mailles de son T-Shirt. Il leva alors les yeux vers Susan. Suzie… Suzie pleurait à chaudes larmes, et murmurait des choses incompréhensibles. De toute façon, Teddy était trop fatigué pour essayer d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Suzie continue de le tenir fermement, comme elle le faisait, lui tenant chaud, mais de moins en moins, comme si une bourrasque avait envahi la pièce. Il fallait dire que Teddy n'était pas chaudement vêtu. Il allait être malade si ça continuait. Elle était tellement belle, une sorte de halo semblait l'entourer, on aurait dit un ange. C'était _son_ ange.

- Teddy est rentré…

Ce furent ces derniers mots. Susan percevait faiblement les cris des enfants qui lui hurlaient que la police était là. Les sirènes qui bordaient la maison lui paraissaient lointaines, tout comme la voix grave et tonnante du policier à l'extérieur. Mais Susan s'en fichait. Elle se contentait de fixer le corps inanimé qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras. T-Bag n'était plus, là, face à Susan, il était redevenu Teddy.

Il était 19h02 lorsque l'ambulance embarqua le corps dans un grand sac noir sur une civière. Il était 19h02 lorsque le cœur de Susan se remit à battre pour la première fois depuis trois ans.

alors, je m'explique: pourquoi avoir tué T-Bag? je suis fan du perso mais franchement, je vois pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire après avoir tué Susan sachant que c'était son but ultime, donc voilà! dsl, je me déteste aussi, sachez-le. et donc, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, parce que c'est sur que c'est pas évident à coomprendre, dans le chapitre précédent, la photo sur le journal c'est Haywire, il est donc décédé la veille du jour où linc Mike Sara et Kellie sont dans le train, ce qui explique que ca fasse la une. on ne parle pas de T-Bag parce que lui, il est mort 2 jours avant. mais c'est ce qui explique le titre: 4 courent toujours, et que ce n'est donc pas une erreur de calcul de ma part. donc voilà c'est fini pour l'instant avec les histoires en flash back, maintenant, tous mes chapitres se situent dans le présent. donc place à l'action MiSa... je vais m'y consacrer ardemment à partir de maintenant à ces deux là...


	16. Chapter 16

bon alors déjà merci pour ces super reviews et à leurs super reviewers parce que des encouragements, il n'y a que ça de vrai! alors déjà, avant de répondre aux reviews, annonce spéciale: Nesquick est de retour parmi nous mes amis!!!!! j'ai eu un peu peur il y a quelques jours quand même mais non, elle est là, ses délires psychédéliques aussi et ses longues longues longues reviews comme je les aime!!! donc voilà, fin du HS...

Canellia: du MiSa en veux tu en voilà! y'a qu'à demander...

Flo: une grande habituée, que je remercir pour sa tentative de "soudoiement" lol avec ets p'tits compliments tu crois que je le vois pas venir le chantage? lol

FrenchFan: tu m'en vois ravie, pour ton concours, tu vas enfin repouvoir te consacrer aux miens comme tu sais si bien le faire avec tes analyses géniales! pour ce qui est de mon ptit délire 4 évadés encore vivants alors que jusque là, j'ai parlé que d'un mort... je comprends non pas que tu te sentes con, mais que t'ais cru que je m'étais gourée, me connaissant ça aurait trés bien pu être le cas mais pas ici. ravie de voir que me vision des choses correspond à la tienne et pour Teddy, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de jouer sur l'ambiguité du perso ju'squ'à la fin, plutôt que de le faire crever en immonde , ce qu'il est j'en conviens... séquence émotion

pour gracey, je l'avais faite blonde au début mais comme une certaine personne m'a fait tout un cinéma parce que j'avais osé dire que le présentateur en veste de cuir en fait c'était une femme... je me suis dit, vérifie, ca vaut mieux, et ben j'ai eu raison parce que... elle est brune (quand tu vois Susan d'un autre côté tu te dis que c'est logique)

"Il était 19h02 lorsque l'ambulance embarqua le corps dans un grand sac noir sur une civière. Il était 19h02 lorsque le cœur de Susan se remit à battre pour la première fois depuis trois ans" ouais... je la trouve classe, hein? n'est-il pas? lol non mais j'ai surtout marqué ça parce que dans l'un des chapitres précédents, Susan se remémore la fameuse soirée 3 ans plus tôt, où elle avait appelé la police et j'avais marqué qu'il était 21h qelque chose lorsque son coeur s'était arrêté de battre, d'où cette "superbe" fin pas du tout mélo, tout avait été calculé...

ton idée d'envoyer Sara en prison avec la femme de C Note est pas mal du tout lol, je t'en prie, j'ai hate de lire cette histoire, alors au boulot!

Nesquick: mais t'es tout pardonnée t'inquiète pas! tu cartonnes! lol contente de te revoir. au fait... anesthésie? aïe... je compatis, tu es d'autant plus pardonnée que c'était pas pour passer du bon temps en plus, bon c'est clair que tu commences mal, t'es à la bourre lol mais bon... je ferai avec... compte tenu de l'impressionnant quota que je t'ai imposé, je serai clémente avec tes jeux de mot, aussi pourris soient-ils, on a tous des vis cachés, et je t'avouerais que le mien c'est de me marrer comme une conne devant mon ordi quand je lis tes vannes. pardonnez moi seigneur... pour ce qui est de la lèche, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là? personne t'en veux et surtout pas moi pour tes ptits délires filmographiques, je te propose un truc, on fonde une maison de production indépendante, et on se fait les épisodes de PB en parallèle, j'écris, tu filmes. on se fait de smillions avec notre super talent de dingue, on rencontre Wentworth Miller, il me demande en mariage, il se fait tatouer un gros shtroumphet forever sur le torse et... et je m'enflamme...

"hank You Shtromphet de réussir à merveille le compromis entre scénario et texte narratif": mais je t'en prie, c'est tout naturel

d'après toi, Sara va pardonner à Paul? lancez les paris, ça reste à voir... en tout cas, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ton passage sur les doutes de Sara en tant que médecin

"a profession est liée à la personne. Mais pourquoi ? D'où vient ce lien ?", comme l'a dit FrenchFan, sa phrase culte:je veux faire partie de la solution, pas du problème, devrait répondre à ta question

pour Kellerman, tu avs sans doute m'en vouloir mais... c'ets l'un de mes personnages préférés. je le trouve génial et l'acteur gagne en bogocité ce qui ne gâche rien... donc pour sa "difficulté à se faire cerner", ça vient surment du fait que c'ets ce que j'adore chez ce perso dans la série qui n'a pas fini de nous surprendre, ce qui fait que dans ma fic, j'accentue ce côté gros bordel intérieur lol

pour le nom de famille des deux frères, ça aussi, FrenchFan l'a bien expliqué: because mike n'a pas connu son père donc il a pris le nom de sa mère

ce qui est génial avec mon coup de la radio, c'est que tout le monde se pose des questions qu'il n'y a pas lieu de se poser, comme le coup de l'incendie, qui n' a ABSOLUMENT aucun rapport avec l'histoire mdr

en tout cas, merci encore pour tes éloges, dont je ne peux pas me passer décidément! la preuve, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose durant les denriers jours lol

-------------------------------------------------------------------

alors, pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, c'est donc du MiSa, il n'y a rien d'uatre, donc ne cherchez pas de piège y'en a pas! ne stressez pas non plus comme des dingues, ce sera pas le denrier avant le 30e lol bon allez, shtroumphet resprire un grand coup, prend son courage à deux mains et vous annonce que le MiSa ne fait que commencer ! (bon là, il fait vmt que commencer, soyez indulgent, entre Santa Fe et Chicago il y quand même 16h de trajet...)

* * *

Le rythme cardiaque du fugitif revenait peu à peu à un nombre de pulsations un peu plus normal par minute. Mais Michael savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas parce que sa rage envers Kellerman s'était estompée, ni parce qu'il était parvenu à se raisonner lui-même. Non, Michael savait que cette sensation de sérénité qui l'envahissait un peu plus chaque seconde était due à la simple présence de Sara. A cet instant, Michael prit bien soin de mémoriser au fin fond de sa mémoire le regard à la fois tendre et douloureux que lui lançait la jeune femme car cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu droit. Et sentir ce regard concerné sur lui, un regard qu'il ne lui avait pas connu à Gila, elle, encore trop réticente face à cet homme qui lui avait menti, qui s'était servi d'elle, mais qui s'inquiétait pour elle plus que n'importe qui, emplit soudain Michael d'un espoir un peu présomptueux compte tenu de la situation.

Alors que chacun soutenait le regard de l'autre dans un genre de défi où jusque là, Michael avait toujours eu l'avantage, Sara cilla, hésitante, face à ce roc qui n'attendait plus qu'un geste de sa part. Michael avait encore gagné. Pourtant le jeune homme ne s'en réjouit pas. Ce genre de satisfaction futile qui l'avait abreuvé à Fox River lui paraissait soudain tellement dérisoire. Car Michael n'avait rien loupé de la torture mentale que Sara semblait s'infliger. Comment pouvait-on lui demander de passer outre le fait que ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement l'une dans l'autre, moites et tremblantes, ou encore qu'elle préférait garder son regard vissé sur la moquette rouge bordeaux du compartiment plutôt que de devoir affronter le sien ? Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que quelque chose tracassait Sara, mais il ne suffisait pas d'en être un pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien être originaire de ce malaise.

- Sara… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

A l'appel de son nom, la jeune femme consentit à relever la tête, à assumer ce qu'elle avait à dire, bien qu'elle ne sache pas réellement comment le formuler.

- Michael, je… Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas en parler mais… Lincoln m'a tout raconté. Pour ton père.

C'était dit. Et ça faisait mal. Michael était loin de s'attendre à ce genre de confession. En fait, il devait bien admettre qu'il ne s'attendait à rien en particulier. Le jeune homme se contenta d'accuser le coup, mais se refusa à rompre ce lien visuel si particulier pour une relation si particulière, mise entre parenthèses depuis de trop longues semaines. Il faisait face avec un calme remarquable. Et même si son corps ne livrait à la jolie brune aucun indice sur l'impact de ces mots sur le jeune homme, ses yeux bleus ne faisaient pas de même. Le vent s'était levé, et la soudaine noirceur des eaux n'indiquait rien de bon quant à la suite des évènements. La tempête était imminente et la houle commençait déjà à s'amplifier. Ce que Sara craignait à présent, c'était que les déferlantes de vagues qu'elle y lirait ne se fracassent sur elle, pauvre femme perdue en mer, trop amoureuse de ce grand bleu envoûtant pour s'être méfiée des caprices de la nature.

- Si je t'en parle ce n'est pas pour te faire souffrir. Ça doit être quelque chose d'assez rare à entendre dans ta situation mais… je sais ce que tu ressens, je l'ai vécu moi aussi, rappelle-toi. Alors, si jamais tu éprouves le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un…

Sur ces mots, Michael se tourna vers la grande baie vitrée qui donnait une vue d'ensemble assez étonnante. Le train avait démarré depuis quelques minutes déjà et le paysage vallonné et sec du Nouveau-Mexique se faisait maintenant plus discret, se mêlant avec subtilité aux dominantes ocre du Colorado. Le jeu des couleurs était ahurissant, mais moins encore que l'indifférence totale avec laquelle Michael semblait considérer Sara. Dos à elle et plongé dans un profond mutisme, Sara reconnaissait bien là une facette du jeune homme à laquelle elle s'était heurtée mainte fois en prison. Et c'était loin d'être la meilleure.

Pourtant Michael se contrefichait du paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il avait mieux à faire. L'immense étendue désertique était loin d'être aussi captivante que le reflet de Sara dans la vitre. Elle lui avait tendu la main, et comme d'habitude, il l'avait refusée. Une main tendue de sa part était tellement inespérée que Michael ne pouvait que se détester de laisser passer une chance qu'il n'aurait probablement pas l'occasion de ressaisir avant un moment. Pourtant c'était trop tôt, pour elle et pour lui. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Le reflet bougea, se révélant, au fil des secondes, plus net. Sara s'avançait lentement vers lui. Mais Michael ne bougeait pas.

A présent, seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient encore. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, dans un dernier effort, attendant un signe, un élan, n'importe quoi. A présent, elle n'osait plus relever ses paupières closes, sachant parfaitement que lorsqu'elle rouvrirait les yeux sur le monde, rien n'aurait changé. Elle serait toujours confrontée à un dos, à un mur, à un mur de silence, à _son_ mur de silence. Et lorsque la fatalité la frappa de plein fouet, déçue mais résignée, dans un élan, un dernier, Sara leva sa main gauche vers l'épaule carrée et bien plus musclée que dans ses souvenirs de l'éternel prisonnier aux fausses piqûres d'insuline. Malgré les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient encore, elle pouvait sentir la force étrangement apaisante qui émanait de ce corps, de cette âme, trop torturée pour être comprise, trop blessée pour être soignée, mais suffisamment bonne pour être sauvée. Un jour. Michael Scofield était un paradoxe vivant, Sara l'avait compris dès le moment où elle l'avait vu arriver à l'infirmerie, diabétique, tatoué, et diplômé. Et ce fut cette ambiguïté, sombre et attractive, un peu trop pour une droguée comme elle, qui empêcha Sara de franchir cette dernière distance, aussi minime fut-elle entre eux deux. Sa main toujours en suspens, la jolie brune baissa la tête dans un soupir las, et frustré.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Alors que le reflet de la jeune femme s'effaçait progressivement, signe qu'elle avait fini par renoncer, résignée par l'attitude repoussante du beau brun, Michael chuchota un mot, un seul, d'un timbre douloureux, un mot que Sara avait tant attendu et qu'il se décidait enfin à lui accorder.

- Merci.

Un murmure à peine audible qu'elle accueillit pourtant comme une libération.

- Sara…

Celui là n'était pas prévu. Mais qu'importe. Immobile devant la porte, Sara était incapable de sortir, de refermer cette porte sur elle, sur eux, sans lui faire face. Parce qu'elle voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Et parce qu'elle n'était pas comme lui.

Michael ne fixait plus la vitre désormais. L'original était tellement plus beau qu'un reflet de toute façon. Ce n'était pas à cette vitre qu'il s'adressait. Ce n'était pas cette vitre qui le rendait fou. Ce n'était pas cette vitre qu'il avait blessée et qui maintenant, s'apprêtait à s'échapper de cette pièce à l'atmosphère trop lourde, trop oppressante, comme si elle s'échappait ainsi de son emprise, de son cœur, trop lourd lui aussi.

- Reste avec moi.

Une main tendue. Sara l'accepta. Parce qu'elle n'était pas comme lui.

* * *

- Je suis content que tu sois là.

La jeune femme sentit comme un poids s'abattre lourdement sur sa poitrine. Elle était seule dans ce wagon, avec lui, assise sur une banquette, avec lui, et voilà qu'elle s'imaginait hors de ce train, au Nouveau Mexique, sans lui. Pourquoi ? Peut être parce que ces simples mots avaient ranimé en elle le douloureux souvenir d'une autre rencontre, d'un autre lieu, d'un autre temps pourtant pas si lointain que ça, un rendez-vous qui avait plutôt mal fini. Pourquoi ? Peut être parce que Sara s'était imaginée à ce moment là une vie sans Michael, et qu'à ce moment là, cette perspective lui était moins douloureuse que de fuir avec eux vers le Panama. Il était content qu'elle soit venue… Mais était-ce son cas ? Lorsqu'elle croisait ces grands yeux bleus, la réponse venait d'elle-même. C'en était tellement évident que cela fit peur à la jeune femme. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'elle ne passait pas son temps à croiser ce regard azur, et qu'alors la question prenait tout son sens. Parce qu'elle avait conscience que ces yeux bleus ne seraient pas toujours là, et que la dépendance profondément suspecte qu'elle développait à leur égard lui laissait à penser qu'en l'absence de Michael, Sara n'était plus capable de rien. Une perspective plutôt effrayante. Mais tellement attirante.

Michael profita du long silence de la jeune femme pour s'avancer vers elle, d'une façon très subtile, un peu trop d'ailleurs puisque cette soudaine initiative ne semblait avoir eu pour effet que de la plonger encore un peu plus dans le fin fond de ses pensées. Quelque peu déçu par son manque flagrant de réaction, Michael tendit une main qui se voulait conquérante vers celles, beaucoup plus nerveuses de sa partenaire. Ce ne fut qu'au doux contact de leur peau que Sara sembla émerger de la léthargie dans laquelle elle s'était inconsciemment murée. La chaleur de sa paume se répandait dans la jeune femme, imprégnant au passage la moindre parcelle de son corps déboussolé face à cette intense sensation de bien être qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis trop longtemps. Une seconde main rejoignit rapidement la première, recouvrant entièrement celles de la brunette qui, à contre cœur, avait délaissé la providentielle vision de ces mains sublimes entrelacées dans les siennes pour fixer à nouveau le jeune homme. Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle sut bien vite que la vision qu'elle avait de lui maintenant, était la meilleure de toutes. Tout en portant délicatement les mains de Sara à ses lèvres, le jeune homme s'évertuait à balayer les pensées qui affluaient soudainement dans son esprit. Des pensées qui le menaient toutes à ce fameux jour où pour la première fois, et jusque là la dernière, le pauvre Scofield, doux rêveur, s'était surpris à rêver d'une autre vie, d'un autre contexte, mais pas d'une autre femme. Ce jour là, il avait voulu toucher une étoile, il y avait même goûté, mais comme dans tous les rêves, on finit toujours par se réveiller. Il ne reste plus alors que les souvenirs. Souvenirs que Michael ne parvenait pas à effacer de sa mémoire, parce que c'était trop lui demander. C'était au-dessus de ses forces de lui demander d'oublier ce baiser, leur baiser. D'oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant, et d'oublier ce qu'il avait cru voir naître dans les yeux de Sara, une faible étincelle, qu'il s'était empressé d'éteindre le soir même. Parce que c'était plus facile. Parce que c'était plus lâche. Parce qu'après tout, son seul et unique but avait été de prendre cette fichue clé, non ? C'était tellement peu convainquant que Michael en eut la nausée. Alors il revint enfin à la réalité. Elle n'avait pas été aussi charmante depuis un moment. Le doux baiser qu'il déposa sur les doigts fragiles de la jolie brune leur fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. A présent il leur était impossible de résister à la tentation de se noyer dans le regard de l'autre. Un regard gourmand, avide d'en avoir plus, toujours plus. Les mains toujours soumises à la douce torture des ses baisers, Sara pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant de Michael, qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Bien que la jeune femme persistait à ne porter son attention que sur les yeux du beau brun, par mesure de précaution, celui-ci dévorait déjà ses lèvres des yeux, et ce sans aucune retenue. Et puis au diable les mesures de précaution… ou presque.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement sur deux silhouettes que Michael n'avait jamais eu aussi peu envie de voir débarquer. Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu à ouvrir la bouche, le jeune homme les haïssait déjà.

- On a un problème.

Paul lui jeta négligemment une coupure de presse sur les genoux, froissée et pliée vulgairement. Le titre macabre qu'il avait sous les yeux suffit à Michael pour laisser échapper un long soupir, las et désolé. Une réaction qui n'échappa à personne et surtout pas à Sara.

- Tu vas m'expliquer à quoi tu joues maintenant.

Sara était ferme et on ne peut plus claire. Elle lui avait posé une question et la moindre des choses était qu'elle ait enfin une réponse.


	17. Chapter 17

mille mercis pour vos reviews, si vous n'étiez pas là, je peux vous dire que j'aurais absolument aucune motivation alors merci de prendre le temps de me lire et merci de me forcer à me bouger les fesses!

alors... comment dire ça de manière calm et posée? C'est la fiesta mes amis!!! ce soir c'est le grand soir (ou presque) disons, le pré grand soir, alors pour fêter ça, voilà du MiSa, attention attention je fais une annonce... c'est la fameuse scène du train qui nous fait tous baver depuis une semaine!!!!!!!!!! bon à ma sauce bien sur, alors ce sera pas aussi génial que la série mais j'espère quand même vous offrir un substitut suffisamement convainquant de notre future scène préférée!!! enjoy!

Ah, j'oubliais, réponse aux reviews ! enfin à la seule à laquelle je puisse répondre, c'est à dire **FrenchFan** (ben alors Nesquick, on a du retard ? )

Pour ce qui ets de l'attente, t'inquiète pas j'ai les nerfs à vif, et j'en suis à mon troisième congélo dur dur…

Pour ce qui est de l'attitude de Mike, ben… il commence à pêter les plombs, il ne sait plus quoi faire, avec personne, il dit pas ce qu'il faut dire, dit ce qu'il ne faut pas dire, enfin c'est… un pétage de durite en bonne et due forme.

Pour Sara, en effet le coup d'une drogue c'est mon idée alors t'es gentille mais je réclame des droits d'auteur

Pour Kellerman, je t'avouerais que… je l'aime lol moins que Mike évidemment mais… je l'adore quand même, le chieur en toute puissance ! et ça m'a scié d'apprendre pour lui et caroline OMG ! enfin…

Les névrosés de la romance tragique ? C'est joliment dit pour qualifier tous les pétés du casque qui viennent lire ce que j'écris… et dont tu fais assurément partie, je te rassure…

Pour ce qui est des phrases…. Comment ça tu oses me critiquer ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Évidemment, les conseils sont les bienvenus, bon même si je les ai peut être pas vraiment appliqués sur ce chapitre là… j'y travaille c'est promis !

Allez, bonne lecture mes amis !

* * *

- Comment ça beaucoup d'argent ?

Le regard inquisiteur qu'elle posait sur lui le troublait au plus haut point. Pouvait-il seulement lui donner la réponse qu'elle attendait ? Si Michael le savait… Avouer à Sara qu'il avait laissé filer T-Bag avec 5 millions de dollars n'était pas forcément la meilleure alternative qui s'offrait à lui. Jetant un dernier regard désespéré sur le morceau de papier que Kellerman et Lincoln s'étaient procurés il ne savait trop comment, ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent le regard froid et acéré comme une lame de rasoir du criminel, dont la réminiscence du décès prenait à elle toute seule un tiers de la page, se partageant la vedette avec le non moins tristement célèbre Charles Patoshik, dernière « victime » en date de l'évasion.

Pourtant lorsqu'il mêla à nouveau son regard aux deux iris chocolat qui buvaient ses paroles comme un élixir fabuleux, Michael sut qu'il n'aurait pas la force de lui cacher la vérité.

- Cinq millions.

La jeune femme ne prononçait plus un mot, l'air semblait lui manquer.

Mais ce n'était plus Sara, choquée par ses révélations, qui avait toute son attention. Non, Michael focalisait désormais toutes ses pensées sur la dernière personne, à qui aussi, il venait d'avouer une énormité. Une personne qui ne semblait pas du tout réagir normalement.

Paul savourait déjà l'effet que son manque de réaction semblait avoir sur le jeune homme. Un plaisir de la vie futile pour certains, mais au combien jouissif pour un homme sans aucune identité, recherché par les autorités, et avec une épaule blessée. La fuite ça vous change un homme.

Michael le regardait sans comprendre. Ou peut être comprenait-il justement.

- Vous étiez au courant ?

- Que Bagwell avait pris les 5 millions ? Non mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire maintenant ? Michael, croyez ce que vous voulez mais le gouvernement de ce pays est loin d'être incompétent quand il s'en donne les moyens. Les services secrets ont toujours su que Cooper ne s'était pas volatilisé. Mais qu'allaient-ils faire de plus alors que Westmorland s'était fait arrêté ? Avouer son identité au monde entier ? Vous savez, en prison, la fréquentation d'un type qui pèse cinq millions de dollars, c'est terriblement alléchant, pour les prisonniers comme pour les gardiens. Surtout s'il vous propose un paquet de fric contre une évasion en béton armé. Mais bon, ça vous le savez aussi bien que moi… Hein Scofield ?

Toujours est-il que Charles Westmorland a passé toute sa vie quasiment derrière les barreaux, une peine drôlement lourde pour un vol de voitures, vous ne trouvez pas ? On a connu plus subtil comme intervention gouvernementale en matière d'alourdissement de peine. Quand le nom de Westmorland a commencé à circuler dans les couloirs au sujet d'une tentative d'évasion tragique, ça n'était pas bien compliqué de faire le rapprochement avec vous. Encore moins quand Mahone a repêché votre disque dur dans la rivière…

Les entrailles de Michael se tordirent à l'écoute des longues explications que Kellerman lui offrait avec une intense satisfaction. Etait-il réellement surpris par le fait que Mahone ait dragué le fleuve ? Il n'en attendait pas moins de lui et cela expliquait à présent cette constante facilité qu'il avait depuis l'ouverture de l'enquête à flairer la piste des deux frères, en excluant la remarquable intelligence dont il faisait preuve pour ce dossier. Et bien que la frontière entre suspicion et preuve soit particulièrement mince, le fait de savoir enfin d'où Mahone tenait ces si précieuses informations commençait à déstabiliser l'ingénieur plus que de raison.

- Alors c'était ça le plan ? Embarquer le vieillard pour empocher le pactole ? De toute façon, après avoir remis en liberté un pédophile meurtrier de surcroît, ce n'était pas une escroquerie de plus ou de moins qui allait vous ar…

Lincoln avait surgis avec une rapidité impressionnante. Si Michael pouvait endurer ça, pour lui, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait laissé Kellerman jouer avec lui, mais il protégerait son frère, avec cette fois, une méthode plus subtile qu'un flingue. Projetant l'agent avec une force herculéenne contre la porte du compartiment, un long gémissement plaintif résulta de sa « méthode plus subtile ». Ainsi qu'un regard de son frère qu'il aurait voulu plus reconnaissant compte tenu de la situation. Mais bien évidemment, Lincoln avait encore fait le mauvais choix. Parce que c'était comme ça. Tout ce qu'il entreprenait était voué à l'échec, il l'avait bien compris. Mais un merci… juste un merci… ne serait-ce que pour l'avoir fait taire. Au lieu de cela, Michael le força à relâcher sa prise, avant que Kellerman ne commence à sérieusement manquer d'air.

- Vos gestes d'affection sont très touchants Burrows, mais un jour il faudra que vous compreniez que moi aussi je sais me servir d'une arme !

- Ne parlez plus de mon frère comme ça…

- Fermez la ! Tous les deux !

Michael privilégiait rarement les éclats de voix aux attaques verbales calmes et maîtrisées, mais c'en était trop. Cette situation, il l'avait subie trop souvent en trop peu de temps pour pouvoir encore la tolérer. Le ton qu'il avait employé, à raison d'être pour le moins inhabituel, lui avait accordé l'attention des deux hommes.

- Ca fait quoi, à peine cinq jours, qu'on fait équipe ensemble ? Et en cinq jours vous avez réussi à vous menacer une bonne dizaine de fois. Ah et j'oubliais, vous avez même réussi à en mettre une à exécution ! En cinq jours ! Je vous ai laissé seuls une fois, et en l'espace d'une heure, je le retrouve avec une balle dans l'épaule ! On n'y arrivera jamais si vous n'y mettez pas du vôtre, et de toute évidence, vous ne le faites pas. Lincoln, je sais me défendre tout seul, et Paul, je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire si vous ne m'agressiez pas constamment. J'en ai assez de toujours vous dire comment vous comporter pour éviter les ennuis, c'est moi le plus jeune et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être avec des gosses ! J'ai vécu cette situation avec Abruzzi et T-Bag trop souvent, je ne pensais pas avoir à faire pareil avec mon frère. Continuez comme ça, et on arrête tout. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour me prendre une balle dans la tête et pourtant c'est ce qui risque fort d'arriver si vous ne vous contrôlez pas. Vous voulez vous taper dessus ? Parfait, mais dans ce cas, ne me mêlez pas à ça. Je rentre au Panama et après vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez. Moi j'arrête.

Furieux et tremblant de colère, Michael ne laissa pas le temps aux accusés de tenter un quelconque plaidoyer, la sentence avait été bel et bien prononcée, et toute tentative d'appel rejetée. Michael Scofield en avait assez, et personne ne pourrait l'en blâmer.

Sans un regard pour les trois autres, pas même pour Sara qui s'était contentée de le laisser éclater sa colère au grand jour, les yeux baissés, Michael ouvrit sèchement la porte, sans prendre la peine de la refermer derrière lui. Malencontreusement, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le vieux contrôleur, alerté par les cris, s'était précipité vers le compartiment pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Nez à nez avec le brave homme, Michael ne savait pas quoi dire. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne tenta pas d'y remédier. Renonçant à se justifier, le jeune homme partit sans un mot vers les toilettes. Paul regarda Scofield s'éloigner rapidement au fond du couloir, puis leva les yeux vers le vieil hispanique, interloqué par le fait qu'un prisonnier ne soit pas attaché comme il se devait.

- Señor Jimenez ! Je…

En quête d'inspiration, Paul leva la main en direction des sanitaires, avec un sourire plus que cordial pour le brave homme, un de ces sourires qu'il avait appris à façonner au fil des années. Un de ces sourires dont personne ne peut douter de prime abord.

- Une envie pressante. Vous savez ce que c'est… Ne vous en faites pas, je ne le quitte pas des yeux, et je le rattache dès qu'il a fini.

De sa carrure imposante, Paul lui barrait l'accès au compartiment, de sorte que le contrôleur ne se doute pas de la présence de deux invités surprises qui n'étaient absolument pas désirés dans cette pièce. Convaincu de la bonne foi de l'agent gouvernemental, Juan Jimenez se résigna à continuer sa ronde. Tout était normal.

Michael referma la porte derrière lui et fut soulagé de constater qu'il avait le cabinet pour lui tout seul. Il sentait son visage s'enflammer sous le poids de la rancœur et de la honte de s'être emporté autant pour si peu. Si peu ? Cela lui brûlait la gorge de considérer ce qui s'était passé comme « si peu ». Cette irritable sensation d'échauffement qui le prit soudainement ne s'apaisa que lorsqu'il fit couler de l'eau fraîche dans le lavabo qui lui faisait face, avide de sentir ce filet d'eau purificatrice couler le long de ses joues, expiant ainsi des péchés qu'il n'avait pas prévu si nombreux. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, aveuglé par les gouttes d'eau qui lui obstruaient la vue, son reflet lui lançait du miroir un air accusateur. Du moins le pensait-il jusqu'à ce que Michael réalise que c'était lui qui défiait du regard l'image déformée qu'il percevait tant bien que mal. De toute évidence, le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme seul et rongé par la culpabilité et le jeune homme n'aimait pas ce qu'il y voyait. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme on l'avait prévu. Du suicide de Steadman à la présence de Sara, dans cette pièce, avec lui.

La jeune femme s'adossa à la porte, sans un mot, se contentant d'observer cet homme qui la faisait souffrir parce qu'il se faisait souffrir. Un homme qui n'osait pas la regarder en retour.

- Je pensais que tu serais la dernière personne à venir me voir.

Il avait engagé la conversation, et Sara lui en était reconnaissante. Même si elle ne s'attendait pas spécialement à cette entrée en matière. Elle affichait à présent un sourire taquin.

- Tu aurais préféré que ce soit Paul, je comprends…

Michael ne put retenir un sourire à cette remarque. Sara avait réussi à le dérider en un temps record. Il n'était pas sur qu'avec un autre, le résultat aurait été si convainquant. Non, à vrai dire il en était persuadé.

- Bon d'accord, disons l'avant dernière.

- Et comme nous ne sommes que quatre, je suppose que tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit Lincoln ?

Il avait enfin levé les yeux vers elle. Et ce regard…

- Non… Je connais mon frère, il aurait attendu. En fait… je ne m'attendais à personne.

- Ca prouve que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu te plais à le croire.

- Dis moi Sara, tu m'en veux ?

Quelque peu déconcertée par cette question plus que directe, Sara ne savait que répondre.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De Westmorland et des cinq millions, perdus, quelque part.

La jolie brune toujours adossée à la porte des cabinets avait baissé la tête dans un soupir, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, parce qu'il lui semblait évident qu'elle ne pourrait pas éluder la question. Alors elle mêla son regard au sien, et lui répondit dans un murmure.

- Pourquoi tu le veux tant cet argent ?

- Parce que j'ai fait une promesse à un mourrant. J'ai promis à Charles d'aller voir sa fille sur son lit de mort, et je me suis promis de lui donner la part de son père.

Un aveu qui déconcerta la jeune femme. Mais… Non, pas tant que ça finalement. Michael s'était toujours soucié des autres avant de se soucier de lui-même et venait encore une fois de le lui montrer.

- Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille pour ça ?

Le bleu azur se mêla au chocolat avec une harmonie déconcertante. Un simple regard. Deux cœurs battants à tout rompre. Un triste sourire. Une parole.

- Tu as raison, je ne te connais pas si bien que ça.

Un silence. Un visage triste, mais dénué de tout sourire. Deux cœurs battant au ralenti, engourdis par le froid qui s'était soudain engouffré dans la pièce. Pas un regard. Le bleu azur et le chocolat ne se mêlaient plus.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Michael ?

- Quoi ?

- Ca ! Cette indifférence qui en plus de sonner faux est remarquablement blessante pour moi comme pour toi.

- C'est toi-même qui l'as instaurée, dans ce parc.

Sara était en plein cauchemar. C'était la seule explication possible.

- Tu venais de me dire que j'allais devoir cohabiter avec celui qui a failli me tuer !

- Oui… et tu m'as repoussé.

- C'est un reproche ?

- Non… juste un constat.

Michael n'essaya même pas de la retenir, pas après ce qu'il avait dit. Inutile et totalement absurde. Tout comme sa réaction. Il fallait qu'il commence à se faire une raison, lorsque Sara était là, c'était la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire. En présence de cette femme, le génie Michael Scofield, celui qui avait engendré la plus grosse évasion de l'histoire, n'était plus qu'un pauvre type. Amoureux et maladroit.

Ce fut donc en amoureux transi qu'il regarda cette porte se refermer sur la brunette avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui le fixait durement de ses yeux acier, emprisonné dans cette cage de verre. Michael scrutait son reflet et décidément, il aimait de moins en moins ce qu'il y voyait.

* * *

3h15. La cabine était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Le sommeil de Paul semblait des plus perturbés à en juger par l'agitation chronique dont il était victime depuis deux heures. Du moins, c'était ce qu'en avait déduit Michael de sa couchette, située sous celle de l'agent. Une situation qui ne fut pas sans lui rappeler une autre cellule, une autre couchette, un autre codétenu. Michael ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sucre à cet instant précis. Se frottant le visage des mains, le jeune homme se remémora avec nostalgie tous ces moments de complicité qu'il avait eu avec Fernando. Qui l'aurait cru à son arrivée à Fox River ? Pas même lui. Une culture trop différente. Un environnement social trop opposé. Mais une motivation identique, l'amour. Un sentiment qui les avait rapprochés, lui l'ingénieur des quartiers chics, et le voyou portoricain, jusqu'à créer un lien unique entre eux deux, que personne n'aurait jamais cru possible, une solide amitié. Une complicité à toute épreuve. Quelques gestes de tendresse que Michael n'avaient jamais eu de la part de son frère, ou alors trop rarement. Et savoir Sucre livré à lui-même et aveuglé par son amour pour Maricruz, était loin de rassurer le jeune homme. Un homme amoureux était rarement prudent. Il en savait quelque chose.

3h32. Paul semblait s'être calmé. Alors les pensées de Michael dévièrent vers cette tragique entrevue avec Stedaman. Et dire que Kellerman avait demandé la présidente Reynolds en mariage. Une anecdote qui devait sûrement bien amuser Lincoln mais Michael n'était pas son frère. Il ne tirait aucune satisfaction du mal-être de ses ennemis, encore fallait-il que Paul en soit un. C'était une question à laquelle Michael n'avait pas de réponse, et à laquelle il était bien conscient qu'il n'en obtiendrait pas avant le grand final. C'était un risque à prendre, et il l'avait pris. Comme celui de contacter Sara. Encore et toujours Sara. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir voilà de cela quatre heures car ses pensées n'allaient plus que vers le compartiment voisin, où elle et Lincoln passaient la nuit, et il n'arrivait pas plus à dormir maintenant pour les mêmes raisons. C'en était maladif. Michael n'avait jamais touché à la morphine mais il est des drogues bien plus efficaces et perfides que les drogues elles mêmes. Le beau brun était justement en train d'en faire les frais.

* * *

3h44. Sentir le liquide frais et bienfaiteur couler le long de sa gorge lui procura une intense sensation de bien-être. Sara s'était réveillée en sursaut au cours de la nuit, un cauchemar sans doute, mais lequel… La jeune femme ne s'en était pas formalisée, elle n'était pas du genre à se rappeler de ses rêves à son réveil, même les plus traumatisants. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pu oublier c'était le bleu. Un bleu clair, limpide, attirant. Juste du bleu.

La fatalité la gagna soudain lorsqu'elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis sa montée dans ce train. Depuis sa dispute avec Michael, la jeune femme n'avait plus dit un seul mot. Personne n'avait non plus cherché à la faire parler, et c'est ce qui la dérangeait après mure réflexion. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle détenait de dont ils avaient besoin pour que tout s'arrête, ça elle l'avait bien compris, mais elle ? Servait-elle vraiment à quelque chose ? Sara n'était pas sure de vouloir connaître la réponse, elle l'effrayait. Elle l'effrayait presque autant que la réaction étrange qu'avait eue Michael un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Jusque là, elle avait toujours joué le rôle de l'obstacle dans leur relation. A Fox River comme à Gila, c'était elle qui avait freiné les ardeurs du beau brun. Maintenant que les situations étaient inversées, Sara se sentait désemparée, et terriblement moins sure d'elle tout à coup. Rongée par l'incertitude des sentiments de Michael à son égard, elle en avait toujours douté, mais jamais de cette façon, et la constante présence de cette clé dans la poche de son pantalon n'était pas sans le lui rappeler. Résignée à profiter des dernières heures de sommeil qui lui restait, la brunette tendit la main à l'aveuglette vers l'interrupteur afin d'éteindre la lumière. Dans son empressement, ce ne fut pas le bouton qu'elle toucha mais une sorte d'objet en verre, qui s'empressa de finir sa course au sol, sous la force du mouvement, plus ample qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, de sa main. Il lui fallut une volonté de fer pour garder son sang froid alors qu'elle semblait à deux doigts d'exploser sous l'effet de l'exaspération. Alors qu'elle s'évertuait avec précaution à ramasser les morceaux de sa bêtise, Sara se surprit à avoir une soudaine envie de pleurer. C'était tellement ponctuel et stupide qu'elle ne put résister plus longtemps à la tentation de s'abandonner au chagrin qui la rongeait. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, cette ultime goutte d'eau avait fait déborder le vase, plus qu'il ne fallait. Les larmes coulèrent pendant un long moment encore, d'une telle abondance que la jeune femme se demandait si cela allait prendre fin un jour. Rien n'était moins sûr. Alors que Sara commençait à se faire une raison, le puits sans fond s'assécha rapidement, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre, plus sereine maintenant que la tempête était passée, la cueillette des débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Michael.

* * *

Le jeune homme avait définitivement renoncé à trouver le sommeil cette nuit, encore plus lorsqu'il avait perçu le faible frottement d'une porte que l'on coulisse, dans la pièce d'à côté. Tout d'abord résigné, il avait fini par succomber à la curiosité qui le rongeait, écoutant enfin les battements sonores de son cœur qui ne cessait de tambouriner depuis des heures. Elle était là, vulnérable et lasse, et tellement désirable. Tel un chasseur, il s'avançait vers sa proie, dans un silence religieux, afin de ne pas effrayer la créature qui avait alors toute son attention.

- Sara…

Un faible gémissement fut la seule réponse qu'il réussit à tirer de la jeune femme. Comme tout mauvais chasseur, il avait failli à la tâche, la créature avait pris peur. Pourtant il n'avait pas eu besoin d'arme pour la blesser car Sara tenait fébrilement son bras gauche d'où s'écoulait un faible filet de sang.

Michael s'avança d'un pas feutré vers la jeune femme, de peur de causer plus de dégâts qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. La vue de ce sang, de son sang, lui faisait d'autant plus mal qu'elle s'était coupée par sa faute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Un ton froid, trop glacial pour être impersonnel ou encore indifférent. Pourtant Michael préférait encore subir les foudres de Sara plutôt que de devoir essuyer son silence. Une situation quelque peu ironique compte tenu de l'attitude plus que trouble du jeune homme à son égard quelques heures auparavant. Cette soudaine froideur avec laquelle Sara s'efforçait de le considérer ne fut pas sans leur rappeler à tous les deux le jour où le médecin s'était retrouvé confrontée à la douloureuse réalité du statut marital de Michael Scofield. Le ressentiment qu'elle n'avait pu contenir bien longtemps s'était heurté à son regard limpide et blessé, et malgré certaines hésitations, Sara avait réussi à aller jusqu'au bout.

_

* * *

_

_-Alors comme ça vous êtes marié ?_

_Une question franche, directe, et bien plus acérée qu'une lame de couteau. Elle l'avait fait sursauter, bien plus encore que le fait d'entendre le son de sa voix à cet instant si inattendu._

_- Euh… et bien, pas dans le sens traditionnel du mot._

_Evidemment, quand on s'appelait Michael Scofield, c'était bien trop simple de répondre à une question franche et directe par autre chose qu'une phrase des plus ambiguës._

_- Michael, on est tous les deux des adultes, jouez cartes sur table._

_Malheureusement pour elle, le prisonnier ne semblait pas décidé à lui simplifier la tâche, bien trop préoccupé par le regard lourd de reproches qu'elle lui adressait, et qu'elle s'adressait indirectement. Résignée par un silence qui ne faisait qu'accroître son agacement, la jeune femme se résolut à ouvrir la marche. _

_- Ok, je commence … en tant que l'une des très rares femmes ici, j'ai l'habitude des insinuations et des tentatives de drague, et je n'ai pas l'habitude de les apprécier._

_Ces derniers mots résonnèrent en Michael comme le tintement abrutissant d'une cloche, lui décrochant un sourire sincère et amusé. _

_- Ecoutez, Sara…_

_- C'est docteur Tancredi et s'il vous plait, laissez-moi finir. Je ne suis pas une femme jalouse. Mais je suis prudente. Et pour certaines raisons, avec vous je ne le suis pas, prudente. _

_Bien que cette légère et insignifiante précision de prime abord n'avait pas échappé à Michael, le beau brun accusa le coup douloureusement_

_- Vous n'avez pas à l'être…_

_-Si, je dois. Il y a trop de questions qui vous entourent Michael. Il y en a bien trop. Alors voilà le marché. A partir de maintenant, vos injections, vos soucis médicaux, ce sera Ok tant que c'est une relation médecin patient. Mais les questions personnelles et les faveurs de toute sorte que ce soit, ne font plus partie de notre relation._

_Elle tournait les talons, soulagée de lui avoir confessé ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qu'elle ne pouvait plus désormais garder pour elle. Elle tournait le dos, elle lui tournait le dos. Mais Michael ne pouvait pas la laisser partir ainsi. Pas comme ça. _

_- Les questions que vous vous posez sur moi… Elles ont des réponses. _

* * *

Faisant fi du regard défiant avec lequel Sara tentait de le foudroyer, le beau brun se pencha vers elle, prenant soin de ne pas la toucher alors qu'il s'accroupissait tant bien que mal entre le lavabo et les cabinets. Avec toute la délicatesse qu'il se connaissait, il posa une main réconfortante sur celle de Sara, encore tremblante de la colère qui la tiraillait. Avec une poigne qu'il voulut douce mais non dénuée de fermeté, il tira son bras jusqu'à lui, afin de découvrir l'ampleur des dégâts. Ses biens maigres connaissances médicales ne semblaient pas être de trop, bien que la blessure en elle-même était plutôt superficielle.

Refermer cette plaie ne poserait aucun problème et la cicatrisation s'annoncerait rapide. Pourtant ce n'était pas pour cette blessure que Michael se faisait du souci, mais pour toutes les autres, plus morales, plus graves, plus longues à cicatriser si tant est qu'elles le fassent un jour. Des blessures d'autant plus atroces que c'était lui qui les avaient causées, elles aussi. Alors, pourtant conscient qu'un simple désinfectant ne réparerait jamais le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, soulagé d'y trouver la fameuse trousse de secours, et décidé à panser la seule plaie qu'il était en mesure de soigner, pour le moment.

- Je peux le faire toute seule.

Acide et agressif. Prévisible aussi.

- Dans la mesure où tu ne l'es plus, ce n'est plus la peine d'être forte pour deux.

Protecteur et suppliant. Tout aussi prévisible.

-Je te trouve bien versatile en ce moment…

- Et toi, je te trouve bien méfiante.

Amer, mais pas méchant. Peut être rancunier sur les bords, mais Michael savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Voir Sara se battre contre elle-même pour garder le silence était étrangement jouissif. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre déverser sa rancune, pas maintenant, pas ce soir. Michael pouvait sentir d'ici le combat intérieur qui la tiraillait. Elle n'avait peut être aucune envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne mais il n'allait pas lui laisser le choix. Sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux, Michael frôla de ses doigts la peau diaphane de l'avant bras meurtri, remontant jusqu'à la manche de son gilet, qu'il tira encore un peu plus en arrière, afin de ne pas être gêné durant son opération. Il lui fut difficile de réprimer un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts la peau de Sara parcourue de frissons. Le corps ne nous trahissait jamais, et pour une fois, Michael en était plus qu'enchanté. Sara, aux premières loges, n'avait évidemment rien loupé de la petite scène et sa gêne n'en fut que plus grande. Après la chair de poule, les rougeurs faisaient leur apparition, au grand damne de la jeune femme, dénoncée par son plus fidèle allié, du moins le croyait-elle, elle-même. Vaincue, elle se contenta de garder un œil prudent sur les gestes de Michael, un peu trop flous à son goût, qui manipulait le flacon d'alcool d'une main trop hésitante pour savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Un coton imbibé du précieux liquide dans une main, le bras de Sara dans l'autre, son regard électrique allait des deux au visage de la jeune femme avec appréhension.

- Michael, en quelques jours j'ai dû me rétablir d'une overdose, subir un interrogatoire musclé, retenir ma respiration pendant qu'on m'électrocutait dans une baignoire et me recoudre moi-même le bras gauche après avoir atterri sur un pare brise, alors je crois que je vais pouvoir supporter un peu d'alcool.

Un ton qui s'était voulu léger et qui aurait pu l'être, si ça n'avait pas été Michael en face. Car le jeune homme n'avait pas relevé la douce moquerie, il ne l'avait pour ainsi dire pas écoutée. La seule chose qu'il en retenait était cet effrayant : « pendant qu'on m'électrocutait dans une baignoire » qui ne cessait de lui retourner l'estomac. Se persuader qu'il avait mal entendu était totalement vain, tout comme s'évertuer à penser que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme qui les rapprochait toujours plus de leur but. S'imaginer les pires horreurs était une chose, en prendre conscience en était une autre. Et plus encore que l'envie de foutre une balle dans la tête de cet enfoiré, c'était à lui-même qu'il voulait s'infliger cette torture. Pour avoir laissé Sara toute seule, pour l'avoir laissée endurer ça, et surtout pour l'avoir appris. Car le poids de la culpabilité était alors tout autre. Comme cet affreux sentiment nauséeux qui lui prenait la gorge, lui coupant le souffle, tant l'horreur de la situation le pétrifiait d'effroi. Il avait mal, et il avait honte. Mais il se tut. Son regard larmoyant était suffisant pour Sara. Trop pénible à soutenir. Elle préféra détourner les yeux. Alors Michael entreprit de refermer enfin cette plaie, telle la pose de la première pierre de l'édifice de sa conscience, de sa rédemption.

Avec une douceur si enivrante qu'elle en était douloureuse, Michael banda le bras de Sara. Comme un ultime pardon. Une fois la bande fixée solidement, le jeune homme laissa ses longues mains s'attarder plus longtemps qu'il n'en était nécessaire sur cette peau douce et laiteuse, incapable de rompre ce lien qui lui avait tant manqué depuis Gila. Sara gigotait, mal à l'aise, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter face à cet homme qui lui procurait tellement de bien en un effleurement à peine. Fermant les yeux, elle s'autorisa enfin à se laisser bercer par cette chaleur que lui procuraient les caresses de Michael, et lorsqu'elles stoppèrent brutalement, la frustration qui en résulta n'en fut que plus grande encore. Cherchant son regard, Sara le surprit à fixer avec insistance la poche de son pantalon. Bercée par l'incompréhension la plus totale, la jeune femme déchanta bien vite lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui attirait tant son attention. Déçue par cette révélation qui ne faisait alors que confirmer les craintes qu'elle s'était avouée plus tôt, Sara eut tout juste la force de se relever sur ses deux jambes. Elle savait qu'elle en aurait suffisamment pour retourner se coucher, sans lui, mais trop peu pour affronter à nouveau son regard et ses interrogations. Dans un soupir lourd et attristé, elle préféra s'en aller. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une forte poigne la retenir par le bras. A bout de forces, elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas regagner sa couchette sans explication, alors elle prit appui sur le lavabo, à la droite de Michael, une position plus facile à supporter puisqu'il lui serait plus facile d'éviter ses yeux et le feu qui les consumait brusquement.

- Je ne suis là que pour sauver ton frère ?

Une question qui avait les traits douloureux d'une affirmation fataliste. Pourquoi chercher à répondre à une question qui n'en était pas une ? Un silence de plus ou de moins ne pourrait pas aggraver la situation de toute façon. Michael sentait progressivement une chaleur s'insinuer dans la moindre parcelle de son corps, une chaleur qui ne choisissait pas le moment adéquat pour faire son apparition. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Elle était là, séparée par une dizaine de centimètres tout au plus, l'étroitesse de la pièce ne favorisant pas vraiment le maintien des distances. Elle était là, sublime et fragile, brisée et forte, de ce qu'elle avait enduré et de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à endurer. Elle était là, réceptive mais braquée, presque aussi paradoxale que lui-même pouvait l'être. Elle était femme, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec ses mèches brunes et ses boutons de chemise innocemment déboutonnés. Il inhala son parfum le plus fort et le moins discrètement possible, cherchant à s'imprégner de son essence, de son âme, parce qu'à cette minute, c'en était devenu vital. Oui, Michael sentait cette chaleur s'insinuer au creux de ses reins pour l'envahir et le posséder tout entier. Il la désirait et son regard ne pouvait tromper personne, pas même Sara.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça…

Une plainte à peine audible tant elle était peu convaincante. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, elle avait une question à lui poser et elle savait pertinemment que s'il continuait ainsi, elle serait incapable d'entendre sa réponse ou même de le lui demander.

- Michael, si je n'avais pas eu cette clé, est-ce que tu aurais quand même cherché à me retrouver ?

Michael ne cilla pas. Il était incapable de détacher son regard de ses yeux suppliants, ne demandant qu'une réponse de sa part. Les pupilles dilatés, l'air lui manquait affreusement et sa respiration se fit alors plus lourde, plus profonde, alors que Sara ne respirait déjà plus. Les mains moites, il tenta sans succès de dominer les pulsions qui l'assaillaient de toute part, parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Une pensée qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer, parce que Michael en avait assez d'attendre le bon moment, parce qu'il ne viendrait pas, à moins qu'il ne le provoque lui-même. Et il avait décidé que ce serait le bon moment. Il laissa son regard se perdre sur ces lèvres parfaites, un qualificatif qu'il pouvait se permettre sans retenue de leur donner pour avoir eu le privilège d'y goûter. Elles étaient aussi appétissantes que dans ses souvenirs et pour une fois, elles semblaient elles aussi décidées à obéir à leurs instincts les plus primaires. La flamme du désir qui l'habitait plus intense que jamais, Michael se rapprochait avec une lenteur agaçante de ce calice divin qui s'offrait à lui, profitant de chaque seconde de ce moment trop privilégié pour durer. Les derniers centimètres franchis, l'ultime appréhension qui avait pu persister chez l'un comme chez l'autre vola en éclat, ne leur offrant plus pour seule alternative le douloureux besoin de sceller leurs lèvres l'un à l'autre. Dans un dernier élan possessif, Michael leva avec difficulté son bras gauche qui n'avait jamais été aussi lourd que maintenant vers la joue droite de Sara, hésitant presque à frôler cette peau divine de peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve et que le jeune homme ait l'horrible frustration de se réveiller dans ce compartiment austère et obscur, sans elle, sans rien. Lorsque finalement sa paume sentit enfin cette douce chaleur qu'il ne ressentait qu'au contact de la jeune femme, Michael brisa les dernières entraves qui les maintenaient encore trop loin l'un de l'autre. Prenant d'assaut les lèvres de Sara, le beau brun aux mystérieux yeux bleu océan se surprit enfin à rêver au milieu des étoiles, à nouveau.

c'était pas trop nul?


	18. Chapter 18

hé! me revoilà! bon, alors, déjà merci beaucoup pour vos review, c'est toujours génial de voir que vous prenez non seulement le temps de lire ce que j'écris mais aussi de le commenter... la traditionnelle réponse aux reviews!

flo: je t'avouerais que j'aime bien moi aussi cette scène de "soignage" comme tu dis lol parce que les rôles s'inversent progressivement, et c'est à ce moment là que c'est le plus flagrant. pour ce qui est de Bellick, ne t'en fais pas, j'en parlerai, évidemment, tout comme il faut que je parle de Sucre de Mahone, de C-Note... donc ça va me faire du boulot, mais je vais le faire, c'est noté! par contre, tu risques pas d'avoir cette partie tout de suite (en fait j'en sais rien du tout lol) mais il y a un risque en tout cas. Donc si jamais je m'étale trop avant de parler de lui, je parlerai de son expérience carcérale sous forme d eflash back, parce que entendons nous bien, je suis OBLIGEE d'évoquer ce passage (surtout que je crois que j'ai jamais autant ri que lorsqu'il a tenté un remake scène de l'infirmerie avec Cathy c'était énorme )

FrenchFan: alala, toujours fidèle au poste et ça fait bien plaisir! tu mériterais une médaille. et c'est sérieux. alors, pour Sucre, on est d'accord, le revoir ça fait beaucoup de bien (surtout que je suis tombée sur un épisode des experts avec Amaury et il joue un meurtrier alors mon Sucre, enfin je veux dire le tien me manquait d'autant plus) pour les dialogues, bon j'ai compris, tu els aimes pas, ok ok... ils t'ont gêné parce que la façon de le dire n'est pas naturelle ou parce que ça ne colle pas aux persos? parce que si ce qui te gêne (en partie, pace que je suppose q'il y a pas que ça) c'est le pétage de plomb de Mike, c'est justement un pétage de plomb, ce que je veux dire (et que j'ai pas forcément réussi à faire) c'est que Mike subit le contrecoup de toute l'histoire, le retour de Sara ça a comme déclenché quelque chose chez lui et pour qu'elle reste avec lui, et qu'il puisse la protéger comme il faut, il a dû se remettre en question, lui et les autres, et c'est comme ça qu'ils e rend compte que rien comme il le voudrait. et les constants accrochages de linc et Kellie n'arrangent rien. en plus, michael c'est quelqu'un de trés silencieux, voire taciturne, un peu comme linc sur ce point d'ailleurs, il préfère le rôle d'observateur à celui d'acteur, mais bon, il a dû se faire violence pour sauver son frère, en attendant, il est comme ça, c'est quelqu'un qui intériorise beaucoup et qui à force d'intérioriser, finit par péter, un peu comme une bouteille de champagne, et les bouteilles, quand on n'a pas l'habitude, ca pète un peu n'importe comment enfin tout ce blabla inutile pour tenter de t'expliquer ma façon de voir les choses, qui n'est pas tjs trés claire d'ailleurs j'espère au moins que j'ai pas passé je sais pas combien de lignes à t'expliquer un truc que t'avais déjà compris dans cette suite parce que je vais avoir les boules! lol enfin voilà... pour le flash back, c'est en effet pas le 1er, il y en avait déjà deux dans la scène de retrouvailles dans le parc (ma scène cliché comme tu dis ) donc ravie que tu les aimes. et enfin pour les phrases, je crois que décidément les phrases à rallonge c'est ma marque de fabrique lol donc dsl si c'ets toujours pas ça, j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois

donc voilà la suite. courte. ne me tuez pas... sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite...

* * *

Un seul et unique baiser. Si fragile, si doux, que Sara n'y trouva guère matière à s'en réjouir. Un seul et unique frisson lui avait parcouru l'échine, prémices d'un acte d'abandon total à ce qu'elle attendait depuis tellement longtemps. Lorsque Michael se détacha d'elle, trop rapidement, un autre frisson succéda au premier, plus désagréable, plus froid. Comme une appréhension.

Alors qu'il la contemplait, rouvrant les yeux, déçue et frustrée, privée d'un plaisir trop vite interrompu, Michael prit cette attitude quelque peu enfantine comme la permission d'aller plus loin. Et il ne comptait pas s'en priver. Mais pas tout de suite, car Sara semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose.

- La première chose qu'on t'apprend quand tu travailles en prison c'est de ne pas tomber amoureuse d'un détenu…

La distance entre eux était tellement minime que Michael, plus encore que du sens de ces mots, se nourrit du souffle de Sara contre sa bouche. Elle venait de lui faire un aveu, il l'avait entendue, et plus que jamais, le fugitif se sentait attiré par la jeune femme qui ne réclamait que lui. Pour la première fois, ils étaient en phase, et tous deux espéraient que ce ne soit pas la dernière. Michael se répétait ces mots, au fur et à mesure de son avancée vers Sara, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Alors il sut que non, ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Un sourire que Sara ne risquait pas d'ignorer, puisque la jeune femme ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard de la bouche du beau brun, plus hypnotisante encore que ses yeux bleus à cet instant. Alors elle se prit au jeu, et lui rendit son sourire, comme le miroir de ses sentiments. La main de Michael se reposa sur sa joue, à la même place que celle qu'elle avait occupée quelques secondes auparavant, marquant la fin de l'interruption. Chacun avait fin de l'autre, et chacun comptait bien se rassasier. La distance qui les séparait se réduisit considérablement, les happant dans un autre monde, où le sérieux de la situation s'abattit enfin sur leurs épaules, effaçant leur faible sourire qui subsistait encore. Car tous deux savaient parfaitement où ce nouveau contact les conduirait, sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit, parce que ce serait trop dur, et qu'ils n'en avaient tout simplement pas envie. La tentation de s'abandonner à l'autre était la plus forte, et pour deux êtres qui avaient passé ces derniers mois à s'occuper des autres avant eux-mêmes, résister à cette tentation leur paraissait insurmontable. Intolérable aussi.

Ce fut Sara qui franchit les derniers millimètres, les plus durs mais les plus tentants. La rapidité avec laquelle la brunette avait capturé les lèvres qui s'offraient à elle dérouta quelque peu Michael, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle ardeur. Il n'y avait pas été habitué. Il n'en fut que plus ravi. Se joignant au combat que Sara semblait livrer contre cette montée d'adrénaline qui s'emparait d'elle, Michael répondit à ce baiser avec fougue, se laissant emporter lui aussi par toutes les pensées plus ou moins acceptables qui défilaient à présent dans sa tête. Sa main enfouie dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, il maintenait fermement ce visage désormais possédé par un désir brûlant, bien décidé à rester accroché à cette bouche le plus longtemps possible. Leurs langues se mêlaient en une danse fiévreuse et endiablée, cherchant dans un ultime effort à dominer respectivement celle qui lui faisait l'affront de prendre le pouvoir à son insu.

La barbe naissante de Michael irritait le menton de Sara, marquant ainsi à coups de grandes traces rouges la peau diaphane de la jeune femme. Des marques qui seraient en mesure de prouver à quiconque la nature de la scène qui se déroulait actuellement aux toilettes.

Se séparant brusquement de ce calice délicieux auquel Sara goûtait enfin plus que de raison, la jeune femme reprit son souffle, sous le regard réprobateur d'un Michael trop gourmand. Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine d'aspirer cet air qui commençait à se faire rare, car son oxygène c'était Sara. Il reprit d'assaut les lèvres de la jolie brune, repartant à l'attaque de cette tour inébranlable, celle de l'infirmerie. Michael descendit lentement sa main gauche, se détachant ainsi de ce visage qu'il possédait tout entier sous ses baisers, car il voulait posséder autre chose à présent. Ses doigts délicats frôlèrent voluptueusement la gorge brûlante de Sara, descendant toujours plus bas. Alors qu'il sentait le fin tissu de la chemise sous sa main, Michael rendit son exploration toujours plus douloureuse pour la jeune femme qui respirait difficilement. Soumise à la douce torture de l'index conquérant du beau brun qui suivait les contours de sa chemise, en direction du premier obstacle, des boutons qu'elle regrettait plus que tout d'avoir pris la peine de boutonner. Michael était maintenant devant la porte de l'infirmerie, tendu à l'idée que son sort ainsi que celui de son frère dépendait du bon vouloir d'une femme qu'il avait blessée quelques heures plus tôt. Priant pour que cette porte ne lui renvoie pas son échec de plein fouet, Michael, retenant son souffle, donna une légère impulsion à la poignée qui se dressait, menaçante. Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, lui permettant ainsi de goûter à un premier sentiment de liberté, de jouissance. Les derniers boutons sautèrent eux aussi, sous l'impulsion de ces doigts experts et impatients. Un premier sentiment de liberté, de jouissance, comme lors de l'évasion. Car là aussi Michael s'évadait. Vers l'insouciance, le plaisir.

C'en était trop pour Sara qui ne pouvait plus se contenter des caresses de ses lèvres sur les siennes, pas en étant fortement dévêtue, pas devant lui. Elle empoigna d'une main ferme le pull de Michael, et le tira jusqu'à elle, lui intimant l'ordre de se coller contre son corps moite et frissonnant, malgré la canicule qu'ils avaient provoquée dans la petite pièce. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et contourna le lavabo, pour venir se positionner entre les cuisses réceptives de Sara, toujours appuyée contre le lave-mains. Elle insinua ses mains sous le pull trop encombrant de Michael, propageant de faibles décharges électriques le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Alors la brunette se cambra afin de réunir son corps et celui de son partenaire qui s'attardait avec fièvre sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Ces caresses lui arrachèrent un râle de plaisir qu'elle ne chercha même pas à taire, trop occupée à contrôler les pulsions qui l'assaillaient, et qu'elle se devait de retenir, pour le moment. Michael dont les lèvres suivaient le chemin ardu qu'avaient pris ses mains quelques instants plus tôt, acheva enfin sa course à la naissance des seins de Sara, contemplant les formes qu'il avait si souvent imaginées, sans jamais parvenir à créer par lui-même cette sublime vision qui n'attendait plus que ses caresses. L'air s'infiltra soudain sous la laine de ses vêtements, nouvel obstacle à leur étreinte passionnée, signe que la brunette s'attaquait à son pull. Lui apportant enfin une aide que Sara ne semblait plus espérer, Michael s'empressa de retirer cette loque informe, dévoilant ainsi un torse plus impressionnant que dans les souvenirs du médecin. Sara doutait que cette impression lui vienne de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Non, c'était bel et bien dû à une masse musculaire qu'elle ne lui avait pas connue en prison, et qu'elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Ses tatouages aussi. Elle avait beaucoup de vices qui ne faisaient pas d'elle la fille parfaite dont son père avait manqué cruellement mais le goût des hommes en tatouages n'en avait jamais fait partie. Pourtant elle avait appris à aimer les tatouages avec Michael Scofield. Et elle continuerait à les aimer avec lui. Parcourant de son index l'impressionnante fresque qui se dressait telle un mur, face à elle, un détail qui ne lui avait jusque là jamais sauté aux yeux attira son attention. Un détail qui lui semblait maintenant tellement évident.

- On dirait un chemin… C'est un plan ?

Michael stoppa son exploration anatomique, pris à son propre piège. Le magicien venait de dévoiler ses ficelles. Pris au dépourvu, il ne put lui offrir plus qu'un simple regard, bien qu'un regard de Michael signifiait souvent bien plus de choses qu'un long discours de quiconque. Calant le visage de Sara entre ses mains, un seul mot s'échappa de ses lèvres, un seul souffle, résonnant comme une prière.

- Sara…

Cet appel sonna la fin des explications pour la jeune femme qui bien que désireuse d'en savoir davantage, se sentait bien plus attirée par des actes que par un discours. Elle encercla de ses mains fines la nuque plus imposante du beau brun, l'attirant jusqu'à elle, privée depuis trop longtemps de la chaleur de ses baisers. Tout son corps le réclamait et Michael en avait bien conscience. Il comptait d'ailleurs satisfaire enfin ce trop plein de frustration qui les tiraillait, à demi nus à présent, et il en aurait sûrement eu le loisir d'y parvenir si le train n'avait pas freiné d'un coup trop sec pour être normal, les propulsant tous deux contre le mur d'en face.


	19. Chapter 19

me revoilà mes amis!!!! et en vacances en plus!!!! ce qui veut dire que j'aurai tout mon temps pour vous concocter des petites qui je l'espère, seront à la hauteur...

réponse aux reviews:

flo: loin de moi l'idée de te foutre dans la déprime jusqu'au cou, alors axcuse moi d'avance lol parce que ce chapitre ne commence pas par du MiSa. pour Bellick, je m'excuse aussi parce que je n'en parle pas non plus dans ce chapitre... mais tu m'aimes toujours hein? pour bellick en prison, dsl mais j'ai aucune honte à savourer ce moment, c'ets bien fait pour lui, et le pire c'est que ça lui a même pas servi de leçon puisqu'il en sort grrrrr...

Julie231: au moment...crucial? lol, oui c'ets vrai c'était un moment crucial mais y'en aura d'autres t'inquiète pas... enfin, pas dans ce chapitre là. Enervante, oui on me le dit souvent mais je prends ça comme un compliment!

frenchFan: ti'nsuiète pas, je vais m'en occuper de ton petit portoricain adoré! il va la retourver sa MariCruz Delgado, je suis pas un monstre quand même, mais du coup ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que tu le partages avec elle. tu vas le supporter? bon alors comme je te l'ai dit, je suis pas sure d'avoir bien compris ta review, MiSa part (oui je sais, trés subtil... j'ai honte) que je crois que c'était sympa lol pour la scène avec Kellie vs Sara, ce que j'ai préféré (avec le ça n'avait rien de personnel Paul) c'était juste avant, quand Mike et kellie sont seuls et que Mike lui balance sa veste dans la tronche... j'étais pliée... bon pour la phrase, je t'avouerais que j'en suis tombée amoureuse aussi, c'ets du pur MiSa, le dire sans le dire. OMG!

donc voilà une suite sans prétention, j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas, je le vois comme une sorte de chapitre de transition donc parodnnez moi à l'avance si c'est pas ce que vous espériez...

* * *

Le choc l'avait littéralement jeté à terre. Manque de chance, Paul était tombé sur son épaule blessée. Etonnant pour un type qui en quelques jours à peine s'était fait viré, effacé de toutes les banques de données prouvant son existence aux yeux du monde, et avait rejoint le club très fermé mais néanmoins populaire ces temps ci des hommes à abattre. La douleur mêlée à l'exaspération d'avoir été tiré de son réveil aussi brutalement l'empêchait d'analyser la situation comme elle se devait. Tout ce que Paul pouvait constater, c'était qu'il était seul de toute évidence. Seul et avec une épaule douloureuse. Les aléas de la vie. Il n'eut guère le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions de cause à effet car Lincoln entra précipitamment dans le compartiment, un air inquiet sur le visage. Enfin, plus inquiet que d'habitude.

- Sara n'est plus là.

- Michael non plus…

A cette pensée, Paul ne put réprimer un sourire. Il n'était pas bien compliqué de faire le rapprochement et bien que ce ne fut ni le lieu ni le moment, Paul fut bien forcé d'admettre que Scofield avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Une hilarité que Lincoln ne semblait pas partager. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas compris ce qui faisait rire Kellerman, bien au contraire.

- C'était quoi ce truc ?

C'était abrupt, mais c'était Lincoln.

-juste un sourire, Burrows. A voir votre tête, ça n'a pas dû vous arriver souvent.

L'air toujours aussi renfermé, l'imposante carrure se précipita dans le couloir, trop occupé par ses propres pensées pour devoir subir aussi celles de cet idiot.

- Hé, vous allez où comme ça ? Burrows !

- Voir ce qui ne va pas !

A nouveau seul avec son épaule meurtrie, Paul bailla un bon coup avant de suivre, à un rythme plus modéré, la silhouette de Lincoln qui disparaissait au loin vers l'avant du train.

Malgré la difficulté qu'avait Paul à se frayer un chemin parmi les passagers, eux aussi réveillés en sursaut, et eux aussi inquiets, l'agent mit un temps record à rejoindre l'avant du train. Alors qu'il poursuivait sa course, une petite voix à l'accent hispanique prononcé l'interpella :

- M Kellerman ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Paul mit un certain temps avant de reconnaître son interlocuteur. Dieu qu'il détestait être tiré de son sommeil à quatre heures du matin. Le petit vieux lui faisait face, et Kellerman était incapable de savoir si le drôle d'air que le contrôleur arborait tout à coup était dû à son manque de sommeil ou à autre chose de plus inquiétant pour la suite des évènements. Jimenez lui affirma qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, que c'était juste une mauvaise manipulation, et qu'il s'excusait au nom de toute la compagnie ferroviaire, et qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner au près de son prisonnier, comment ça quel prisonnier, mais si, celui avec des menottes, le braqueur de banques.

Le mot prisonnier avait une sonorité particulière aux oreilles de Paul, une sonorité désagréable, très désagréable. Cet homme lui mentait, c'était une évidence. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux passagers qui l'entouraient et qui ne faisaient absolument pas attention à lui, Paul poussa brutalement le petit vieux contre le mur.

- Combien ?

- Comment ça combien ?

Le vieillard affichait une mine affolée et complètement dépassée par les évènements.

- ¿cuánto polis as ti prevenido?

C'était quand même plus discret que de hurler des menaces dans un wagon plein à craquer, dans la langue nationale.

- No veo el que hablan…

- ¿cuánto?

Le vieil homme, tremblant comme une feuille, pensait sa dernière venue. Il les avait vendus à l'instant même où il avait reconnu Michael Scofield, celui dont tout le monde parle, et il pensait bien payer pour cet affront.

Paul perdait son sang froid, alors que le vieux Jimenez perdait connaissance.

-cuatro ! hay cuatro coches que bloquean la vía.

Paul serra les dents, les poings aussi, manquant d'étrangler le pauvre contrôleur en sueur. Il le tira vers lui brusquement, puis se résignant à ne pas le malmener plus que ça, il relâcha son étreinte non sans l'avoir au préalable repoussé avec fermeté contre le mur.

Lincoln fixait avec appréhension la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Quatre voitures de police étaient garées sur les rails, de façon à obliger le train à stopper net. Dès que le train aurait suffisamment ralenti, il était évident que les flics se feraient une joie de fouiller l'appareil de fond en comble. Le conducteur ne l'avait pas encore vu et c'était mieux ainsi. L'effet de surprise serait sûrement leur plus précieux atout dans cette affaire, pour lui comme pour les policiers qui faisaient le pied de grue, à côté de leur voiture, persuadés que cet incident marquait la fin des frères Burrows. C'était bien mal les connaître.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Paul venait de le rejoindre et bien que cela ne l'enchante guère, il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'en remettre à l'agent.

- On fonce.

Simple et concis, ça convenait parfaitement à Lincoln. Mais pas au conducteur qui venait de réaliser qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

- Sortez d'ici tout de suite, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Avec un calme olympien trahissant l'habitude de ce genre de situation, Paul dégaina son arme et la pressa contre la tempe du pauvre homme sous-payé, et père de trois enfants.

- Tu fonces c'est tout.

- Mais… et la police ?

Pour toute réponse, Paul sauta le cran de sécurité. Dernière chance ou dernier soupir. Celle du conducteur ne se fit pas attendre. Rosa ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Le train reprit de la vitesse sous les yeux ahuris des officiers de police. Le supérieur, un haut parleur à la main, tenta une vaine approche de négociation mais le vacarme du train à lui tout seul suffisait à étouffer ses faibles égosillements. Trois secondes. Ce fut le temps dont le bonhomme disposa pour déguerpir vite fait bien fait avant que le train ne lui fonce dessus. La collision fut assez brutale, mais les voitures que le train traîna sur plusieurs mètres en pâtirent bien plus que la façade du monstre d'acier.

Lincoln et Paul affichaient une mine soulagée.

- On est où exactement ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas…

La sensation glacée du canon de l'arme contre sa peau suffit à Luis pour lui faire recouvrer la mémoire.

- Wichita ! Wichita…

Cette sensation glacée du métal contre sa peau lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure et malgré le fait que Paul renonça à lui faire sauter la tête et abaissa son arme, Luis n'osa pas reprendre sa respiration immédiatement.

- il faut qu'on saute de ce train.

Paul estimait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Errer dans la canicule du Kansas n'était pas une perspective des plus réjouissantes, surtout pour lui.

- On est à dix heures de Chicago.

- Peut être, mais on n'a pas le choix.

Bien essayé, mais Burrows était buté. Trop sans doute. La position de Paul ne lui permettait pas de dicter les règles du jeu et il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'en remettre à une décision qu'il jugeait tout de même prématurée.

Il leur restait tout de fois un dernier détail à régler avant de mettre les voiles. D'un coup de tête, Paul désigna Luis, qui se tordait de gêne et de peur sur son siège.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

Lincoln le regarda pour la première fois droit dans les yeux, le paralysant sur place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

- Rien ! Rien du tout !

Paul fixait Lincoln qui fixait Luis qui ne fixait personne en particulier, juste ce néon lumineux accroché à l'encadrement de la porte qui indiquait : SORTIE.

- Alors ?

- Ok, on le descend.

Le grand type au crâne rasé avait parlé et l'autre, celui qui tenait le flingue, comptait bien s'exécuter. Alors que Paul s'avançait vers lui avec un air de fou furieux, Luis secouait la tête et leur criait qu'il ne dirait rien, promis.

-Pourquoi on te croirait ?

- Mais merde, les gars, je suis catholique ! Vous en voulez une autre de raison ?

Paul et Lincoln se jetèrent un dernier regard.

- Alors je crois que tu peux te mettre à prier, muchacho.

Kellerman pointait le canon vers la tête du pauvre homme, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Trois…

- Non, attendez !

- Deux…

- Non !

- Un.

Lorsque le coup partit, Luis eut un dernier réflexe, en levant ses bras en vue de se protéger la tête. Aussi désespéré qu'inutile car ce n'était pas une vingtaine de centimètres de chair qui allaient stopper une balle. Appréhendant ce fameux instant où Luis allait voir ce tunnel et cette lumière blanche dont la mère de rosa parlait si souvent à l'hôpital, les yeux clos et les bras toujours levés, l'hispanique commençait à trouver le temps long. Il ne sentait rien, à part la désagréable odeur de sa transpiration qui remontait de façon écoeurante jusqu'à ses narines, lui donnant brusquement envie de vomir. Le père Marquez n'avait jamais parlé de ça pendant la messe. Lorsque le brave conducteur prit le risque d'ouvrir les yeux, il eut l'agréable surprise de constater qu'il était toujours dans ce train, et au vu des innombrables canettes de coca qui jonchaient le sol, il lui semblait évident que ce n'était pas le paradis. Les deux hommes étaient partis, fiers de lui avoir foutu la trouille de sa vie. Alors un détail lui revint. Le coup de feu. Si ce n'était pas sur lui que cet homme avait tiré, alors… Lorsqu'il écarta les jambes, la réponse lui sauta aux yeux. Le petit bout de fauteuil que Luis ne parvenait pas à cacher avec ses cuisses affichait un petit trou circulaire, de la taille d'une balle, dans la housse bleu marine. La distance entre l'impact et la jambe du Mexicain était relativement réduite et Luis se félicita de ne pas avoir eu le réflexe de serrer les cuisses lorsque Kellerman avait appuyé sur la détente.

* * *

Sara ramassait avec empressement les affaires qu'elle avait éparpillées un peu partout dans la cabine au bout d'une dizaine d'heures de voyage. La police les avaient repérés, il fallait quitter ce train au plus vite. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvaient bien se trouver Lincoln et Paul en ce moment et à vrai dire, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Ce qui s'était passé dans ces toilettes la préoccupait bien plus encore. La chute avait été douloureuse, au sens propre comme au figuré. Lorsque le train avait freiné brutalement, elle avait atterri lourdement contre Michael qui avait été plaqué au mur par la force du freinage. Se retrouver ainsi dans les bras du beau brun aurait sans doute attisé plus encore ses ardeurs si la situation n'avait pas paru aussi anormale. Le train n'avait pas déraillé, mais il s'arrêtait, et ça, ça les inquiétait. Michael, le regard plein d'un désir interrompu et affreusement frustrant, avait tenté de se concentrer sur l'attitude à adopter à cet instant, mais c'était peine perdue. Sara était là, dans ses bras et presque nue, et il était évident que le jeune homme, sans une quelconque aide de sa part ne pourrait pas y arriver tout seul. Sara avait bien compris le message et le cœur lourd, elle ramassa leurs affaires, gisant sur le carrelage, ultime preuve d'un dérapage incontrôlé entre deux êtres qui avaient attendu cet instant pendant tellement longtemps.

* * *

Lorsque Michael vit Paul et son frère se diriger vers lui en courant, il tenta de camoufler cette horrible sensation de manque qui le rongeait et qui, il en était sûr, pouvait aisément se lire sur son visage. Il pourrait sans doute berner Paul, mais pas son frère.

- Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Lincoln leva les yeux vers Michael, plantant son regard dur dans le sien, sa décision était sans appel.

- Maintenant, on court.

* * *

Elle sentait que son cœur ne tarderait pas à la lâcher à ce rythme là. Courir, encore plus loin, encore plus vite, ce n'était pas dans la mentalité de Sara que de fuir ses problèmes. Elle préférait les affronter. Pour les affronter encore et encore… Ce qui n'était guère efficace mais qui, au moins, lui en donnait l'illusion. Pas comme maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas regarder derrière elle pour deux raisons, ne pas se prendre lamentablement les pieds dans la première racine venue, et ne pas risquer d'apercevoir les agents de police qui les pourchassaient inlassablement. Car elle avait peur. Tout était une question de peur chez Sara. Peur de l'abandon, peur du rejet, peur de l'inconnu, peur du connu. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle préférait rejeter plutôt que de l'être, quitte à faire souffrir l'autre, tant qu'elle pouvait s'épargner la souffrance d'un refus, chose qu'elle avait trop enduré avec son père. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait repoussé Michael à Gila mais c'était aussi pour cette raison que Sara se promit de ne plus jamais faire cette erreur. Parce qu'à présent, elle n'avait plus peur, en tout cas plus d'elle-même et ça c'était nouveau. Parce que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette pièce étroite, se languissant l'un de l'autre, goûtant au si doux breuvage de l'abandon de soi, Sara avait réalisé que de Michael elle n'avait jamais douté, malgré ce qu'elle avait bien voulu croire, car c'était elle l'ennemi. Car en l'occurrence, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Sara, à elle seule, représentait l'inconnu et le connu qui l'effrayaient tant. Et lui avoir avoué ses sentiments à demi-mot, simplement, et pourtant avec tellement de difficultés, avait fissuré cette carapace, parce qu'il était temps qu'elle ait confiance en eux, et donc en elle. Sa soudaine assurance l'avait pourtant lâchement abandonnée lorsqu'il avait fallu sauter de ce train en marche. La peur avait refait surface, celle d'une vie de fugitive, contrebalancée par l'idée de la passer avec Michael. Tout le poids de ses dernières pensées l'avait paralysé sur place. Avait-elle vraiment dit ce qu'elle pensait avoir dit ? Mais l'heure n'était plus aux questions, il fallait sauter, maintenant. Maintenant ! La douce étreinte de Michael au moment fatidique avait été comme cette piqûre d'adrénaline dont elle manquait cruellement. Le choc avait été violent mais elle s'était relevée, et à présent elle courait. C'était la seule chose à faire. Du moins essayait elle de s'en persuader, là au milieu de nulle part. Ca aussi c'était la seule chose à faire.

La police se rapprochait toujours plus. Et l'espoir de parvenir à Wichita avant d'être rattrapé le nourrissait de moins en moins. Bientôt Michael devrait se rendre à l'évidence qu'avoir contacté Sara était une erreur, pour elle comme pour lui. Que le plus insupportable ne serait pas de retourner en prison mais de la savoir elle aussi enfermée. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Pour elle, pour son frère, pour eux. Il fallait qu'il…

- On les tient ! Encore quelques mètres, allez !

Lorsque Jonathan Mayer avait reçu ce coup de téléphone à l'accent hispanique qui lui avait indiqué où se trouvait Michael Scofield, il avait tout d'abord cru à une mauvaise farce. Mais sa conscience professionnelle avait pris le pas sur sa dignité, et quitte à se faire ridiculiser par une bande d'abrutis soucieux de tourner la police en dérision, il avait décidé que oui, il irait fouiller ce train. Alors lorsque ce même train avait forcé le barrage de voitures, l'évidence s'était imposée au policier et à son équipe. Il se souvenait même leur avoir dit après une série d'injures peu catholiques que : « c'est une bonne journée les enfants ! ». Alors ils s'étaient tous entassés dans les deux voitures encore utilisables après le forcing du train. Poursuivant inlassablement le monstre d'acier, Mayer avait vu la situation tourner à son avantage lorsque quatre passagers avaient sauté du train en marche. Et voilà qu'à présent il courait, faisant fi des recommandations du médecin qui lui interdisaient tout effort physique intense, bien décidé à ajouter à son long palmarès la capture des quatre clandestins.

La distance qui le séparait d'une retraite en or était minime mais le peu de clarté dont il disposait lui obstruait sérieusement la vue, ne lui permettant que de distinguer de vagues silhouettes. Des silhouettes qui venaient de disparaître sous ses yeux.

- Hé, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Plus personne ne bougeait. Les quatre fugitifs s'étaient volatilisés mais la patrouille, elle, était toujours là. Seule et perplexe. Le petit jeune à la gauche de Mayer s'avança alors de quelques pas, faisant signe aux autres de se taire.

- Chef, vous entendez ?

- Entendre quoi !

Mayer était excédé, et rester là à écouter le bruit qu'ils faisaient eux même ne faisait qu'attiser sa hargne.

- Chef, Pete a raison, on dirait…

- de la musique.

Le deuxième acquiesça. Plus personne ne parlait. Chacun tendait l'oreille afin de percevoir ce doux murmure qui semblait peu à peu intriguer tout le monde, sauf Mayer. Il avait toujours eu une mauvaise ouïe. Se rapprochant toujours plus de cette mystérieuse source, la petite dizaine d'officiers distinguait une faible lumière au loin. Braquant leurs armes à l'aveuglette dans la noirceur environnante, ils s'avancèrent toujours plus avant de comprendre enfin ce qui leur avait échappé jusque là. Le terrain s'interrompait brusquement devant eux, laissant place à un impressionnant ravin. En contrebas, s'étendait la plus grande ville du Kansas, illuminée de mille feux. Un rythme sourd s'échappait des épais murs de l'établissement qui leur faisait face, dont l'imposante enseigne indiquait Flashbacks. Un night-club. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Toute la population de l'état, majeure et même mineure, venait abuser de l'alcool et de la musique dans cette boîte dont la réputation n'était plus à prouver. Et évidemment, ce soir ne faisait pas exception, le parking était plein à craquer. Il était environ quatre heures et les plus jeunes commençaient à déserter les lieux. Saouls et au volant. Cette image dégoûtait profondément Jonathan car il savait par expérience que dès que le soleil serait levé, cette journée serait particulièrement dure pour lui. Il devrait la passer à évacuer les corps de la moitié de ces gamins hors de leurs corbillards ambulants. Il en conclurait que tous ces accidents auraient pu être évité à condition d'avoir moins bu et l'affaire serait clause. Pour tout le monde sauf pour les familles de ces jeunes qui auraient eu l'âge d'être ses propres enfants, ces familles à qui ils devraient expliquer que s'ils n'auraient jamais l'occasion d'envoyer leur progéniture à l'autre bout du pays faire de brillantes études, c'était uniquement parce que cette même progéniture avait été trop inconsciente pour se soucier de sa sécurité et de celle des autres. Dieu qu'il détestait son boulot. Et Jonathan se disait qu'il le haïrait encore plus quand il réaliserait d'ici quelques minutes qu'il avait laissé Scofield lui échapper.

Des cris s'élevèrent alors du parking. Les agents, prenant garde à ne pas se laisser entraîner par la pente, firent de leur mieux pour arriver sur les lieux au plus vite. C'était un couple d'à peine 20 ans tous les deux. Complètement ivres.

- Ma mère va me tuer…

Le jeune homme, malgré son état flagrant d'ébriété semblait complètement paniqué, alors que sa copine trouvait la situation particulièrement hilarante. Pauvre fille. Et bien que Mayer connaisse déjà la réponse, il posa la même question qu'il avait appris à poser voilà quarante ans.

- Vous avez un problème ?

- Ma caisse ! On m'a volé ma caisse ! C'est la merde…

La blonde riait tellement qu'elle ne semblait pas capable d'y mettre un terme.

- Arrête de rire toi !

- Ils étaient quatre ?

Cette question dérouta quelque peu le gamin, pris de court. Elle avait au moins le mérite d'avoir stoppé les gloussements de sa copine.

- Euh, ouais… Comment vou…

- Ta voiture, elle est comment ?

- Une Ford, bleu foncé.

- Elle est pas noire ta caisse ?

Serrant les poings, le jeune homme se tourna vers la pom pom girl.

- C'est pas ma caisse, et elle est pas noire…

Puis se retournant vers Mayer, il lui confirma qu'elle était bien bleu foncé. Manque de chance, lorsque les policiers levèrent les yeux vers la queue de plus en plus longue qui se formait à la sortie du parking, il ne virent aucune Ford, bleu foncé ou noire. Ils étaient partis et Jonathan se retrouvait en substitut avec deux enfants qui ne tarderaient pas à vomir leur trop plein de Pina Colada. Dieu qu'il haïssait son boulot.

* * *

- On respire, on était quatre en montant dans ce train, on est toujours quatre après l'avoir quitté. Ca aurait pu être nettement pire.

Paul affichait un large sourire, c'était le seul du véhicule. S'évertuant à adopter une conduite normale, il tentait de se fondre dans la foule nocturne qui encombrait le centre ville de Wichita. Des embouteillages commençaient à se former ça et là mais ce ne serait pas un problème tant que la police ne s'amuserait pas à ratisser la ville entièrement, ce qui risquait bien d'arriver tôt ou tard.

- Chicago est à combien d'heures d'ici ?

- Une dizaine.

Cette réponse parut déplaire à Michael qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air inquiet. Ils n'avaient pas tout leur temps et pourtant, il leur faudrait le prendre quand même.

- Il faut trouver un endroit où se reposer un moment, car retourner à Chicago dans cet état, ça relèverait du suicide.

Un silence s'abattit sur les quatre passagers de la Ford. Trois silences étaient synonyme de l'abattement le plus total, le dernier était bien plus torturé.

Les mains de Paul se crispèrent sur le volant, à en juger par la blancheur de ses jointures. L'homme était en proie à un dilemme moral des plus violents. Il devait prendre une décision et vite.

- Topeka.

- Quoi Topeka ?

- On va à Topeka. J'ai… une vieille connaissance sur place.

- Une vieille connaissance ?

- La seule personne qui doit craindre quoi que ce soit en allant là bas c'est moi. Alors arrêtez avec ces airs suspects.

Voilà, il avait pris une décision. Et même si c'était loin d'être la meilleure, c'en était une quand même. Ils iraient donc à Topeka.

Michael, que la perspective de se rendre chez une vieille connaissance de Kellerman n'enchantait guère, préféra se complaire dans le silence, battant en retraite. Après tout, ils étaient toujours libres, en route vers Chicago, même si cette route s'était quelque peu rallongée au fil du temps. Alors comme pour savourer cette sensation de liberté dont ils avaient été à deux doigts d'être privés, Michael posa sa main sur celle de Sara, attendant avec appréhension sa réaction. Car les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas eu l'occasion depuis leur interruption, de parler de leur relation et Michael craignait que l'épisode du train ait refroidi la brunette. Il fallait bien avouer qu'avec elle, il n'était jamais sûr de rien. Une crainte qui s'estompa bien vite lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Sara se refermer sur leurs deux mains à présent enlacées. Un sourire mutuel résuma fort bien les pensées qu'ils tentaient de véhiculer à l'autre par leurs regards, à l'abri de la curiosité des deux autres. Un échange discret et qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. A cet instant, Sara, apaisée par les douces caresses du pouce de Michael contre sa main, ne ressentait plus le besoin d'affronter ses démons, car sa peur s'était envolée. Car en présence de Michael, elle avait à nouveau confiance en elle.


	20. Chapter 20

hello! yes, vive les vacances, vive l'insouciance... avec du soleil ce serait pas plus mal! enfin... voilà donc la suite, un gros pavé, je suis pas en vacances pour rien! et réponse aux reviews!

Julie231: évidemment, qu'il y en aura plein d'autres! pfff quelle question lol

flo: mon petite truc à ma sauce, oui c'est tout à fait ça, même si je rejoins quand même la série par moments genre pour la scène miSa, bon même si je suis allée beacoup plus loin dans mes délires que les scénaristes... j'avoue. pour ce qui est de bellick, je m'attaque aux autres dans le prochain chapitre (faut que je trouve un truc à raconter, mais je vais trouver, vous en faites pas lol) et c'est vrai que j'aurais bien voulu le voir plus longtemps en prison, rien que pour savourer sa technique de drague avec Cathy!

FrenchFan: lol c'est bon, ma petite cervelle a enfin pigé ce que tu tentais de me faire comprendre. en tout cas, merci.

Kellie, je te suis à 100 je suis fan, c'est officiel et en plus, il gagne en bogossité, j'aime cet acteur, ca y est c'est dit. Sucre, ça c'est sur que son sourire... oula je me reprends, en tout cas, t'auars droit à du Sucre la prochaine fois, promis.

et pour dom, je sais j'avais lu ça, mais... je sais pas, j'aime bien les films d'horreur mais pas tout de suite. là pour l'instant, je le vois en tant que linc, je suis pas sure d'arriver à différencier, parce que quand j'ai vu ton Sucre dans les experts en méchant joueur de base ball ça m'a fait bizarre, je dois le reconnaitre...

enfin voilà, je vous donne la suite illico presto!

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta le long du trottoir, face à l'imposante bâtisse aux portes rouges. Le contraste avec les murs blancs du monument était d'autant plus marqué par la luminosité éblouissante et hostile du Kansas qui donnait à la pierre un aspect miroitant du plus bel effet.

Paul regarda sa montre, l'air nerveux. Il était presque huit heures et en toute logique, elle ne tarderait pas à sortir. Les trois autres l'observaient, préférant conserver le silence face à l'anxiété de cet homme qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu comme ça. Ils ne savaient pas qui ils attendaient, mais ils préféraient encore le réaliser par eux même plutôt que le lui demander. Et de savoir qu'une vieille connaissance de Kellerman allait à la messe les intriguait au plus haut point.

8h02. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin. A peine une dizaine de personnes se révélèrent au grand jour. La messe en semaine n'attirait décidément pas grand monde. Michael, toujours soudé à la main de Sara qu'il couvrait de caresses, sondait de ses yeux clairs chaque fidèle, se répétant inlassablement que ce pouvait être n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Paul n'avait pas été long à la reconnaître, après tant d'années c'était toujours la même. Dans le cas contraire il s'en serait voulu. Mais là, le fait que Kristine soit la réplique exacte de celle qu'elle était huit ans auparavant, soulagea quelque peu sa conscience. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Comme si…

Lincoln observait attentivement Kellerman. Deviner qui pouvait bien hypnotiser l'agent d'une telle façon ne fut pas bien long pour le Déluge qui se repassait en boucle la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques heures plus tôt.

_Sara venait de quitter le compartiment. Pour rejoindre Michael sans doute. A présent ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, seuls avec pour unique compagnie le malaise que leur énième affrontement avait généré. Son frère avait raison. Encore une fois. Et il avait eu tord. Encore une fois. Ils avaient eu tord tous les deux. Peu importait les différends qui les opposaient, leur attitude puérile les mènerait à leur perte s'ils ne cessaient pas ces enfantillages tout de suite. Lincoln jeta un regard de défi à Kellerman qui le lui rendit sans plus de cérémonie. Ouais… plus facile à dire qu'à faire. _

_- Michael a tord._

_Etrange façon d'amorcer un dialogue. Mais Lincoln commençait à s'y habituer. Il resta cependant immobile face à Kellerman qui en poussant un soupir, se laissa tomber sur la banquette derrière lui. _

_- Il a tord parce qu'il y croit encore._

_- Mon frère espère que…_

_- Votre frère espère que tout va s'arranger, parce que selon lui, tout est encore possible. Lincoln, vous savez aussi bien que moi que la seule réhabilitation dont vous pourrez jouir un jour ne vous sera adressée qu'à titre posthume. Nous allons tous tomber au combat, soyez en certain. Mais la différence entre Michael et moi, c'est que j'y suis préparé. Je sais ce qui m'attend. Et ce que je sais aussi, c'est que je compte bien entraîner le plus de monde possible dans ma chute, parce que je ne tomberai pas tout seul. Ma fin sera aussi magistrale que ma vie a été merdique, du grand spectacle ! Et vous Lincoln ? Vous comptez quitter ce monde de quelle manière ? _

_- J'ai un fils._

_- Et c'est censé répondre à ma question ?_

_En tout cas, la seule réponse qu'il eut à celle-ci fut un silence magistral._

_- La famille… quelle belle institution ! Que Dieu bénisse l'Amérique !_

_- Je me fous de vos sarcasmes Paul._

_Lincoln commençait à être à court de self control. _

_- Il n'y a de sarcasme que s'il y a une source pour les alimenter. Et quand vos n'avez pas vu la votre depuis quinze ans, croyez-moi, il y a de quoi les alimenter. _

_Lincoln garda le silence. Il s'assit, face à Paul, dans un silence religieux, comme un prêtre attendrait la confession du pécheur. _

_- J'ai… Ma vie a été mise entre parenthèses au moment où je suis rentré dans les services secrets. Ca fait quinze ans maintenant. Ca fait quinze ans que je m'amuse à détruire la vie des autres parce que je sais qu'on ne me rendra jamais la mienne. Ma sœur avait seize ans la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Elle en a 31 aujourd'hui et je ne sais même pas si je suis oncle. _

_- On vous a interdit de la revoir ?_

_Paul afficha un vain sourire. Une question naïve mais touchante de la part de celui qui la posait._

_- On ne vous interdit jamais quoi que ce soit quand vous travaillez pour le gouvernement. Non, on préfère vous dire qu'il est préférable pour tout le monde que vous gardiez vos agissements secrets. C'est tellement plus hypocrite et tellement plus effrayant que quand on vous menace clairement de liquider toute personne que vous mettriez au courant de vos missions. Comme ça, vous vous mettez à imaginer tout et n'importe quoi, vous dormez mal, comme si vous aviez quoi que ce soit à vous reprocher. Alors pour avoir la conscience tranquille, vous préférez couper les ponts plutôt que de vivre avec la peur qu'il arrive un malheur à l'un de vos proches parce qu'après cinq bières, vous lui avez fait comprendre que le gouvernement de ce pays était beaucoup moins glorieux que ce qu'on veut bien nous faire croire. _

_- Rien ne vous obligeait à faire ça._

_C'était naïf encore, mais plus agaçant que touchant cette fois._

_- Bordel, Burrows, vous écoutez ce que je vous dis ? Mon métier c'est de rattraper les erreurs des autres. Et la méthode la plus efficace pour y arriver, ce n'est pas de faire disparaître le problème, c'est de le liquider. Une erreur. Et je liquide. Je suis payé pour ça. Une erreur de ma part, et on s'en serait pris à elle. Vous auriez pris le risque avec LJ ? _

_- Je n'aurais pas eu à le prendre puisque je n'aurais jamais accepté ce boulot._

_- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, vous ne l'auriez pas pris parce qu'on ne vous l'aurait jamais proposé. J'étais jeune, et j'étais capitaine, on m'a proposé un poste élevé au gouvernement. Vous croyez que j'ai pris la peine de réfléchir à la question ? _

_- Et c'est parce que vous n'avez pas réfléchi à la question que vous vous retrouvez dans cette situation._

_Du tac au tac. Les répliques fusaient plus vite que lors d'un débat politique. Et ne disait on pas que la meilleure défense était l'attaque ?_

_- Je trouve ça plutôt ironique de la part d'un raté qui a réussi a entraîné son frère dans cette « situation » parce que lui non plus n'a pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes. _

_Parfois, oui. Mais encore fallait-il que l'autre réponde. Mais lors des débats politiques, l'autre ne s'appelait pas Lincoln. _

_- Ecoutez Lincoln, oubliez ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ? Faites comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu._

* * *

Elle avançait d'un pas rapide, regardant sa montre à une fréquence un peu trop élevée pour être naturelle. Un trait de famille sans doute. Nerveuse ou pressée ? Paul se plaisait à croire que ses talents de filature n'étaient pas si rouillés après si peu de temps et que Kristine ne s'était rendue compte de rien. La jeune femme poursuivait sa marche en direction des quartiers résidentiels. De grandes maisons typiques du rêve américain. Cela faisait une éternité que Paul n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette ville. Il avait toujours cru que plus encore que l'impossibilité, c'était le peu d'intérêt qu'il portait à cette ville qui l'avait toujours empêché de revenir. A présent il réalisait combien il avait eu tord. Ces rues, ces gens, ces bâtiments. C'était cette ville dans laquelle il avait grandi qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. De la bouche d'égout de la dixième avenue au marchand de glace ambulant du Gage Park. Au fond, malgré ces quinze ans d'absence, malgré ces promotions, ces missions, ces campagnes au côté de Caroline, Paul était toujours ce même petit garçon qui à force d'avoir voulu sauter aussi loin que son père de la balançoire, s'était foulé la cheville le 13 mai 1975. Celui qui avait invité Jennifer Mattews au bal de promo le 2 juin 1987. Sauf qu'il était accompagné des fugitifs les plus recherchés du pays et lui-même, était la proie des autorités. Mais ce n'était qu'un léger, un insignifiant détail.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, Kristine s'arrêta enfin devant une maison blanche aux volets verts. Un petit jardin soigné, quelques fleurs embellissant une devanture peut être trop sobre. Huit ans que Paul n'était pas venu, mais il fut rassuré de savoir qu'au moins une chose n'avait pas changé. Kristine habitait toujours cette maison, probablement avait-elle encore ce travail qui lui tenait tellement à cœur. Paul profita du fait qu'elle s'affairait à ouvrir sa boîte aux lettres et prendre le courrier pour sortir de la voiture en demandant aux trois autres d'attendre quelques minutes avant de le rejoindre. Il avança d'un pas nerveux vers cette modeste maison, vers sa modeste propriétaire, vers son modeste passé. Tout à coup Paul se sentit stupide. Il se sentait faible, face à cette femme. Et chez lui, les deux mots étaient synonymes.

Kristine sentait cette présence depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'église. Mais là, devant chez elle, cette sensation était d'autant plus prenante qu'elle la sentait se rapprocher lentement. Bien que lui tournant le dos, la jeune femme savait que si elle tentait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il serait là. Qui ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Mais elle savait qu'il était là. Elle releva alors la tête, prête à affronter ce qui devait l'être. Et elle le vit. Elle ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Même lorsqu'il ôta ses lunettes, elle eut un doute. Pace qu'elle n'osait y croire, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas y coire. Parce que c'était trop dur. Et aussi parce que ça faisait trop longtemps. Et pourtant c'était lui.

- Salut Kris.

Le courrier qu'elle tenait maladroitement s'écrasa sur le macadam.

L'enfant prodigue était de retour.

* * *

- Vous voulez un café ?

La question était louable mais le ton n'y était pas. Malgré tous ses efforts pour agir comme si de rien n'était, Kristine ne parvenait pas à sourire. Personne ne le lui avait demandé mais elle était d'une nature souriante, à toute épreuve. Excepté maintenant. Elle était attablée avec quatre personnes qui lui étaient totalement inconnues, même celle dont le dossier d'état civil affichait le même nom qu'elle. Quatre personnes que Kristine n'avait pas la prétention d'avoir rencontrées auparavant, à part à la une des journaux. Car il était évident que celui qui la fixait avec insistance depuis maintenant dix minutes, lui était parfaitement étranger. Au même titre que les trois autres.

- Un thé peut-être ?

Ils déclinèrent à nouveau l'invitation. Alors ses tremblements redoublèrent d'intensité. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe ou elle deviendrait folle dans une poignée de minutes.

- Il vaut mieux que j'appelle Sally pour… je ne pense pas pouvoir travailler aujourd'hui. Excusez-moi.

Sur ce, elle quitta la table.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tôt

- Mon Dieu… Paul…

- Ca fait longtemps.

Personne ne bougea. Mais contrairement à la plupart du temps, ce n'était pas la surprise ou la gêne qui les retenait l'un l'autre, c'était beaucoup plus… compliqué. Les souvenirs.

- Ecoute Kris, je… j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Tu as besoin de moi ? Tu… Tu réapparais, comme ça, au bout de quinze ans d'absence pour me demander de l'aide ?

L'accusé baissa la tête en se gardant bien d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Quinze ans de délit de fuite, ça pèse lourd dans la balance.

- Oh pitié Paul, non… Pas ça.

Kristine inspira lentement avant de poursuivre.

- C'était le 16 avril 1992. Tu étais venu nous rendre visite, Papa était tellement heureux de te revoir. Il racontait à tous ceux qu'il croisait que son fils travaillait à Washington, qu'il avait des relations, qu'il finirait président. Tu es resté une heure et demie puis tu es parti. Tu m'as embrassée comme tu le faisais tout le temps, et tu es parti. Tu m'as laissée toute seule Paul. Tu nous as laissés tous seuls. Pendant quinze ans. Et quand tu rentres à la maison, tu me demandes de l'aide ?

Kristine avait les yeux écarquillés par la colère. Pourtant son ton n'était pas dur. Il était souffrant. Elle n'avait pas haussé la voix, c'était à peine si Paul l'entendait. Elle semblait le supplier. Et elle pleurait. Il n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps, il avait pourtant cru que son chagrin n'était pas la première chose qu'il aurait eu à affronter. Non, Paul était préparé à essuyer sa colère, pas ses larmes. Il n'était pas armé pour lui répondre. Il était tout juste bon à l'achever. Alors, il fit un signe en direction de la Ford bleu foncé et de ses trois occupants. Ceux-ci en sortirent avec précaution, n'osant rompre le silence qui s'était à présent instauré dans toute la rue, comme un ultime respect à la douleur d'une femme qui ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait à rouvrir de vieilles blessures.

- Kris, j'ai besoin de toi. Vraiment besoin de toi.

Il avait haché ces derniers mots, les divulguant avec lenteur, leur donnant ainsi un impact particulier. Parce que c'était vrai, Paul avait vraiment besoin d'elle.

Lorsque l'équipe fut enfin au grand complet, Paul eut tout de même la délicatesse d'attendre que sa sœur ait fini de sécher ses larmes avant de faire les présentations.

- Ma sœur, Kristine. Kristine…

Paul ne put retenir un rire nerveux.

- Comment présenter ça ? Hum…

- Ne te donne pas ce mal, je sais qui ils sont.

* * *

- C'est réglé.

La jolie blonde revint s'asseoir sous le regard quelque peu inquiet du reste de la tablée.

- Tu n'as pas…

- Dit que j'avais de la visite ? Non…

A cet instant, tout le monde se détendit. Sauf Kristine. Michael ayant remarqué la distance entre la jeune femme et son frère se décida à dire quelques mots. Il n'aimait pas la voir frissonner de cette façon, imputant cela à leur présence qu'on pouvait dire imposée.

- Kristine, je sais que ça doit être dur à croire mais… vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de nous. On ne vous fera pas de mal.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui me faites peur.

Michael qui se croyait rassuré par cette réponse n'en fut que plus intrigué, comme tout le monde, à commencer par Paul.

- Attends, Kris, ne me dis pas que c'est moi qui…

La jeune femme arrêta de se triturer les doigts comme une enfant apeurée par le châtiment que son père, en colère, lui promettait.

- Paul, je n'ai pas peur de vous. J'ai peur de ce que représente cette visite. Le fait que tu reviennes ici me laisse penser que tu ne sais pas quoi faire face à une situation qui te dépasse, et que tu reviennes ici avec trois personnes recherchées par la police ne fait que confirmer ce que je crains.

- Alors vous ne croyez pas les journaux ?

C'était Lincoln. Ses premières paroles et ses dernières avant un moment.

- Paul travaille pour le gouvernement. C'est la dernière chose qu'il m'ait dite avant de me quitter. Je ne vois pas de menottes à vos poignets, ce qui veut dire qu'il vous fait confiance, si tant est qu'il sache encore ce que c'est.

Kristine marqua une légère pose, le temps de jeter un regard froid et examinateur à son frère. L'œil vif et brillant d'une intelligence particulière, la petite blonde commença son analyse.

- Il est mal rasé, les cheveux trop longs pour un homme qui les a toujours coupés trop court, chemise noire, jean… Il n'est pas en mission. Il fuit. Avec vous. Deux suppositions. Son poste au gouvernement lui a donné accès à des informations confidentielles, le genre d'informations qui peut pousser un homme amoureux de son travail, suffisamment pour ne pas donner de signe de vie en 15 ans, à rejoindre la cause des fugitifs les plus recherchés du pays. L'autre possibilité, c'est qu'il a perdu son travail, injustement car son soucis de perfection doit faire de lui le meilleur dans son domaine, et que l'idée de vengeance l'obsède tellement qu'il en est prêt à faire équipe avec vous. Le premier cas vous élève au rang de martyrs mais fait de Paul un homme soucieux de justice. Un homme bien. Le deuxième reflète un trait de caractère que je lui reconnaîtrais bien plus facilement que sa soif de justice, mais ne fait pas de vous des innocents pour autant. Pourtant si vous étiez vraiment ce que les gens prétendent, vous l'auriez tué, comme vous comptiez tuer tous les autres, par vengeance, comme lui. Parce que faire payer les responsables de votre condamnation vous importerait plus que de clamer votre innocence. Or Paul est toujours en vie… Donc dans les deux cas, j'ai du mal à vous imaginer vraiment dangereux. Par contre, le motif de vengeance me semble bien plus approprié que celui de faire triompher la justice. Hein, Paul ?

Très forte. Il fallait le reconnaître. Qui plus est, Kristine ne tremblait plus. Elle était parfaitement calme. C'était son frère qui gagnait en nervosité au fil de la discussion. Un revirement de situation inattendu. Les Kellerman étaient décidément difficiles à cerner.

* * *

Ils avaient convenu un accord. Ce n'était pas Paul qui avait réussi à faire céder sa sœur, c'était Michael. Parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, et de ce fait, c'était bien plus facile pour lui de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Ils avaient donc une chambre pour une nuit. Ce qu'ils avaient convenu. Ce dont ils avaient besoin. Juste une nuit.

Alors que Kristine s'évertuait à agir comme si de rien n'était, s'occupant de faire sa lessive, Michael Lincoln et Sara pianotaient sur son ordinateur, afin de retrouver l'origine de la clé que détenait la jeune femme. Ce qui n'était guère chose facile compte tenu du peu d'informations dont ils disposaient.

Paul s'approcha doucement de la buanderie. Il préférait laisser sa sœur s'affairer un moment à sa tâche avant de venir l'interrompre. La jeune femme ne réalisa qu'elle était observée que lorsqu'elle empoigna son lourd panier de linge propre et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Paul.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- J'ai eu quinze ans pour apprendre à faire la lessive sans toi alors une de plus ou de moins…

Paul déploya beaucoup d'énergie à réprimer le sourire grandissant qui le gagnait. Mais c'était peine perdue. Et Kristine n'y répondit pas.

- Ok… Heu… Je vois que tu m'en veux…

Un sourcil arqué vint appuyer sa thèse.

- Mais bon sang, Kris, ça fait quinze ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait juste… agir comme deux personnes civilisées ?

Un poing sur la hanche vint la contredire cette fois.

- Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu racontes ?

Paul ouvrit la bouche afin de lui rétorquer une réplique bien sentie mais… rien ne vint.

- Tu as raison, c'est stupide.

Il quitta la pièce le premier en secouant la tête, cherchant à évacuer l'afflux de pensées qui le submergeait mais revint sur ses pas, une dernière fois, alors que Kristine se dirigeait vers l'escalier.

- Et avec Griffin ?

- Toujours divorcés. Ca va bientôt faire cinq ans.

Paul afficha une mine sincèrement étonnée, bien que peu désolée face à l'annonce du divorce de sa sœur. Alors il s'éloigna afin de rejoindre les trois autres. Kristine gravit quatre marches avant de réaliser ce qui s'était réellement déroulé sous ses yeux, quelques secondes auparavant. Avant de réaliser un détail qui ne lui avait sauté aux yeux que trop tardivement.

- Paul ! Comment tu…

L'accusé se retourna vers le juge, une lueur de victoire dans le regard. Il était temps de parler des circonstances atténuantes.

- Quinze ans de manque, mais pas quinze ans d'absence.

Paul désigna du doigt une photo qui trônait sur une étagère parmi les livres écologistes et les albums photo.

- J'étais là.

Kristine, bouleversée, revint sur ses pas, et déposa son panier au pied de l'escalier, se jetant sur le vieux cadre comme pour protéger jalousement un ultime souvenir de la menace de ce frère revenu d'entre les morts.

- Oui, moi aussi, et je ne t'y ai pas vu.

- C'était le 21 septembre 1999. Un soleil magnifique. Presque autant que la mariée dans sa sublime robe blanche. Il y avait foule, la famille de Griffin Shepard, je suppose. Un brave type. Pas très fortuné, mais qu'importe ? Tu l'avais eu ton mariage grandiose. Ah oui, j'oubliais, tes cheveux, ondulés, tombant en cascade le long de ton dos. Comme Maman.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, Kristine était en pleurs au beau milieu de son salon, face à ce fantôme dont elle pensait avoir été lâchement oubliée après tant d'années, et qui venait en l'espace de vingt secondes, de lui renvoyer son erreur en plein dans la figure. Une claque magistrale.

- Je l'ai même vu t'accompagner à l'autel. Il avait l'air serein. Tant mieux.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à son enterrement ? C'était ton père. Et tu m'as laissée toute seule affronter ça.

Paul avançait vers le bureau, laissant sa sœur, seule, à nouveau, face au passé. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte séparant les deux pièces, il la regarda une dernière fois, et lui répondit dans un murmure.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même. C'était mon père.

* * *

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- On peut dire ça… Il semblerait qu'elle soit la propriété d'un club de cigares…

- Chicago ?

Sara lui répondit en le fixant dans les yeux, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard.

- Chicago.

- Très bien, j'irai demain.

Lincoln se leva subitement de son siège.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- mon visage n'est pas placardé dans tout le pays. Vous y allez, vous vous plantez, c'est simple.

- Vous n'aurez pas cette clé.

- Et bien j'irai avec Sara, mais vous savez bien que je suis le seul à pouvoir aller là bas sans me mettre à dos toutes les sections de police de l'état.

Cette fois, ce fut Michael qui se leva brusquement.

- Non. On ira tous ensemble. On ne va pas commencer à se séparer maintenant.

Encore une fois, une décision sans appel. Ils iraient donc tous à Chicago dès demain.

* * *

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Kristine se retourna vers la jolie brune, étonnée mais ravie.

- J'ai refusé celle de mon frère mais je crois que la vôtre me sera utile.

Sara lui rendit son sourire, trop heureuse de pouvoir apprécier une compagnie féminine rien qu'un moment. Elle prit une serviette trempée, deux pinces à linge, et au travail.

- Dites moi… Sara, c'est ça ? Vous et mon frère vous ne…

La brunette stoppa toute activité, parvenant avec difficulté à cacher l'horreur qui la gagnait à cette pensée. Kristine qui assistait à sa décomposition, ne put retenir un rire cristallin.

- Ma mauvaise blague vous a fait peur, je suis vraiment désolée. C'est juste que… Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je ne peux que m'imaginer à quoi ressemble sa vie, maintenant. Et comme vous êtes la seule femme, vous comprendrez que j'ai pu penser… Enfin, j'avais une chance sur trois. Bien qu'à vous regards, ce ne soit pas bien compliqué de deviner lequel.

- Une chance sur trois ?

Sara était intriguée par les soudaines révélations de la jeune femme. Qu'entendait-elle par une chance sur trois, et comment ça lequel ?

- Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez que vous êtes maintenant aussi connue que les frères Burrows avec toute cette histoire… Vu votre tête, je suppose que non. La vidéo qui circule sur Internet, elle est numéro 1 sur tous les sites de téléchargement. On parle de vous dans ce…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Vous êtes recherchée pour avoir aidé les prisonniers à s'évader. Les suppositions allaient déjà bon train sur vos motivations mais depuis cette vidéo… Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que vous avez ruiné votre carrière par amour. Et les femmes qui sacrifient leur vie pour leur homme sont tellement rares que lorsqu'elles se révèlent, elles deviennent de véritables icônes.

- Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que des millions de gens dans ce pays me soutiennent parce que j'ai laissé échapper un pédophile, un supposé meurtrier, un parrain de la mafia, et un déséquilibré mental ?

- Non, je suis en train de vous dire que des millions de femmes vous soutiennent parce qu'elles vous comprennent, et qu'elles admirent votre courage.

* * *

- Sara ?

Michael avançait prudemment dans le couloir, pénétrant dans un monde qui lui était totalement étranger. Des photos de petite fille ornaient les murs du premier étage et une porte entrouverte derrière laquelle Michael eut tout loisir d'apercevoir des quantités de jouets vint étayer l'hypothèse selon laquelle un enfant vivait ici. Mais ce n'était pas un enfant que Michael cherchait. Pourtant sa curiosité fut la plus forte, et le jeune homme poussa cette lourde porte, en se disant qu'il aurait ainsi de quoi patienter en attendant que celle qu'il cherchait daigne bien se montrer. Un château et des déguisements d'un côté, des poupées et leurs déguisements de l'autre. De toute évidence, cette petite fille était gâtée. Et de toute évidence, Michael aurait bien voulu l'être autant.

- Elle s'appelle Brittany. Elle a sept ans et demi. Kristine m'a dit qu'elle était chez son père en ce moment.

Michael se retourna vers celle qu'il était venu chercher, initialement. Pourtant il ne s'attendait pas à la découvrir uniquement vêtue d'une serviette et dégoulinante. Pas que cette vision le dérangeât, bien au contraire. Un sourire absurde sur le visage, il la laissa s'approcher, humant le doux parfum qu'elle répandait dans la pièce. Il avait brusquement besoin d'une douche lui aussi.

- Kristine a eu la gentillesse de me donner quelques vêtements propres.

Sara pointa du doigt les trois T-shirts, les deux chemises et les deux pulls qui gisaient sur la petite table dans le coin de la salle de jeux.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à autre chose. Parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce qu'il était en train de penser.

- Des poupées… c'est bizarre, j'ai toujours refusé de jouer à la poupée. Au grand désespoir de mon père. Non, j'écoutais du hard rock, je fumais, je buvais, je me teignais les cheveux en noirs et je portais du cuir.

Michael la regarda, amusé.

- A sept ans ?

Ce fut au tour de Sara de lui lancer un regard amusé, quelque peu penaud.

- Oui, bon peut être pas à sept ans…

Elle alla chercher les affaires que Kristine lui avait déposé au fond de la pièce et revint vers Michael. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas de plus, il lui saisit avec précaution le bras gauche.

- Alors comme ça, tu étais une enfant rebelle… Moi qui te croyais une gentille fille.

_

* * *

_

_-Vous l'avez gardé._

_- Gardé quoi ?_

_Michael jeta un regard vers le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait pour son anniversaire. _

_- La fleur._

_Mais Sara restait obstinément les yeux rivés sur son rapport._

_- Je garde tout, je ne jette rien._

_- Toute cette pagaille… c'est étouffant._

_Sarcastique mais pas méchant. Suffisamment mordant pour la faire réagir._

_- Vous devriez voir mon appartement._

_Michael sourit à cette idée, trop heureux d'avoir une opportunité de plaisanter un peu, surtout avec elle. _

_- On n'a même pas encore dîné ensemble et vous m'invitez déjà chez vous. Je vous croyais une gentille fille._

_Sara lui rendit son sourire et entra dans ce jeu qu'elle avait elle-même commencé sans même s'en rendre compte. _

_- Michael, on sait très bien que les gentilles filles sont toujours les dernières._

_Un regard suggestif. Un sourire qui l'était tout autant. _

_- Et vous finissez quand ?_

_Il remonta son pull lentement._

_- tout dépend de quand je commence. Respirez profondément._

_La jolie rousse osa enfin plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle n'aurait pas dû, car elle commençait déjà à se noyer._

* * *

- Michael, on sait très bien que les gentilles filles sont toujours les dernières.

Mais Sara avait déjà son regard plongé dans celui de Michael, le même regard qu'à l'infirmerie. La même intensité. La même tension palpable. Alors Sara baissa les yeux.

Michael, quelque peu surpris par une réaction à laquelle il était loin de s'attendre, lui lança un regard incrédule mais tout aussi frustré. Ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit en déposant un tendre baiser sur la joue du beau brun :

- Crois-moi, tu aurais fini par regretter de l'avoir fait dans la salle de jeux d'une petite fille.

Et elle s'éloigna, esquissant un sourire étrange. Un sourire que finit par afficher Michael à son tour, malgré la situation. Elle avait raison, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.


	21. Chapter 21

ravie de voir que ça vous a plu mon petit délire sur Kellie! je commence à l'aimer ce perso, bon ok démasquée, je ne commence pas mais, je l'aime, c'est dit. donc réponse aux reviews, enfin ce sera surtout à FrenchFan puisque Julie231, que te répondre à part merci beaucoup, encore une fois?

donc FrenchFan, pour la citation, je l'aime beaucoup aussi lol je me suis dit que c'était le genre de sublimes chutes que Kellie pourrait sortir, je suis contente de voir qu'on pense la même chose. bon c'est sur que mon Paul (comme tu dis lol) est peut être plus humain que dans la série, ou du moins, plus travaillé, mais bon, on divague on divague, on fantasme sur son look (on bave même) mais faut pas oublier qu'il a quand même tué un paquet de monde, va bien falloir qu'il se démerde avec sa conscience ds un prochain chapitre. Ton délire sur le corps de Sucre est tout à fait compréhensible et pardonné, t'inquiète, et vas y, fantasme sans honte, on est toutes avec toi!

la soeur, la soeur, ma foi, je l'aime bien aussi, c'est pour ça que, rassure toi, je ne compte pas lui faire apprendre que son frère a joué les ordures finies, bien qu'elle s'en doute, mais pas de cette façon. pour sara, je me suis dit qu'un p"tit coup de boost au moral lui ferait pas de mal puisqu'elle l'a dans les chaussettes.

pour la scène finale, voyons, comment t'as pu croire que ça aurait pu se faire? bon, ok, c'est de ma faute, mais bon... quand même, c'est pas des dévergondés (juste deux jeunes gens sublimes qui n'ont surement pas gouté aux plaisirs charnels depuis un looooooong moment) mais je ne vois pas ce qui a pu te faire penser une telle chose... n'empêche que j'y ai pensé jusqu'au bout, mais... je me suis dit que mon sens moral allait en prendre un coup.

en tout cas, merci pour tes éloges, ravie aussi, de savoir que tu t'es éclatée à le lire. ah, et pour shepard, si tu penses à Grey's anatomy,e j'ai fait le rapprochement trop tard, donc c'était pas voulu, j'avais juste besoin d'un nom un peu passe partout ( et, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je déteste cette série, je vais me faire des ennemis en disant ça mais j'ai horreur de l'actrice principale donc ça me gâche mon plaisir quand je regarde... allez-y balancez, les cageots)

donc, ce chapitre, il est long, j'ai souffert à l'écrire lol donc je comprendrais trés bien que certains rechignent à lire jusqu'au bout, j'espère quand même que vous ne serez pas déçus, il y a un peu de tout dans ce méli mélo, j'ai gardé Sucre pour la fin. je m'excuse d'avance si je t'ai massacré ta future scène préférée FrenchFan, je te promets, c'était pas intentionnel...

* * *

Il se faisait tard, et l'heure tardive avait eu raison des rayons les plus téméraires. Sara était assise sous le porche, seule, face à elle-même. Les mots de Kristine lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, c'était plus fort qu'elle. « Des millions de femmes vous soutiennent parce qu'elles vous comprennent, et qu'elles admirent votre courage ». La comprenaient… Cela faisait tellement longtemps que pour elle, ce mot ne voulait plus dire grand chose. C'était plutôt difficile d'admirer le courage d'une ancienne junkie qui durant la moitié de sa vie, s'était contentée de la subir plutôt que de la vivre réellement. A cet instant, Sara prit conscience de ce que « vivre » signifiait. Elle était assise au Kansas, dans la maison d'une parfaite inconnue, en compagnie des ennemis publics n°1, alors qu'elle-même fuyait les autorités, avec l'avant bras en lambeaux et le moral tout autant. Et pourtant Sara ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. Elle se sentait mal, certes, le poids de la culpabilité étant plus fort que tout, mais c'était ce mal être qui la faisait se sentir humaine. Tout autant que la plénitude qu'elle ressentait avec Michael. Elle n'était plus un simple fragment d'âme, elle était cette âme toute entière qui lui avait tellement manquée. Avec ses peines, ses joies, mais au moins, elle ressentait à nouveau quelque chose. Durant toutes ces années, elle s'était arrangée pour ne plus ressentir la douleur d'une vie trop imparfaite, mais au fil du temps, elle avait fini par ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Elle avait tué sa peine, et enterré la notion de bonheur avec. Mais Michael était là maintenant, et Sara réalisa que lui en avoir voulu pour ce qu'il avait fait, et la manière dont il s'y était pris, avait été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Parce qu'il l'avait fait souffrir. Mais parce que maintenant, oui, maintenant elle ressentait enfin quelque chose. La douleur n'était plus ankylosée. Le bonheur non plus. Car pour faire souffrir quelqu'un, il faut d'abord l'atteindre. Et Michael l'avait atteint. Il avait atteint son cœur avant d'atteindre sa fierté, et Sara n'aurait jamais dû lui en vouloir pour ça.

- Sara ?

Un simple chuchotement qui l'avait fait sursauter. Elle n'était plus désormais seule avec elle-même et ses réflexions durent s'arrêter là. Michael Scofield, un paradoxe vivant. Il arrivait toujours quand il ne fallait pas, mais c'était toujours le meilleur moment. Le jeune homme prit place à côté de Sara, en tâchant bien de lui lancer un regard en coin.

- Je vois que tu es décente cette fois…

- Ne fais pas ton malin avec moi Scofield.

Le beau brun sourit à cette remarque.

- C'est bizarre. Dans ta bouche, mon nom n'a pas du tout la même consonance que dans celle de Bellick.

- Quelque part ça me rassure...

Michael se tut, préférant observer du coin de l'œil cette femme sublime à ses côtés, illuminée par le clair de lune. Son sourire s'effaça.

- Quand on sera au panama, je t'emmènerai dîner dans un super restau' sur le bord de mer…

- J'y compte bien. On se promènera sur la plage…

- On boira des bières à 25 cents…

Sara tiqua à cette phrase et ne se priva pas pour le bousculer gentiment d'un coup d'épaule.

- Oui, ça c'est romantique… Je te parle de balades et tu me parles de bière ?

Michael esquissa un faible sourire mais reprit vite son sérieux.

- Et le plus important… on mettra Lincoln chez une nourrice.

Le rire franc que laissa échapper Sara la métamorphosa complètement. Elle était simplement heureuse, savourant l'instant présent et Michael ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle, contaminé peu à peu par son hilarité. Son sourire s'effaça pourtant une nouvelle fois. Il prit délicatement la main de la jeune femme entre les siennes, caressant tendrement sa bague avec son pouce.

- Sara… à propos de ce que tu m'as dit dans le train…

La jolie brune releva la tête précipitamment vers Michael. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle lui avait avoué dans ce train, elle se souvenait encore mieux de ce qui s'y était passé et de ce qui aurait pu s'y passer. Elle ne souriait plus, elle ne respirait plus. Elle appréhendait juste les prochains aveux du jeune homme.

- Moi aussi.

Malgré le regard impénétrable et envoûtant que Michael lui lança, Sara ferma les yeux, seule façon pour elle de dissimuler au mieux la peur stupide qui l'avait engourdie. Avec un effort surhumain, elle parvint alors à les rouvrir et à soutenir le contact visuel avec Michael, mais contenir le sourire niais qu'elle sentait naître au creux de ses lèvres était au dessus de ses forces. Son visage s'illumina de nouveau, mais cela n'avait plus aucun rapport avec le clair de lune, désormais le cadet de ses soucis. Se sentant parfaitement ridicule, Sara baissa la tête. Pourtant Michael ne la laissa pas faire. La voir sourire était trop rare pour gâcher un moment aussi intime. La jeune femme sentit alors les doigts du beau brun se refermer doucement sur son menton,la forçant à relever la tête et à affronter ce doux regard qui la couvait. Ils étaient proches, trop proches. La collision était inévitable, et ça tombait bien parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'éviter. Sara s'avança doucement vers les lèvres de Michael. Aucun train ne pourrait venir les interrompre.

- Michael ?

Aucun train, certes, mais avec Lincoln Burrows, il ne fallait jamais parler trop vite. Sara ferma les yeux, encore. Mais ce n'était pas l'appréhension qu'elle cherchait à contenir, c'était un sentiment bien plus perfide, et bien plus soudain. La haine. La haine de l'interruption et de l'interrupteur. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle réalisa qu'elle contrôlait la simulation bien plus que Michael. Les mâchoires contractées, les poings serrés, il ne cherchait même pas à cacher la frustration qui le faisait trembler de tous ses membres.

- Il faut que tu voies ça.

Le ton de Lincoln était sans appel. Bien qu'ayant conscience d'être arrivé à un instant critique, il ne tentait même pas de paraître désolé. Et c'était sans doute cette attitude qui générait l'énervement des deux autres. Vaincu, Michael ne démordit pas pour autant. Il n'aurait pas ses lèvres, sa main lui suffirait. Pour le moment. Il amena donc la main de la jeune femme jusqu'à ses lèvres, et y déposa un doux baiser, la couvant du regard.

- Au sujet de la nourrice, j'étais très sérieux.

Un dernier sourire de la princesse avant d'affronter la bête, le chevalier s'éloigna le coeur léger.

* * *

Kristine tenait encore le combiné près d'elle lorsqu'elle perçut le faible grincement du parquet, significatif de la présence d'un intrus sur le palier. Séchant les larmes d'une mère en manque de sa fille, elle se retourna vers celui qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Paul brandit une photo sur laquelle posait une petite blonde de sept ans. Kristine tenta de maîtriser les sanglots dans sa voix. Comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué…

- Elle s'appelle Brittany.

- C'est ton portrait craché.

La jeune femme sourit à cette remarque. Il était en effet mieux placé que quiconque pour le savoir.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Elle a eu sept ans en janvier.

- Sept ans…

Kristine savait pertinemment ce à quoi son frère était en train de penser.

- On ne remarque pas ce genre de détail quand on se contente de rester assis dans sa voiture pendant toute la cérémonie.

Paul encaissa en silence parce que c'était mérité. Toujours silencieux, il s'avança à travers la pièce, et rejoignit Kristine sur le lit. Plantant son regard dans celui bien plus bleu et bien moins coupable que celui de sa sœur, Paul ne put retenir une question qui lui brûlait la langue.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as épousé ? Parce que tu étais enceinte ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Allez Kris, tu es une fervente épiscopalienne. Tu vas à la messe tous les jours, comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis qu'on a perdu Maman, on ne fait surtout pas des enfants sans être marié, même moi je m'en souviens.

- J'ai été heureuse durant mon mariage.

- Peut être, mais le jour de la cérémonie, ton bonheur était loin de rayonner autant que le prix de ta robe, et ça, c'est le genre de détail qu'on peut facilement remarquer, même quand on se contente de rester assis dans sa voiture.

Kristine se tut. Paul avait touché un point sensible. Encore.

- Et si je voulais vraiment enfoncer le clou, je te dirais que toutes ces photos de vous deux, que tu affiches partout dans la maison, tu les gardes parce que détestes la solitude. Tu l'as toujours détestée. C'est pour ça que tu appelles ta fille et que tu raccroches en pleurs, c'est pour ça que tu m'as détesté quand je suis entré à West Point, et c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'en veux aujourd'hui. Parce que je suis parti, et que je t'ai laissé toute seule avec Lui. Et tu sais quoi ? Quand on était gosse, on se disait toujours que plus tard, on serait enfin tranquille, qu'Il n'aurait plus aucune influence sur nos vies. Et tu me hais aussi à cause de ça. Parce que moi j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Alors que tu vis toujours avec Son fantôme. Il n'est plus là mais Il continue de te tourmenter. Tu détestes être seule comme cette petite fille que j'ai toujours connue. Parce qu'être seule ça veut dire être avec Lui. Et même maintenant, ça te terrifie encore.

* * *

- J'espère que tu avais une bonne raison…

- Si notre réhabilitation te semble moins importante que de batifoler avec ton infirmière, je ne te retiens pas.

Michael prit place face à l'ordinateur, en ne manquant pas d'incendier son frère du regard au passage. C'était de la pure provocation et Michael qui ne l'avait jamais accepté de personne, n'allait pas commencer avec lui.

- C'est quoi ton problème exactement ?

Lincoln expira longuement, puis releva la tête vers les deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient sans ménagement.

- Mon problème c'est que ta petite idylle passe avant le reste.

- Et c'est parce que j'ai blessé ton amour propre que tu te crois obligé d'être odieux ?

- Je me fous de mon amour propre Michael. Je l'ai perdu le jour où ils m'ont sanglé sur la chaise. Par contre je ne me fous pas de ce qui risque de nous arriver si on commet la moindre erreur. C'est dangereux pour nous, et pour elle. Tu nages dans le bonheur, c'est parfait, mais n'oublie pas le plus important.

Cette leçon de morale qui n'avait pas lieu d'être l'insupportait au plus haut point. Il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre et Michael dut admettre qu'il avait perdu en cours de route le calme légendaire que tout le monde lui avait toujours envié. Il était devenu impulsif, et face à un caractère bien plus explosif encore que le sien, l'affrontement n'était pas toujours bénéfique.

- Le plus important ? J'ai ruiné sa vie pour toi, tu veux d'autres preuves de ma bonne foi ou ça te suffit ?

Lincoln était étonnamment calme, une attitude qui tranchait avec l'exaspération de son frère. Aussi ces simples mots fouettèrent l'air devenu électrique, tranchants mais limpides.

- Notre évasion n'a pas ruiné que la sienne, tâche de t'en rappeler.

Une simple phrase qui pourtant avait eu l'effet d'une saignée pour Michael, qui pour la première fois, se retrouvait sur le banc des accusés. Il comprenait cette phrase dans toute sa signification, ressentait toute l'amertume que son frère y avait crachée, mais son indignation n'en fut que plus grande encore.

- Tu m'en veux…

Le visage de Lincoln se décomposa, et le flegme étonnant dont il avait fait preuve jusque là s'effaça pour laisser le naturel de cette âme trop brute revenir au galop.

- Tu délires, tu m'as sauvé la vie Michael !

- Je ne te parle pas de ça. Tu me vois, avec Sara, je… comment tu dis ça ? Ah oui, je « nage dans le bonheur », et ça te renvoie à tes vieux souvenirs… avec Véro.

Lincoln se pétrifia sur place à l'entente de son prénom. Ses pensées le renvoyait sans cesse à cette femme mais penser son prénom de toute ses forces et l'entendre était deux choses bien distinctes. Et Lincoln se para du mieux qu'il put, avec l'esquive.

- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler là, tu vois.

Totalement absurde et totalement inutile face à un homme qui avait passé deux cent heures à se faire tatouer le plan d'une prison sur le torse pour vous en faire évader.

- Tu m'en veux parce que malgré le bordel monumental que j'ai provoqué, pour toi, j'ai quand même réussi à rejoindre Sara. Alors que toi, toi qui n'a rien demandé, ni à entrer à Fox River ni à en sortir, tu dois te contenter pour unique compagnie des cauchemars que tu fais toutes les nuits à cause d'un coup de fil. Tu te sens coupable, pour beaucoup de choses, trop sûrement. Et comme tu ne peux pas assumer la responsabilité de tous les drames que cette affaire a causé, tu préfères me les déléguer. C'est tellement plus courageux…

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu entends !

- Non, il est évident que si tu m'en voulais, tu aurais hurlé bien plus fort encore. Je peux comprendre ta tristesse mais pas ta hargne, Linc'. Je peux endurer tes larmes, mais pas tes reproches. Parce que c'est injuste, et tu le sais très bien. C'est injuste de m'en vouloir pour ça. Tu as peut être perdu l'amour de ta vie, mais moi j'ai perdu une amie… tâche de t'en rappeler.

Michael ne jeta pas un regard à son frère lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, aveuglé par sa colère. Lincoln resta donc, seul et pensif, face à l'écran noir de l'ordinateur. Avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas montré à Michael ce fameux site.

* * *

- Dis moi, Il n'a jamais…

- Je ne l'aurais pas permis.

- Maman, non plus, ne l'aurait jamais permis.

Kristine souffla bruyamment. L'émotion contenue durant cette conversation commençait à se faire trop lourde pour rester enfouie. Paul ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Non, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau.

- Paul, si tu m'accuses d'être…

- Une mauvaise mère ? Tu plaisantes, tu vas à la messe tous les jours, tu travailles pour Greenpeace, tu manges bio, tu n'as jamais tué une mouche de ta vie et tu voudrais que je t'accuse d'être une mauvaise mère ? Non, Kris, c'est juste qu'il est évident que je ne connaîtrai jamais ma nièce alors… disons que ça me rassurerait si tu me disais que sept ans d'absence ne font pas de moi un mauvais oncle.

Kristine le fixa de ses yeux bleus scintillant de ce trop plein d'émotion. D'un air grave, elle lui souffla d'une façon à peine audible :

- Il ne l'a jamais touchée.

Paul ne bougea pas un cil mais le soulagement qui l'envahit à cette nouvelle était aisément lisible dans le regard qu'il posa sur sa sœur.

- Bien. Je… On partira cette nuit. A ton réveil, ce sera comme si on n'était jamais venu, je te le promets.

Lorsque Paul quitta la pièce, laissant Kristine à ses pensées, la jeune femme ressentit un malaise qu'elle ne savait expliquer. Le poids de la solitude sans doute.

* * *

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Lincoln leva les yeux vers cette femme qu'il commençait à bien connaître, maintenant. Bien que désirant par-dessus tout culpabiliser en silence et surtout tout seul, il n'eut pas le courage de la renvoyer. Mais il n'avait pas non plus le courage d'affronter un regard réprobateur de plus. Pas après Michael.

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

- Vous en prendre à lui, à moi, à tout le monde ?

- Parce que je ne sais faire que ça, ça vous va comme réponse ?

Lincoln était agressif, mais pas envers la bonne personne. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Sara persista. Parce qu'ils le savaient tous les deux.

- Vous en prendre à vous-même, ça je veux bien le croire. Lincoln, en presque trois ans j'ai fini par apprendre à vous connaître, que ça vous plaise ou non.

- Et vous avez votre théorie sur la question ?

- Oui, en partie… Vous faites souffrir ceux que vous aimez pour vous punir, parce que ça vous blesse d'agir comme vous le faites, et que c'est justement le but recherché.

Lincoln esquissa un sourire ironique, quelque peu impressionné.

- Je ne vous connaissais pas psychologue.

- Non, moi non plus.

Le médecin et son patient échangèrent un regard complice. Mais le sourire qu'ils partagèrent ensuite n'avait plus rien d'une relation professionnelle.

- Vous avez tout entendu, hein ?

- J'ai bien peur que tout le quartier ait entendu…

- Je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter contre lui.

- Crier non, mais lui dire, vous avez bien fait. Car vous et votre frère vous êtes pareils, on ne peut deviner vos pensées que si vous les exprimez à voix haute. Vous êtes très compliqués dans la famille.

Lincoln se tut, profitant de ce silence complice, un silence sans aucune gêne, un silence comme ceux qu'ils partageaient avec son frère. Sauf que la femme à ses côtés n'était pas son frère. Lincoln tourna alors la tête vers Sara, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds. Il l'avait toujours trouvé attirante, et cela ne venait pas du fait qu'elle était la seule femme à lui adresser la parole depuis trois ans. Elle était belle, tout simplement. Et maintenant elle était brune, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait toujours préféré les brunes. Lisa Rix était un simple accident qui, avec sa chance, s'était transformé en un lien pseudo marital « jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ». Et la mort avait tenu sa promesse.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour Véronica.

Sara lui lança un regard compatissant, et jugeant qu'un contact serait plus efficace que de simples mots de réconfort, la jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de Lincoln, dans un dernier geste apaisant. Comme le jour de son exécution…

_

* * *

_

_Sara détestait cette sensation d'impuissance. Elle l'avait déjà ressentie bien des fois, mais jamais à un tel degré d'intensité. L'homme qui était à ses côtés allait bientôt mourir, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour pallier cette situation infernale. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait se permettre pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, pour lui, jusqu'au bout, un infime réconfort qui était toujours bon à prendre peu importe la situation. Lincoln arrêta de se triturer les mains à la seconde où il sentit la douce chaleur des mains de Sara l'envahir. C'était infime, mais c'était ça quand même._

_- Est-ce que vous avez des questions sur… comment ça va se passer ce soir ?_

_- Quand je peux manger, où je suis censé marcher, quelle sensation je vais avoir quand ils vont serrer les lanières… ça va m'aider à attendre ce soir ?_

_Lincoln se tourna vers le médecin, en attente d'une réponse qu'il ne soupçonnait pas déjà. _

_- Certains ont l'impression que c'est mieux d'être préparé._

_Voilà une réponse qu'il soupçonnait._

_- Comment va Michael ?_

_- il est impatient de vous voir. Malheureusement on nous a dit que c'est impossible avant la visite finale._

_Le ton de Sara avait beau paraître calme, Lincoln observa avec un petit sourire que la jeune femme n'en était pas moins tourmentée. Le corps nous trahissait toujours._

_- Ca vous est déjà arrivé avant ?_

_- Non... Juste pour que vous le sachiez, il faut qu'un médecin soit présent, donc, pour ce que ça vaut, je serai là ce soir. _

* * *

Lincoln aussi repensait au passé, mais pas exactement à ce passé là. Leurs deux mains soudées lui avaient rappelé la sensation de bien être qu'il avait ressentie juste avant d'être ficelé comme un animal à cette chaise, quelques secondes de bien être qu'il ne devait qu'à une personne…_

* * *

_

_- Je t'ai aimé à la seconde où je t'ai vu._

_Veronica se tenait face à lui, vulnérable, et si belle. Elle ne le serait plus jamais, pas de cette façon, et lui non plus. Surtout pas lui. Parce qu'il allait mourir. Il tenait la femme de sa vie dans ses bras et dans quelques minutes à peine, il allait fermer les yeux pour toujours. C'était tellement irréaliste que c'en était douloureux. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas avant d'avoir fait une dernière chose. _

_

* * *

_

_Je suis venu en homme, donne moi la force de partir en homme_.

Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, la dernière de sa vie, Lincoln prit le visage mouillé de larmes de Veronica entre ses mains et scella ses lèvres à celles de la jolie et inconsolable avocate. Un simple baiser en apparence, et pourtant tellement plus pour Lincoln. Car il allait quitter ce monde et ce baiser constituait le dernier souvenir qu'il allait emporter avec lui, où qu'il aille, le dernier qu'il voulait emporter. Savourant ces derniers instants volés, Lincoln rouvrit les yeux, rattrapé par la réalité, aussi cruelle soit-elle. Il lâcha alors le visage interdit de Sara, constatant avec horreur toute l'étendue de son hallucination, épouvanté par ce qui venait de se produire.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas, je suis désolé, je… je croyais…

Un dernier réconfort. Sara, tentant de surmonter la surprise de cette intimité qu'elle n'attribuait qu'à une pauvre âme blessée, se rapprocha de Lincoln, toujours perdu dans des excuses qu'il n'arrivait même pas à exprimer, et le prit dans ses bras. C'était tout ce qu'elle était en mesure de lui offrir, et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait accepter. Un incident qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Quelques secondes encore s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne se détachent l'un de l'autre, la gêne ayant disparu, ne laissant désormais de place que pour une profonde complicité. C'était mieux ainsi.

* * *

Michael était à son tour assis sous le porche, seul, et démangé par une intense envie de boire. Seul remède à la déprime. Temporaire mais efficace. Mais plus que tout, Michael avait besoin de son frère. Il avait besoin de le sentir avec lui, de son côté, et ce quoi qu'il arrive, sans quoi Michael n'était pas sur de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. Le doute était le pire des compagnons, et plus encore lorsqu'on édifiait le plus grand scandale que le monde ait jamais connu. Oui, Michael avait besoin de son frère. Mais l'amertume qu'il nourrissait pour lui, inconsciente mais présente, commençait à dégrader une relation qui n'avait jamais brillé par sa solidité.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, on sera toujours ensemble.

_

* * *

_

_Le lac Michigan brillait de mille feux par cette belle journée. Un contraste plus qu'évident avec les deux petits hommes en costume sombre qui pleuraient un être cher disparu. Lincoln posa sa main sur la frêle épaule de son petit frère, un réconfort bien maigre face à la perte de leur mère, pourtant Michael se sentit soudain imprégné de la force de ce frère qui venait de lui jurer qu'il prendrait toujours soin de lui. Le petit garçon aurait tout donné pour rester ainsi, témoin d'une marque de tendresse d'un frère trop pudique quand il s'agissait de sentiments. Pourtant ce petit garçon savait que tout comme ceux qu'il avait aimés dans sa vie, cette proximité avec Lincoln ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir, parce que ça s'était toujours passé comme ça, comment cela pourrait -il être autrement maintenant que leur mère n'était plus là ? Ne pas connaître ce père lâche et alcoolique qu'on lui avait dépeint lui pesait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, accepter l'idée que sa mère les avait laissés était bien plus pénible encore, mais envisager celle que Lincoln puisse faire pareil, lui était plus douloureux que tout le reste._

_- D'accord mais… et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ?_

_- Il faut que… tu gardes un peu confiance._

* * *

Michael se retourna vers Lincoln, dont ces quelques mots semblaient bien plus révélateurs d'un besoin de s'excuser que d'une réelle envie de nouer le dialogue. Alors Michael le laissa s'excuser.

- Je le pensais à l'époque et je le pense plus encore aujourd'hui.

- Linc', je…

- Je suis désolé Michael. Je crois que toute cette histoire m'a fait perdre les pédales, je… j'ai peur, voilà. J'ai déjà perdu Veronica, Papa aussi, je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'il arrive quelque chose à toi ou à LJ. Vous êtes les personnes les plus importantes pour moi et… je m'en veux suffisamment d'avoir gâché vos vies, je ne pourrai pas aussi vous les prendre.

Michael laissa à son frère tout son temps, ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Lincoln exposait trop rarement ses peurs aux autres pour faire le sourd à ses suppliques. Alors quand il eut fini, et seulement à cet instant, Michael leva les yeux vers le ciel, et dans un maigre sourire, chantonna doucement :

- Well there was a time when you let me know, what's really going on below… but now you never show that to me do you, but remember when I moved in you and the holy dove was moving too, and…

- Every breath we drew was hallelujah.

Michael lança un regard attendri à son frère, et celui-ci le lui rendit.

- Elle l'écoutait en boucle.

- Oui, et heureusement qu'elle n'est plus là pour t'entendre la massacrer.

Lincoln ne prit même pas la peine de paraître vexé, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à ça, d'autre part parce qu'il avait conscience de chanter relativement faux. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de taper gentiment le crâne de Michael, comme un rappel à l'ordre.

Le jeune homme posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Lincoln, comme il l'avait déjà fait à Fox River et murmura ces quelques mots qu'un « homme » remarquable lui avait déjà dit bien des années plus tôt, lors d'une sublime journée ensoleillée.

- Garde un peu confiance.

* * *

23h12, et tout le monde semblait d'accord sur un point, il était temps de dormir un peu. Kristine prit donc des draps propres pour chacun et leur souhaita bonne nuit avec politesse mais empressement. Chose qui n'échappa guère à Kellerman. Alors que sa sœur refermait la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, Paul remarqua un détail assez gênant, quatre personnes, deux chambres. Il jeta un regard à Sara, qui lui en rendit un bien plus expressif et bien plus menaçant. Avec un sourire, Paul la regarda s'écarter volontairement de lui, entraînant Michael avec elle. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une chambre et deux personnes. Un problème réglé, mais pas pour tout le monde. Lincoln et Paul durent pourtant s'y résigner, chacun à leur manière. Finalement, tous deux haussèrent les épaules avec leur nonchalance habituelle et pénétrèrent dans la dernière pièce disponible.

23h56, et personne ne dormait encore. Paul ne cessait de se retourner au grand agacement de son « colocataire ». La chaleur ? Il en doutait fortement, bien que cette gymnastique lui ait donné quelques sueurs. Non, la théorie la plus plausible était celle du malaise. Le malaise de disparaître, encore une fois, probablement aussi celui de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, ou tout ce qu'il fallait. Quoi qu'il en soit, Paul ne pouvait pas partir comme ça et ne comptait pas le faire. Il ôta le drap d'un coup sec, ce qui lui valut l'agacement le plus total de Lincoln et quitta la pièce sans un mot. La maison baignait dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Un simple rai de lumière semblait lutter vaillamment contre les ténèbres environnantes, et il venait de la chambre de Kristine. Paul frappa faiblement, trop peut être car il n'eut aucune réponse en retour. Alors il ouvrit doucement la porte, constatant avec tendresse que sa sœur s'était endormie avec la lumière allumée. Il fit le tour du lit afin de couper cette source aveuglante et lorsque la nuit l'enveloppa, il se sentit comme rassuré. Tirant une chaise à lui avec précaution, afin de ne pas la réveiller, Paul prit place, face à cette femme qu'il savait toujours perturbée, même durant son sommeil, surtout, durant son sommeil. Et alors qu'il la contemplait, telle la petite fille qu'il n'avait jamais quittée, il se surprit à rêver que malgré bien des erreurs commises, il était peut être un ancien agent, mais que frère, il le resterait toujours.

* * *

Lincoln se releva lorsqu'il perçut le faible grincement de la porte de sa chambre.

- Michael ?

Son frère, pris sur le fait accompli, referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa sur la place laissée désormais vacante par Kellerman.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je dors avec mon frère.

Lincoln n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, mais qu'importe. Il haussa à nouveau les épaules et se rallongea, savourant cette présence inattendue. Michael quant à lui, repositionna son oreiller à sa guise, attendant la fameuse question que son frère finirait forcément par lui poser, pour se laisser enfin aller au sommeil grandissant qui le gagnait.

- Et Sara ?

Michael, bien que conscient que Lincoln, pourtant à quelques centimètres de lui, ne devait pas distinguer grand-chose dans l'obscurité, lui sourit malicieusement.

- C'était son idée.

Lincoln haussa les sourcils et clôt cette brève conversation dans un petit rire moqueur.

- Ah oui, je me disais aussi…

* * *

Il courait comme il n'avait jamais couru jusqu'ici, pas même juste après l'évasion. Pourtant rester en vie est une excellente motivation. Oui, mais pas pour Sucre. Ce n'était pas LA motivation qui le faisait courir depuis… il avait oublié depuis quand, mais suffisamment pour savoir que son cœur allait sûrement le lâcher incessamment sous peu. L'aéroport n'était plus très loin. Enfin, il le voyait ce qui n'était pas si mal. Il courait tellement vite qu'il ne vit le petit garçon que trop tard. Il était minuscule et il n'avait pas le temps. Sans se poser plus de question, Fernando sauta par-dessus, heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas eu la malchance de l'avoir piétiné.

* * *

Mahone commençait à manquer de souffle. Proche du but, il lui était inconcevable de pouvoir imaginer une seule seconde qu'il pourrait lui filer entre les doigts. La distance qui les séparait était trop mince. A mesure que ce fameux bruit de ferraille s'intensifiait, Alexander voyait ses chances de réussite s'amenuiser. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Les circonstances étaient telles qu'il s'était promis de ne pas le faire mais il avait appris depuis bien longtemps que les promesses étaient faites pour être défaites, principalement les promesses faites à soi même. Alors, sans cesser de courir, il dégaina son arme.

- Stop !

Inutile, il en avait conscience, mais avant tout protocolaire. N'ayant d'autre choix, il tira, et manqua sa cible qui venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

* * *

Sucre sentait cette sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la sueur de la peur. L'aéroport était bondé, et le temps lui manquait cruellement. Elle était là, il le savait, il le sentait et il ne quitterait pas cet endroit sans elle. Peu importe ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

* * *

Mahone courait toujours à en perdre haleine.

- FBI !

Hurlant de toutes se forces, il avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de se préoccuper de tous les visages qui le fixaient. Toute la ville semblait s'être donnée rendez-vous ici. Se frayant difficilement un chemin parmi la foule, il continuait de s'époumoner, en direction des vigiles.

Jetant un coup d'œil de l'autre côté, il le voyait, fier d'avoir réussi, fier de s'en être sorti, et fier d'être à l'abri.

- Ouvrez moi ces putains de porte !

* * *

Fernando bloqua sa respiration. Elle était là, dos à lui, trépignant d'impatience, comme il l'avait espéré. Il tendit alors une main vers elle, murmurant avec émotion un prénom dont il avait tant rêvé depuis des jours.

- Maricruz…

Non, de toute évidence, la jeune femme qui se retourna n'était pas Maricruz. Mauvaise pioche. Mais elle était là, il était sûr qu'elle était là. Ses mains devenaient affreusement moites, plus de doute que de peur cette fois. Le regard examinant toutes les filles de la salle, Sucre commençait à perdre patience. Et le pire, il était maintenant à deux doigts de pleurer. L'angoisse qui le rongeait était pire que tout. Il avait traversé le pays pour cette femme, il s'était évadé pour elle, il avait franchi la frontière pour pouvoir la voir, la toucher, la sentir encore une fois, et il allait bientôt se mettre à pleurer comme une fillette angoissée parce qu'il mourait d'envie de le lui dire, une dernière fois, et qu'il sentait cette opportunité lui filer entre les doigts.

* * *

Mahone tapait comme un forcené sur la ferraille. Il voyait petit à petit l'engin prendre de l'allure et il fallait qu'il arrête ça, tout de suite. Alors il leva son arme et tira à nouveau, mais en l'air. De grands cris s'élevèrent parmi les curieux et la plupart se jetèrent sur le sol, sans condition, alors que d'autres plus téméraires ou plus stupides s'évertuaient à rester debout. Cette petite mascarade eut au moins l'effet escompté. Le train freina. Lorsqu'il fut enfin immobile, Mahone cria une dernière fois : « FBI » et les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles même. Il était là. Et elle aussi. L'arme pointée vers lui, Mahone lui demanda le plus calmement possible de poser sa fille par terre et de lever les mains. Il ne voulait pas le faire, pas dans ces circonstances, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Posez Deedee par terre.

Mais C-Note restait cramponné à sa fille, en pleurs, face à ce qui l'attendait lui, et surtout face à ce qui l'attendait elle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser, il ne pouvait pas… Il lui avait promis… Il se l'était promis…

- Lâchez là Benjamin. Ne m'obligez pas à le faire.

Le ton de l'agent était ferme mais compatissant, à sa manière. Il ne voulait pas intervenir car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire, alors il prit son mal en patience. Au bout d'un moment, le fugitif, toujours en pleurs, s'abaissa pour poser la petite poupée frissonnante par terre.

- Papa, ne me laisse pas.

Dans une dernière étreinte paternelle, C-Note lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Papa t'aime très fort ma chérie.

Un dernier baiser. Des dernières larmes. Des derniers cris.

- Non, papa, reste avec moi… Papa !

Un dernier regard, celui d'un père désolé de ne pas avoir été assez fort, pour une petite fille qui l'avait sans doute trop été pour son âge.

* * *

- Maricruz…

Pourtant cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la scène initiale. La vision qui lui faisait face sans s'en rendre compte ne laissait place à aucun doute. A présent Sucre ne distinguait plus rien excepté eux. La masse ne bougeait plus. Les voix ne s'élevaient plus. Son cœur ne battait plus non plus. Elle était là, et Sucre l'avait toujours su. Alors il courut vers elle, bousculant maintes personnes sur son passage, mais qu'importe ? Elle était là.

- Maricruz !

Elle perçut enfin le faible écho qu'elle attendait depuis de trop longues minutes et se retourna. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, les derniers évènements leur revinrent en mémoire, comme un flash de tout ce qui les avait conduits jusque ici. Leur rencontre, leurs premières caresses, la réponse à sa demande en mariage, l'annonce de sa grossesse… Tout était mêlé, plus rien n'avait de sens mais tous ces souvenirs étaient plus beaux encore maintenant qu'ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre. Alors Sucre, incapable de se tenir plus longtemps, laissa exploser toutes les émotions qui l'habitaient, du rire aux larmes, il sauta sur la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras comme il n'avait jamais serré personne. Pleurant tous les deux, riant tous les deux, mais jamais en phase, Fernando la fit tournoyer puis la reposa sur le sol, la couvant de baisers.

- Bébé, si tu savais comme…

Mais Maricruz le coupa d'un nouveau baiser ce dont il s'accommoda avec plaisir. Après un moment, aucun des deux n'aurait su dire combien de temps exactement, Fernando reprit son souffle, et entreprit de lui déposer de tendres baisers sur tout le visage. Tremblant comme une feuille, il prit son visage entre ses mains et chacun colla son front à l'autre, dans un soupir de soulagement.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime.

Maricruz fut soudainement victime d'un rire nerveux, seul moyen d'évacuer toute la pression de ces derniers instants d'attente. Les plus angoissants de toute sa vie, les plus terribles. Pourtant c'était fini. Ils étaient enfin réunis, tous les trois.


	22. avis à la population

Hum… il y a encore quelqu'un ? Hey oh !!!! Bon, si je me prenais un vent, je vous en voudrais pas. Je le mérite. Alors, par où commencer ?

Bon, déjà mes excuses, vis-à-vis de vous, et vis-à-vis de moi, pour vous expliquer un peu pourquoi j'ai flemmardé en beauté…

Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolée de vous avoir laissés comme ça, j'ose même pas compté combien de temps je vous ai laissés sans nouvelle. C'est honteux. Méchante, méchante shtroumphet. (stupid, stupid logan, mais ça c'est une autre histoire). Donc mainteant pourquoi ? les cours, qui, bien que j'y mette pas vraiment du mien, prennent du temps, de l'énergie. Energie qui du coup tarde à venir en matière d'écrit. Ensuite d'autres fics, sur un autre forum, des fics que je ne sais pas où mettre sur ce site, du coup je les ai pas mises, qui me prennent moins d'énergie car un scénario moins… proche de la série. On va dire ça comme ça. Pour finir, un manque de dynamisme évident des scénaristes de la série pour me motiver avec leurs scènes MiSa rikiki, qui n'en sont pas vraiment. Et même si ma fic ne parle pas que d'eux, mon inspiration, c'est là que je la puise. SAUF… dans le dernier épisode, que j'ai vu, qui est à couper le souffle, et là, j'ai eu tout ce que je voulais… ou presque. Donc, l'inspiration retrouvée, ou presque, et en plus, en vacances, vous aurez une suite, enfin, dans quelques jours !!!! champagne !

Enfin… vraiment vraiment désolée quand même. Surtout que j'ai une partie que j'ai écrite depuis un bail, mais que je n'ai pas mise sur le site, parce que je n'avais rien écrit après, et que ça me semblait léger comme chapitre. Allez y, tapez moi.

Donc voilà, je suis de retour, avec j'espère des lecteurs qui pourront me pardonner. FrenchFan, entre autres, j'espère que tu m'écoutes… julie231, flo, pour les plus régulières, (nesquick j'ai perdu tout espoir…) et bien sur les autres que je ne cite pas, mais à qui je pense quand même.

A dans quelques jours…. Si vous le voulez bien.


	23. Chapter 23

tintintin! et oui, j'ai respecté ma promesse, voyez vous ça, je suis sure que certains d'entre vous se sont imaginés que non, bande de p'tits merdeux lol.

alors, réponse aux reviews! (ouais, ça faisait longtemps)

- bon alors, merci à candymimy et canellia pour leur soutien, elles m'en veulent pas du tout, c'est cool lol et oui, candellia, je regarde veronica mars (fan absolue... un peu moins depuis la troisième saison mais bon, c'est pas de ma faute si dès que VM sort avec un mec, elle le transforme en lopette)

- flo: mon dieu mon dieu bien sur que si les fics et les séries me passionnent encore, c'est même pire qu'avant, mais c'ets vrai qu'avec cette fic là, j'ai eu un peu de mal ces derniers temps... mais c'est fini, je compte écrire mes derniers chapitres afin qu'ils soient à la hauteur des derniers épisodes de la série (qui a dit suicide? lol) et alala mais ce dernier épisode... bon, je dois avouer que j'ai honte, ce qui m'a surtout sauté aux yeux dans les deux derniers épisodes, c'est à quel point Went est supracanonesque dans un jean... mais sinon, un excellent épisode lol. et kellerman... so sexy... oula mais qu'est ce que je raconte? sur ce coup, j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait que FrenchFan qui puisse me comprendre...

- FrenchFan: ça c'est sympa de pas m'en vouloir, parce que j'aurais franchement tirer la tronche si ma plus longue revieweuse m'avait oubliée. et c'est bien, protège mes arrières, même si c'est pour ton intérêt personnel on s'en fout, en attendant, je peux souffler. en fait, j'ai pas intérêt à la terminer cette fic...

- et julie231: alors pour la première condition, si c'est à moi que tu demandes un chapitre absolument parfait, tu risques pas d'avoir de nouveau chapitre... lol mais, bon, tu me diras ce que t'en as pensé! j'espère qu'il te plaira, je voudrais pas merder dès la première condition... et pour la seconde, je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu depuis, mais en tout cas je t'en envoie un demain si tu veux. enfin, tu veux que je te raconte tout tout? Parce qu'à mon humble avis, faut le voir pour le croire, enfin... soit. par contre, pour la réponse aux reviews, je t'avouerais que je ne voies pas le problème de le faire dans le haut du chapitre mais si ça dérange plus d'un personne, ok, faisons le. encore faut-il que ce soit possible pour tout le monde parce que tous les revieweurs n'ont pas reply ou l'adresse email qui s'affiche.

donc, je sais que ça fait loin, mais essayez de vous rappeler ce qu'il s'ets passé juste avant. Sucre a rejoint Maricruz, C-Note s'est fait capturer, les autres sont encore chez Kristine. en espérant que ça vous plaise... AH! j'ai oublié la réponse aux reviews du précédent chapitre, bon ben celle là je la ferai peut être par mail lol

bonne lecture! c'est un long chapitre...

* * *

Le petit groupe s'affairait à préparer leurs affaires, le plus silencieusement possible. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin et il faisait encore nuit noire. Lorsque Sara referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, elle rejoignit Lincoln et Michael qui descendaient les marches une à une, avec précaution. Un malaise grandissant l'assaillait alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, savourant les derniers instants d'une vie revenue à la normale le temps d'une journée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Chicago, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Beaucoup pensaient que dans la vie, tout était une question de choix, elle n'était pas de ceux-là. Pour elle, la vie ne nous permettait pas toujours d'avoir le choix, et dans son cas, elle se demandait si elle comprenait encore toute la signification du mot choisir. Elle n'avait pas choisi de laisser cette porte ouverte, elle avait dû le faire. Toutes ses longues délibérations avec elle-même au bord du lac, s'étaient établies à elle comme une évidence. Elle devait les aider. Elle ne l'avait pas choisi. C'était aussi pour ça que Sara avait eu du mal à accepter les excuses de Lincoln et ses remerciements. Pour un tas de raisons, en fait. Elle n'avait pas non plus choisi de les rejoindre. Ni de sauver la vie de Kellerman. Elle avait juste choisi Michael, ça aussi c'était une évidence. Une évidence qui en impliquait alors tellement plus, mais la seule chose qu'elle avait eu le courage de choisir depuis longtemps, c'était Michael. Rien d'autre. Et Michael retournait à Chicago.

Alors que Paul se dirigeait lui aussi vers les escaliers, fuyant vers Chicago, fuyant tout court, il regarda une dernière fois la porte blanche au fond du couloir, sentant cette boule infecte, celle des regrets, celle des remords, remonter le long de sa gorge, menaçante d'émotions. Un terme qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude d'employer depuis bien longtemps. Les agents ne ressentent rien. Les machines à tuer du gouvernement ne vivent pas, et par là même, empêchent les autres de le faire. Une belle leçon d'altruisme. Paul fixait toujours cette porte, dans l'attente d'un évènement, n'importe lequel, qui lui dise de tout arrêter, qu'il était encore temps de le faire, un évènement qui ne vint pas. La boule dans sa gorge le compressait encore plus, l'asphyxiant quasiment par la vitesse à laquelle elle croissait, se nourrissant de toutes ses erreurs passées, alors que le film de sa vie défilait sous ses yeux, une dernière fois. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite le faible rai lumineux émanant de la chambre du fond, comme cet évènement qu'il attendait. Il chuchota à Michael de l'attendre dans la voiture, qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Puis, déposant le sac qu'il avait jeté quelques minutes plus tôt vulgairement sur son épaule, Paul avança à pas feutrés le long du couloir, touchant du bout des doigts les murs qui l'encerclaient, comme pour maintenir un équilibre qu'il se sentait perdre au fil de ses pas.

La chambre était plongée dans une ambiance tamisée, intime et propre à de meilleurs adieux qu'un simple baiser sur le front, à la dérobée. Kristine était encore couchée, dans la même position qu'il l'avait laissée, paisible, du moins en apparence. Paul préféra rester en retrait, gêné à l'idée de troubler le repos de la jeune femme. Alors il s'adossa contre la porte après l'avoir refermée sans bruit.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Au fait, merci.

Paul comprit, lorsque son regard croisa celui de sa sœur, qu'elle parlait du fait qu'il ait veillé sur elle pendant des heures, s'imprégnant des dernières illusions d'appartenir à une famille, qu'il pourrait jamais s'accorder. Ce « merci » résonna comme le premier depuis très longtemps. D'autant plus symbolique qu'il venait de quelqu'un qui le connaissait par cœur, et qui, par conséquent, n'aurait d'ordinaire aucune raison de le remercier de quoi que ce soit. Ca faisait du bien de l'entendre. Aussi troublant fut-il. Enfin, la machine à tuer n'en était plus une, puisqu'elle ressentait des émotions. De réelles émotions. Bien plus fortes que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Sara l'avait soigné, bien plus fortes que la curieuse pensée de mort qui l'avait traversé à cet instant, pas parce qu'il était blessé, mais parce qu'il en avait eu envie. Non, ça, ce n'était pas une émotion, juste du bon sens. Le bon sens d'un homme qui se savait condamné, et qui préférait encore s'octroyer le droit de décider de quand partir, plutôt que de laisser ce privilège à un autre. Non, ce qu'il ressentait, maintenant, face à sa sœur, c'était une émotion, juste une émotion. Il ne saurait expliquer laquelle précisément, parce qu'elle était un juste mélange de toutes celles qu'il avait refoulées pendant des années, la joie, la peine. Bien d'autres encore. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, il voulait juste savourer encore cette fameuse boule dans la gorge qui ne faisait que grossir encore et encore, malsaine il y avait encore quelques minutes. Oui, ce « merci » signifiait tellement.

- Tu sais, je… je ne suis pas sur de revenir bientôt.

Kristine lui sourit, avec mélancolie. Elle le connaissait par cœur, et à cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour avoir en face d'elle cet étranger revenu d'entre les morts qu'elle avait surpris sur son perron la veille. Pour pouvoir vivre encore dans une illusion. Mais non, l'agent Kellerman était redevenu Paul, simplement Paul, et son départ n'en était que plus cruel car Kristine savait parfaitement que ses au revoirs n'en étaient pas vraiment.

- Je sais. Paul, on sait tous les deux que tu ne reviendras pas, et je t'avoue que ça me fait peur de savoir pourquoi.

- Kris, il faut que je le fasse.

- Je sais. Je le vois, et crois moi, aujourd'hui je regrette que tu sois resté un homme de parole pendant tout ce temps. Tout serait tellement plus simple si…

- Non, s'il te plait, ne me demande pas d'être cet homme. On m'a pris ma liberté il y a bien longtemps et je vais la reprendre. Peu importe ce que ça implique.

Kristine le fixa d'un air douloureux, cette phrase, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

- Paul, tout serait tellement plus simple si tu ne te sentais pas le besoin de te justifier.

Un long silence s'abattit sur eux, Kristine fermant les yeux, de peur de les plonger dans ceux de son frère et d'y lire ce qu'elle se refusait à voir. Paul inspira avec difficulté, et contempla les premières lueurs du jour, naissant au creux des ténèbres. Il réalisa alors que le temps lui était compté.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Je sais.

Paul hocha la tête plus pour lui-même que pour sa sœur, et soupira un grand coup. Il se sentait soudain las, incroyablement vieux, incapable de faire un geste. Il se sentait humain à vrai dire.

- Prends soin de toi, Kris.

Agitant faiblement la main avec engourdissement, il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas l'entendre lui répondre la même chose, vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, c'était inutile. Alors il quitta la chambre péniblement, mais avec dignité, qui contrairement à sa liberté ne l'avait jamais laissé. Seul et angoissé, il franchit le salon, sentant le parquet grincer sous son unique poids, dans un craquement sinistre. Un dernier regard en arrière, puis il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Les trois autres l'attendaient dans la voiture, comme prévu. Paul regrettait presque qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé ici. Il s'installa derrière le volant, sentant des tremblements parcourir son échine. Il était frigorifié. En plein mois de juin au Kansas. Un faible sourire se grava sur ses traits lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de Kristine derrière le rideau de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Personne ne disait quoi que ce soit, comme un ultime remerciement à l'hospitalité de cette femme qui ne leur avait rien demandé en échange, ou presque rien. Car lorsque Paul se frotta le visage entre ses mains alors qu'il allumait ses feux, il sentit un étrange frottement contre la peau de son avant bras. Dans la poche de sa chemise, il y avait une feuille, pliée en quatre. Une feuille qu'il n'avait pas mise et qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas arrivée là toute seule. Il y lut l'inscription manuscrite, une adresse, et ces quelques mots.

_1601 SE 10th Ave… Ne le fais pas pour lui, mais pour toi. _Un dernier regard vers la fenêtre, elle n'était plus là. Alors Paul prit une décision. Chicago pourrait attendre.

- Il faut que j'aille quelque part. Ce ne sera pas long.

Personne ne chercha à protester. Le temps manquait, mais la famille était le maître mot de leurs agissements jusque ici, pour chacun d'entre eux, alors il était légitime que ce soit à son tour aussi. Ils parvinrent à l'adresse indiquée en quelques minutes à peine. Lorsque Paul ouvrit la potière et examina brièvement le paysage qu'il s'apprêtait à explorer, il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver des tombes. A l'instant où il avait vu cette adresse griffonnée à la hâte, il avait su où sa sœur voulait l'emmener. A vrai dire, il ne le faisait pas pour lui, mais pour elle. Il estimait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. A sa guise. Pénétrant dans ce lieu de recueillement, évoluant parmi les stèles, il se sentait de trop. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, et ne voulait pas l'avoir. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas venu à Son enterrement. C'était Lui rendre un dernier hommage qu'Il ne méritait pas. Enfin il la trouva. La nervosité qui l'avait gagné au fil des minutes avait rendu sa recherche plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait prévue. Elle était fleurie. Cette pensée lui donna une profonde envie de vomir. C'était le seul ornement qu'il serait capable de Lui offrir, mais alors qu'il continuait de fixer la pierre tombale avec dégoût, il réalisa soudain un détail qui n'était que plus frappant au vu des écritures dorées gravées dans la pierre. Paul Kellerman. Ils avaient le même nom. Un lien intime qui l'avait toujours répugné, avant de le frapper de plein fouet aujourd'hui, alors qu'il contemplait cette tombe qui pouvait être la sienne. De par l'identité, il aurait très bien pu être cet homme, et il ne tarderait d'ailleurs pas à l'être. Un fait d'autant plus insupportable que l'évidence le mit K.O : on viendrait aussi vomir sur la sienne. Même si le chemin emprunté avait été différent, le résultat était là, il était comme son père. Et c'était pire que tout. Pire que d'être un monstre. Il était un monstre, comme Lui. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir durant toutes ces années, c'était de faire exactement ce qu'il avait toujours craint de réaliser. Sous les dates, deux mots lui écorchèrent les yeux, rien que par leur lecture. _Un père aimé_. L'ironie de la situation lui réduisit les entrailles en miette, après tout ce qu'Il leurs avait fait subir, il s'en tirait avec les honneurs. Aux yeux du monde peut être, mais Paul et Kristine savaient qui Il était vraiment, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Les apparences jusqu'au bout, hein Papa ? Puis soudain, sans qu'aucun évènement antérieur n'ait pu le prédire, mis à part cette colère dévastatrice qui ne pouvait pas rester intacte plus longtemps, Paul sentit cette boule logée dans sa gorge exploser, enfin. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles mêmes, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de les retenir, sans qu'il en ait eu l'envie. La fierté de l'homme mûr l'avait abandonné sans retenue. Face à cette tombe, il n'était plus que le petit garçon brisé par un père malsain, mais un _père aimé_ quand même. Le long chemin de la rédemption touchait bientôt à sa fin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une étape, la plus dure sans doute. Et pourtant l'essentielle. Toutes ces années de haine et de colère s'envolèrent, pour ne plus le confronter qu'à cette tombe, synonyme de sa supériorité, la première fois face à Lui. Lui, qui avait toujours paru supérieur, par sa force, par ses gestes, par son emprise. Lui, qui n'était plus aujourd'hui qu'un corps parmi tant d'autres dans ce lieu spirituel. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir. Il était juste comme les autres. C'était la première fois que Paul Le voyait ainsi. L'erreur est humaine, le pardon est divin. Quoi de plus juste dans ces quelques mots ? Son père, avant d'être un monstre, était avant tout un homme, juste un homme, dans le sens le plus vulgaire du terme. Alors Paul lui pardonna. Non plus le petit garçon qui pleurait sur la tombe de son père, mais l'homme, lui aussi imparfait, et lui aussi en attente d'un pardon de quelqu'un. Parce qu'on attendait et méritait tous le pardon de ceux qu'on avait blessés, et c'était pour cette seule raison que Paul Lui accorda le sien. Car maintenant qu'Il était pardonné pour ses erreurs, maintenant qu'Il ne détenait plus que le simple stade d'un être imparfait, et par là, humain et mortel, vulnérable finalement, Il était redevenu il. Tout simplement.

* * *

Le contraste était saisissant. L'agent face au criminel, le blanc face au noir, l'homme confiant face au désespéré. Alex s'amusait de la nervosité grandissante qu'il provoquait chez le prisonnier, alors qu'il feuilletait son dossier dans le calme le plus effroyable. En fait, il attendait précisément cet instant qui ne tarderait pas à venir, il le savait. Cet instant où Benjamin Franklin ne parviendrait plus à feindre le contrôle total de lui-même et de ses émotions. Il était en prison, encore, face à celui qui l'avait arrêté et arraché à sa fille mourante, le volcan ne demandait qu'à se réveiller. Et Mahone guettait ce moment fatidique avec une patience surhumaine. Il ne décrocherait pas le moindre mot avant d'avoir l'attention la plus complète de son interlocuteur. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps.

- Vous avez des enfants ?

C'était plus un aboiement qu'une simple question, mais peu importait la nature du dialogue, Mahone prenait ce qu'il y avait à prendre. Otant ses lunettes, il fit danser la monture entre ses doigts, de telle sorte que l'agacement de Franklin n'en soit qu'amplifié.

- Oui.

- Combien ?

- Un. Un garçon.

Pour l'instant, le seul à subir un interrogatoire était précisément celui qui avait coutume de poser les questions, au lieu d'y répondre. Mais Mahone savait où cette discussion allait les mener, il savait toucher où ça faisait mal, et il savait que la fibre paternelle du prisonnier était sans doute le plus bel atout de son jeu. Comme prévu, Benjamin continuait de mener la danse, à un rythme plus saccadé qu'auparavant.

- Alors vous devez comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Vous devez comprendre que ma fille est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, et qu'elle est en train de mourir.

Alex dissimula avec peine sa contrariété face à un calme de son adversaire plus tenace qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Non, ce n'était pas de la rage que Benjamin tentait de refouler, c'était juste de la peine. Le désespoir d'un homme qui ne pourrait pas supporter la mort de son enfant. Encore moins en prison.

- Rassurez-vous, je comprends. Mais comprendre votre situation est loin d'être suffisant dans cette affaire.

L'agent avait finalement jeté son atout sur la table. Et il avait remporté la mise. Quoi de pire lorsque vous priez pour que votre fille survive qu'un autre père qui ose prétendre qu'il vous comprend ? Même lorsque cet autre père vous comprend réellement.

- Ma fille est malade, et ses deux parents sont en prison, bordel ! Vous pouvez vivre avec ça ?

Benjamin bouillonnait. Alex jubilait.

- Je vous rappelle que Dede aurait encore sa mère si vous ne vous étiez pas évadé. Vous lui faites déjà payer vos erreurs, ne me les mettez pas en plus sur le dos.

- Elle est en train de mourir !

- Vous l'avez déjà dit, Benjamin, et le redire une troisième fois n'arrangera pas plus les choses. J'aimerais l'aider, parce que je vous l'ai dit, je suis père moi aussi, mais mon travail est de mettre les criminels en prison, pas d'exaucer leurs prières.

- Je suis déjà en prison.

- Vous…oui.

Les pupilles du prisonnier s'illuminèrent. Tout était parfaitement clair, et ses intentions l'étaient plus encore.

- Vous voulez des criminels, hein ? C'est votre façon de me dire que tout peut se négocier ?

Mahone lui souriait. Benjamin fit tout son possible pour se retenir de lui casser les dents.

- Non, pas tout. Mais la vie de sa fille en fait partie.

- Et la libération de sa femme ?

- Vous me demandez beaucoup Benjamin.

Le prisonnier se pencha plus encore vers Mahone, comme pour se cacher d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes. Une vieille habitude de Fox River, parmi tant d'autres.

- Et si je vous donne beaucoup en échange ? Si je vous donne Scofield, vous le ferez ? Vous m'aiderez ?

- Je suis un homme de parole.

Aucun des deux ne cilla. Car chacun de son côté tiendrait sa promesse. Et l'autre le savait. Les enjeux étaient bien trop précieux de part et d'autre pour craindre un quelconque piège.

- Vous l'aurez.

- Alors, considérez que votre fille est sauvée et votre femme déjà dehors.

Lorsque Alex sortit enfin de la salle d'interrogatoire, le masque du parfait agent du FBI s'effrita à sa première bouffée d'air. La réussite dans ce métier était dure à acquérir. Les moyens pour y parvenir l'étaient d'autant plus. Et vendre l'âme d'un homme d'honneur pour en capturer un autre en faisait partie. Car Mahone avait parfaitement conscience que si Franklin avait su qu'il avait amené lui-même Dede à l'hôpital, s'évertuant à lui prodiguer les meilleurs soins, il n'aurait jamais vendu Scofield.

* * *

Ils roulaient maintenant depuis un peu plus de six heures. Chicago n'était plus très loin, le club de cigares non plus, et avec un peu de chance, la garantie de l'innocence de Lincoln. Sara s'était endormie depuis un moment. La tête posée sur l'épaule de Michael, elle semblait en paix avec elle-même. Une vision rassurante que le jeune homme n'avait cessé de contempler durant des heures, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le gagne, lui aussi. A l'avant, Paul restait inexorablement attentif à la route, se confinant dans une bulle que Lincoln s'était gardé de briser jusque là.

- Ce cimetière…

- Allons, Lincoln, vous pensez vraiment que vous aurez droit à une sépulture ? Et vous voulez quoi comme épitaphe ? Ci gît Lincoln Burrows, un autre monstre mort sur la chaise, PS : merci de ne pas pisser sur la pierre tombale ?

Lincoln décida de ne pas répondre à ce fatalisme désolant. Parce que ce n'était pas le sujet, et parce que ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

- Un parent ? Une copine ? Une victime ?

Paul se tourna vers lui un court instant, suffisamment pour lui dédier un rictus purement ironique.

- Ca vous plait de me croire sans cœur…

- Vous ne faites pas grand-chose pour qu'on pense le contraire.

Paul encaissa, parce que Lincoln avait raison. Et uniquement pour ça. De son côté, la discussion était close. Mais pas pour Lincoln.

- Ca y est, je sais. Vous êtes allé rendre un dernier hommage à votre Danois.

Le fugitif observa Paul attentivement. Une contraction de la mâchoire, rien d'autre. Et même si Lincoln ressentait toute la tension qui émanait de ce seul homme, il devait admettre que sa capacité de dissimulation forçait l'admiration.

- Lincoln…

- Je sais, ce n'était pas personnel.

Le voilà qui souriait à présent. La nature humaine était décidément bien étrange.

- J'exécutais… j'exécutais juste les ordres.

Lincoln était incroyablement détendu, presque serein face à l'homme qui avait tenté de le tuer, à plusieurs reprises.

- Ouais…

- Vous le savez depuis le début hein ?

- Ouais…

- Et vous n'avez pas essayé de m'étrangler ?

- Non…

- Mais vous m'avez tiré dessus.

- Mais on sait tous les deux pourquoi.

Le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils se sourirent. Comme deux vieux amis échangeant des souvenirs d'enfance. Peut être ce climat de trêve, emmené magistralement par la voix vibrante et éternelle de Frank Sinatra qui berçait et adoucissait les mœurs ? Peut être ces paroles qui leur collaient finalement si bien à la peau ? Qu'importe ? Ils roulaient vers le salut.

* * *

Chicago. Chicago et son orchestre symphonique. Chicago et le lac Michigan. Chicago et les frères Burrows. Michael respira un grand coup, profitant du grand air de Chicago. Un air qui lui avait tellement manqué. Toute sa vie était là, sa vie, avant. Maintenant, toute sa vie tenait dans cette voiture. Mais cette voiture était à Chicago. Il était à Chicago. Et il n'en revenait pas. Pas après tout ça, il ne pensait pas revenir. Mais bon dieu, c'était chez lui ! Ces rues, ces magasins, ces restaurants, ces bureaux. Pourtant Michael n'était pas parti si longtemps. Ses pensées se bousculaient les unes aux autres, pour ne plus former qu'un tas d'informations informes dont il se souciait à peine. A présent il n'était plus en cavale, il était chez lui. Et c'était bien la première fois que Michael ne pensait plus à rien sauf à respirer. Se remplir les poumons de l'air affreusement pollué de Chicago. Son air.

Tandis que Kellerman garait la voiture face au club de cigares, fredonnant avec insolence la chanson Sweet Caroline, Sara sentait son cœur s'emballer. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était qu'il ne la lâche pas en route. Ce sentiment s'amplifia lorsqu'elle ouvrit la portière, s'extirpant avec difficulté du véhicule, suivie de près par Michael. Alors qu'elle tirait la porte de l'établissement vers elle, la jeune femme sentit une pression autour de sa taille, avant de voir la main de Michael posée sur son bassin. Cette protection, aussi minime soit-elle lui redonna un minimum de courage pour pénétrer dans le large hall, où une jeune hôtesse semblait accaparée par son livre de rendez vous. Avec politesse, elle leur souhaita la bienvenue, avant de remettre le nez dans son carnet pour ne plus le relever. Michael souffla lorsqu'il se rendit compte que regarder les informations ces derniers jours n'avait pas été la plus grande priorité de la petite blonde. Toutefois, le couple préféra ne pas trop s'attarder dans les vastes couloirs.

Gauche, droite, droit, gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ? Elle n'était venue ici qu'une seule fois, suffisamment pour ne pas confondre les toilettes des femmes et des hommes. Sara commençait à paniquer, et le silence affligeant de Michael ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Soudain la salle des coffres lui apparut, au fond du couloir et la jeune femme eut du mal à dissimuler son soulagement. Retrouver la sortie serait une autre histoire. Mais elle avait Michael, et s'il était capable de se repérer dans une prison, un club de cigares ne serait pas un trop grand défi pour lui.

- Mademoiselle Tancredi ?

Son sang se glaça, et à la pression douloureuse que Michael exerça sur sa main, le sien aussi. Il travaillait ici, et malheureusement, il semblait se souvenir de Sara aussi nettement qu'elle du vieil homme. Et évidemment, lui, il regardait les informations. Sara sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Michael lui chatouiller l'oreille.

- Trouve ce coffre.

Sans lui demander la moindre explication, la jolie brune fila vers la salle, à grands pas. Mais à l'instant où Sara tendit une main vers la lourde poignée, la porte en verre s'ouvrit, révélant une connaissance qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à croiser un jour, et encore moins ici. Elle ne put retenir un cri de frayeur. Face à elle, Henry Pope la fixait avec l'étonnement le plus complet, avant de lui dédier le regard le plus froid dont il se sentait capable sur le moment. Il garda le regard interdit et haineux pour Michael, lorsque celui-ci débarqua subitement, toujours suivi par le maître d'hôtel. Les deux hommes ne savaient comment réagir. Aucun ne s'était préparé à la possible présence de l'autre dans les environs et la confrontation, en plus d'être brutale, était relativement inappropriée.

- Henry…

Mais l'ancien directeur fut le plus rapide.

- Appelez la police.

- C'est déjà fait.

Le vieil homme n'avait pas menti. Les sirènes ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Tant pis pour le coffre, il y avait plus urgent à l'heure actuelle. Michael prit la main de Sara dans la sienne, et lui tira le bras pour qu'ils décampent rapidement. Lorsqu'ils repassèrent devant le vieil homme, celui-ci agrippa la manche de Sara, l'empêchant de continuer sa course. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes du médecin qui agita son bras telle une furie dans tous les sens. Une animation qui eut finalement l'effet escompté puisqu'elle retrouva son bras rapidement. Michael et Sara s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'ils purent, pourchassés par l'employé, se perdant dans les dédales de couloirs, avant de repérer le mot sortie en affreuses lettres rouges, juste au dessus d'une issue de secours. Dans toute cette agitation, Sara ne s'était pas rendue compte que la clé n'était plus dans sa poche. Lorsqu'elle s'était débattue pour échapper à la prise du vieil homme, le petit objet avait échoué sur le sol. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Sauf Henry, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il aurait pu courir après Michael. Mais cette mascarade n'aurait pas duré bien longtemps, il n'était plus tout jeune, et finalement, rester sur la touche, s'avérait bien plus intéressant. Reprenant ses esprits, Pope se baissa pour s'emparer de la clé. Elle ouvrait un de ces coffres, et il n'était pas bien compliqué de s'imaginer lequel.


End file.
